One Night, 273 Mistakes
by ten81CSI
Summary: Kylie Flack heads over to Miami to help out with a case, but she finds Ryan Wolfe's badass leather jacket a distraction. Ennjoyyy. M for cursing.
1. One Night

**A/N:** For those of you who don't know, Kylie Flack is my creation. She's Don Flack's brother from CSI:NY. I promise there will be more Miami characters as the plot thickens. P.S. Thanks Nik Nak17 for letting me use Niki Foxx for a brief moment in time. Ughhmm....Reviews would be mighty damn awesome?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CSI:Miami nor New York. Though all those boys are damn fine and if I did own them....never mind.

* * *

Badass. That's what leather jackets said to her. Danny Messer had a leather jacket and that had secretly turned her on, though she wouldn't admit that to her big brother. Every man she ever had a one-night stand with, it was because they were wearing a leather jacket when she had happened to get drunk. Ryan Wolfe was a turn on, she thought as she watched him walk through the Miami Dade Crime Lab. He was sexy, as he walked with a slight cockiness. And it wasn't like she was ever going to see him again. After this case closed, she was going home to New York, and she wasn't coming back.

"That's Ryan Wolfe," Natalia laughed when she realized Kylie Flack hadn't paid attention to one thing she had just said.

"He's hot," Kyle giggled, blushing a bit.

"Ehh," Natalia shrugged. "Jesse Cardoza is way hotter."

"So is Wolfe single?"

"Yeah, I think so," Natalia laughed, nodding her head. "Why? You planning on moving to Miami?"

"No," Kylie shook her head. "I'm planning on stealing his leather jacket. It's cold in New York this time of year."

"I have no clue why he wears that thing. It's kind of sexy though."

"That's why he wears it," Kylie laughed. She tried her best not to fall over when Ryan entered the lab, and smiled at both Natalia and Kylie.

"You must be Detective Flack. I'm Ryan Wolfe," Ryan said, holding his hand out to Kylie, who gratefully shook it. His handshake was firm, yet another turn on for Kylie.

"Nice to meet you Wolfe," Kylie smiled. She tucked her hair behind her ear, and glanced toward the evidence in front of her.

"Well," Natalia smiled, "Bathroom break," she said heading out of the lab, leaving Kylie and Ryan alone.

"So," Ryan smiled, leaning in front of Kylie to grab a pair of gloves. "You ever been to Miami?"

Kylie nodded her head. "My friend and I went to college here. I kind of forgot how great it was."

"You should move back. I'm sure H wouldn't mind hiring someone new. I could put in a good word for you."

"Miami is my vacation place," Kylie informed Ryan, giving him a smile. "Save for this visit."

Ryan nodded his head, and watched Kylie Flack's loose curls fall in front of her face, as she looked down at the evidence lying on the glass tables. She had a slight smile on her face as she tucked the curl behind her hair, and bit her bottom lip. She was thinking, he noticed when her left eyebrow scrunched a bit, and her forehead crinkled.

He watched her nod her head and then turned to face him. "I think this barrette makes our suspect a woman, no?"

"I agree," Ryan nodded his head.

"Wrong," Kylie shook her head vigorously. "I think she's a he."

"Why?" Ryan asked, scrunching both his eyebrows in protest.

"Why the hell would a guy wear a barrette, right?" Kylie asked, holding up the black barrette with her gloved hand. "That's what I was thinkin when your lab tech told me the DNA had a Y chromosome. So I'm thinking cross dresser."

"Cross dresser?" A bald man in a tan colored suit asked, joining the two in the lab. He smiled at Kylie and held his hand out. "Detective Tripp," he smiled.

"Kylie Flack," Kylie smiled back, shaking his hand. "Should we go look for a cross dresser?"

Ryan let out a chuckle. "I guess so," he said turning to look at Tripp. "You ready to look for a cross dresser?"

"I know I am," Kylie smiled. "I've never known one before! This is exciting. I hope he or she is the killer! That would be a great story to tell later."

Ryan shook his head as Kylie skipped out of the lab, lightly tugging at the cuff on his jacket to get him to follow.

**XXXXXXX

* * *

**

Kylie let out a giggle as Ryan pulled her onto the dance floor. She wasn't a dancer. She had never been good with moving her feet. But she had learned from her friend how to shake her ass. She wasn't normally slutty, but she was in an unfamiliar place with a hot man, and she was drunk. She was going to get laid tonight; she knew that much, and she was hoping it would be with Ryan.

She tugged at the collar on his leather jacket and gave him a small smile. "Do you come here often?" she asked him, slowly rocking to the beat of the music.

"Not often," Ryan smiled, taking a swig of his beer. "Never, actually. I heard it was a good party place though. You like to party?"

Kylie shrugged. "When I was in college, yeah," she nodded her head. "Now, I don't really have the time. Work's busy in New York. I'm always getting called in. I kind of took this job to get away for a bit."

Ryan nodded his head and gave Kylie a smile. "Work's kind of busy here, but there's always time for fun too."

"Are you from here?"

"Boston," Ryan informed her. "My Uncle lives here though. What about you? Are you from New York?"

"Yes," Kylie nodded her head. "My whole family lives there." Kylie shook her head, she needed to stop asking personal questions. _Damn, Kales,_ she thought to herself. _Kiss him. No don't kiss him!_ She hated when her mind went scatter brained, or when she fought with herself internally. She felt like her twin brother, Brent when she did this.

Her mind was in another place as she tried to figure out what to do next, and then his lips met hers, and she was in Heaven. He found her attractive as well. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and nibbled at his bottom lip to slip her tongue into his mouth. And as the kiss got deeper, her hands moved to the front of his chest, and pulled at both sides of his jacket, pulling them closer. This was definitely the best night she'd had in a long time.

**XXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

**

_God, this feels good,_ she thought, pressing a kiss to his belly button. She grinned as she watched him shake, causing her to lick a circle around it. A moan, he was enjoying every moist touch she gave him. She wiggled her way towards his head, and nibbled at his lip, and then pulled away, a grin on her face, her eyes still closed as she felt her way around his body with her hands.

"Oh my God," He moaned, when she kissed his inner thigh, tracing shapes with her tongue.

Two adults, just having sex. Just pleasing each other's needs.

He pulled her up, and pinned her on her back. His turn to tease her. She twitched at the feel of his tongue on her body. She clutched her hands around a pillow, and let out a moan. "Yeah, oh my God," she agreed with his previous statement. His lips curved into a smile against her stomach.

"You're good at this," Ryan Wolfe informed Kylie Flack.

"I know," Kylie laughed, bringing Ryan's head to hers. "I've been told this."

"Yeah?" he whispered in her ear as she pressed kisses to his body. He grabbed her chin and pressed his lips to hers, for a teeth-clashing kiss. Tongues, and more tongues followed by teeth.

"Ryan?" Kylie whispered once they pulled away from the best damned rough kiss she'd received in a long, long time.

"Hmm," Ryan mumbled, kissing her neck.

"Just fuck me already," she breathed, causing Ryan to grin. Drunken one night stands rocked.

**XXXXX**

**

* * *

**

She quietly slipped out of bed, and scrambled for her clothes. One-night stands weren't her thing. But she knew how to quietly sneak out of apartments. In this case, it was a house. A very nice, huge house with bright colors, and nice furniture, she noticed as she tiptoed out of Ryan Wolfe's bedroom, and quietly down the steps. She'd never done steps before, and they always creaked in the movies. She glanced at her watch. She needed to be at the airport in two hours, and she still had to go to her hotel to get her things, and take a quick shower.

"God, this was a horrible mistake," she grumbled as her head throbbed. Worst hangover ever. She stumbled down the steps and let out a curse when she landed on her back. _Hopefully Ryan didn't hear that_, she thought, standing up, and searching for the front door.

"Where the fuck," she groaned walking through just about every room in the house before finding the front door. She stepped outside and glanced at the houses around her. She had no clue where she was going.

"Fuck!" she shouted, and turned to go back inside the house. She was lost. She tiptoed back up the steps and into Ryan's room, where he was still lying in his bedroom, passed out, his left ass cheek slightly hanging out of his covers. She lightly jabbed him in the side with her left index finger, causing him to roll over, his morning wood sticking up, causing Kylie to try her best not to giggle, though she blushed a bit.

Ryan's eyes shot open, and he sat up quickly, when he realized Kylie was fully dressed and he was butt ass naked. He rubbed his face with his hand and shook his head, trying to shake his hangover off. "I snuck out," Kylie told him. "But then I realized this isn't New York, and I'm kind of lost. Can you call me a cab?" she asked innocently, giving him a sad smile, one eyebrow raised in hope.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Ryan grumbled, still trying to wake up. "Give me a second to put some clothes on."

"Right," Kylie nodded her head, and then stepped out of his bedroom. She closed the door behind her and headed downstairs to wait for Ryan. "I'm so stupid," she sighed, plopping on his brand new, white square shaped couch. "How the hell can he afford this shit?" she laughed to herself. Her one bedroom apartment was 450 sq. feet, had one couch, and a ten-foot wide bedroom. They had the same occupancy, but he was living large, and she was just getting by.

Ryan let out a cough to let Kylie know he was in the same room. She turned around on the couch and gave him a smile, as she stood up. "I can drive you to your hotel, if you'd like," he offered, as he stood in front of her in a pair of jeans and a tight white t-shirt. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"Oh no, you can just call me a cab," she said, thinking the car ride would be awkward. "It's fine, you don't need to go out of your way."

"Alright, well let me just… find a cab number," he nodded his head, heading towards the kitchen, Kylie following him.

Ryan called Kylie a cab, and she said her thanks, and told him she would wait outside. He had just nodded his head. He wasn't sure what he should say, but he was thankful she was smart enough not to stick around inside.

When she was positive no one was watching, she grabbed Ryan's flowerpot and vomited in it, a smile on her face. Niki taught her well. Puking in a flowerpot was totally cliché, but it was something they did after one night stands. You had to puke somewhere on their property.

**XXXXXXXX**

**

* * *

**

New York. Man, did she love New York. The lights were familiar, the people. New York was her home. She was glad that after working a case in Miami, and hooking up with a sexy guy, she was home. She had a story to tell Niki. And that was the best part of her vacation. The fact that Niki wouldn't ever believe she slept with a Miami CSI.

Kylie was too sweet and innocent for one-night stands. That was Niki's thing. Kylie's was giggling at Niki's slutty stories, and living vicariously through the bad things Niki did. But this time, she had a story of her own. And she couldn't wait to make Niki jealous.

"Kylie!" Niki Foxx screamed, causing Kylie to turn around and smile at Niki. She skipped towards her best friend and gave her a quick hug. "How was Miami?"

"I slept with someone," Kylie blushed, but gave Niki a grin.

"No you didn't," Niki laughed.

"I did," Kylie giggled. "And it was like….amazing. I was totally drunk, but it was awesome. And he was all like you're good at this, and I was all like I know, even though I don't know because I was totally just winging it, but apparently I'm really hot."

"Nice," Niki laughed. "I taught you well. Though your brother would kill me if he found out I taught you how to be a slut."

"Whatever," Kylie rolled her eyes. "Being a slut is fun."

"I've turned you to the dark side," Niki smirked, wrapping her arm around her best friend, and skipping away, Kylie's suitcase in hand.


	2. Stepping up

Disclaimer: CBs owns Flack, Adam, Danny, Ryan, Calleigh and Horatio. Thanks to Nik Nak17 for letting me borrow Niki. I own Kylie.

* * *

She was scared. She wasn't sure what she should do. Nausea and a late period could only mean one thing. She was pregnant. That word made her sick to her stomach. She was almost positive she was pregnant with Ryan Wolfe's baby. But the only way she could be positive was if she took a test or two. So she walked nervously down the "Family Planning" aisle of her local drugstore, trying desperately not to burst into tears as she grabbed four different brands of pregnancy tests, and hurried to the counter before anyone she knew could see her.

That one nightstand hadn't been worth it, she thought as she set the tests on the counter, her head down. The young girl checking her out gave her a sympathetic smile as she rang her up. It's pretty embarrassing when a 16-year-old girl feels sorry for you, she thought, handing the girl a twenty and heading out of the store as quickly as she possibly could.

The three minutes after pissing on all those sticks were the longest three minutes of her life. She couldn't take the anxiety it brought her. The way her chest heaved up and down, her palms became sweaty. Her heart was racing. Three minutes until she watched her future go down the drain. The timer on the oven went off, and she headed into the bathroom where the four tests sat.

Letting out a deep breath, she closed her eyes, and shook her head. And then she looked at herself in the mirror. She decided right then that no matter what these tests said, she was going to make the best of her situation. She would be a single mother, and she'd do it proudly. She didn't need a husband to have a baby. She could do this all by herself. With the help of her best friend, Niki, of course.

She held the first test in her hand, but didn't look quite yet. She needed a bit longer to prepare herself. She let out a deep breath, and then glanced at the test. Two simple blue lines just changed her life. Positive. The other three tests all read positive as well. She officially had a bun in her oven.

* * *

Kylie let out a sigh as she sat on Niki's couch. She didn't know what to do, and though Niki would probably crack jokes, she was the only person she knew that could keep a secret. She was the only person that wouldn't judge her.

"What's up?" Niki asked, watching as Kylie tried her best not to barf.

"Remember when I went to Miami?" Kylie asked, trying to keep her stomach's contents down. Niki slowly nodded her head. "Well, I haven't gotten my period."

"Nik," Kylie groaned, watching Niki jumped up from the couch, "You're making me sick jumping like that," Kylie shook her head. She figured that out of the sentence she had just said, Niki would be excited her friend was pregnant. She let out a sigh, and closed her eyes. "I'm pregnant Niki. I'm pregnant with a stranger's kid."

"Do you have his number?" Niki asked, sitting down next to her friend.

"I know where he works," Kylie said raising her eyebrow. Niki's eyes grew wide. She had slept with someone that worked at the crime lab in Miami. This was a big deal, because all the guys there were hot as fuck.

"Who?" Niki asked. "Which CSI?"

"Ryan Wolfe," Kylie said, trying not to cry. This was one of the worst moments in her life.

Niki nodded her head. "Kales, you need to tell him. Are you going to keep it?"

"I have to, right?" Kylie asked, nodding her head. "I mean, I can't kill it. That's horrifying to even think about. I just…I'm pregnant with a stranger's baby."

"Have sex with Danny or Adam and pass it off as their own," Niki suggested, taking a bit of an apple. "I'm kidding," she rolled her eyes when she saw Kylie's face grow into shock, her blue eyes filling with horror. Kylie wasn't a good liar outside of work. She couldn't lie to people she cared for. And even if she didn't know Ryan, she cared for him. After all, he was going to be the father of her baby.

"What do I do?" Kylie asked, wiping a tear from her face. "How do I…"

"You need to tell him in person."

"Oh, Niki!" Kylie shook her head. "I can't do that."

"You need to," Niki sighed. "Kales he needs to know. And you don't break that kind of news in a text or a phone call."

"What about an e-mail?" Kylie asked, raising and eyebrow, a smirk on her face. She knew how to lighten a heavy mood as well, though she was upset, and scared.

"I'll fly out with you," Niki suggested, finishing her apple. "We'll do this together, alright?"

"Okay," Kylie nodded her head, clearly letting go of her stress a bit. Niki was a good friend, even if she wasn't the best with emotions. She'd do anything for Kylie.

* * *

Kylie let out a deep breath as she stepped off the elevator and headed toward the hug circular desk in the middle of the floor, where a secretary was taking phone calls. She pulled her sunglasses on the top of her head and gave the woman a smile. "I'm here to see Ryan Wolfe."

"Does he know you're coming?" The secretary asked.

"It's a surprise," she said. "I was here last week working on a case. Could I just go up?"

"Do you have ID, ma'am?" The secretary asked. Kylie nodded her head, and handed the woman her badge. The woman nodded her head and pointed to a room where Ryan had been watching the whole time.

Kylie let out a deep breath. She had woken up in the hotel with Niki this morning, and put on a pair of sweats and a wife beater, but Niki had made her change into tight jeans and a low-cut pink V-neck t-shirt. She needed to look hot when she broke the news. It was going to be a day he never forgot, and being ugly wouldn't be a good memory, Niki had convinced her. Though she was supposed to look hot, she had very little make-up on, and her hair was pulled back in a messy ponytail. She honestly didn't give a fuck what Ryan thought of how she looked.

She headed towards the office Ryan was in with Natalia and Calleigh, and opened the door a bright smile on her face. "Kylie!" Natalia smiled, hugging Kylie. "What are you doing here?"

"Just visiting," Kylie smiled. "My friend and I came down for some sun. I figured I'd stop by. Good to see you again." Kylie turned to Calleigh and gave her a hug also.

"Good to see you," Calleigh smiled, her green eyes twinkling, her southern accent strong. "How have you been?"

"Good," Kylie nodded her head. "Actually. Would you two mind if I stole Ryan for a second? I kind of needed to talk to him for a quick moment."

"He's all yours," Natalia winked, heading out of the office, Calleigh following.

"Hey," Ryan said awkwardly, stuffing his hands in the front pockets of his jeans. One night stand meet and greet after occasions were always awkward. And it was a thousand times awkward with the fact Kylie had come down to talk to him.

"I know," Kylie nodded her head. "This is really weird. I just needed to…about the whole one night thing," she rambled, trying to remember what Niki had told her that morning. She needed to just say it, she remembered Niki saying. And afterwards she needed to give him an ultimatum, and then she needed to walk out of there.

"It's cool," Ryan said, trying to laugh a bit. "It was a one time thing, right?"

"About that," Kylie said. "It wasn't. You see, we fucked up. We… we didn't use a condom."

"Yeah we did," Ryan smiled, nodding his head. "We definitely did."

"We definitely didn't," Kylie laughed shaking her head. "Ryan, I'm…I'm pregnant."

"What?" Ryan laughed. "Are you sure I'm the… the father?"

Kylie let out a snort. "I'm not a fucking slut!" she yelled. "Of course it's yours."

"A slut?" Ryan laughed. "You seemed a bit slutty a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, that's why you were screaming my name like I was God himself giving you an orgasm," she snapped. She shook her head, and let out a snort. "I've got an appointment on Thursday. You can fly up and see for yourself. Or I can just email you pictures of _our_ child growing up. That's your choice Ryan, either way, I don't give a fuck what you do."

Kylie shook her head and let out a deep breath before turning to leave. She walked out of the office, her hips swaying as she stormed away, Niki's words floating in her head, _"Whatever you do, don't turn back."_

And she didn't. She walked out of there like she didn't care what Ryan did.

* * *

Calleigh watched as Ryan put the DNA tube in the blood testing machine, and the blood vial into the DNA machine. He hadn't been in the right state of mind since Kylie had come to visit a few hours ago. Something was off.

"Ryan," Calleigh said, taking the tubes and putting them in the right spots. "What's going on?"

Ryan shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I think I may have gotten Kylie pregnant," Ryan told Calleigh. "I'm running it through my mind over and over again. I can't remember if we used a condom or not."

Calleigh listened to what Ryan was telling her, and slowly nodded her head. Though Ryan had never said anything after Kylie left close to two months ago, she had figured they slept together. Kylie had come into the lab the day she left and exchanged goodbyes with everyone except Ryan, and she had been on her way. It had been odd to her that weeks later Kylie then came to Miami and just so happened to want to talk to Ryan.

"What did she tell you?" Calleigh asked, stripping her gloves from her hands as Ryan stood in his lab coat, unsure of what to do.

"She told me she was pregnant, and I asked her if I was the father and she kind of got offended, and then she said I could go to her appointment on Thursday or she'd just email me pictures of him growing up."

"What do you want?" Calleigh asked. "If she's pregnant with your baby, do you want to be in that child's life?"

"Well, yeah," Ryan nodded his head. "But what am I supposed to do? I can't just move to New York because I got some girl pregnant."

"Maybe she'll like Miami," Calleigh shrugged. "You need to go to this appointment though, if you want to see your child. And you guys will have to talk about what will happen."

Ryan slowly nodded his head, and let out a sigh. This sucked.

* * *

Ryan had slept on what Kylie told him. She was pregnant. He was the father. He had two choices. Be in his kid's life, or never see Kylie again. He was going to go to the appointment, or he was going to forget the fact he was going to have a kid. She was giving him two options. And it was clear to him, even if they weren't going to work out, he needed to try. For his baby.

So he packed his bags, and he booked a flight for Thursday morning, and he headed to the lab to ask H for a few days off. When he got there, Natalia and H were discussing a case. He waited patiently until Natalia left and then he gave Horatio a smile.

"What can I do for you, Mr. Wolfe?" Horatio asked, setting his hands on his hips, his back slightly slouched over.

"H, I need a few days off. I need to go to New York and take care of a few things."

Horatio nodded his head in understanding. "Okay. You take your time, Mr. Wolfe."

"Thanks a lot, H," Ryan smiled, nodding his head. He was grateful Horatio never asked. If something was wrong they had a don't ask don't tell policy. Unless, of course Ryan did want to tell. But in this case, he didn't. He just wanted to fly out New York and figure this all out. And when he got back. Maybe then would he inform Horatio of what happened.

* * *

Kylie let out a sigh, as she sat on her bed, and turned on the TV. Niki had supported her the best she could. She flew to Miami with Kylie. She had told Kylie no matter what happened, she would be there for her. She had reminded Kylie that sometimes you couldn't have a happy ending, and Ryan might not come out. Niki had promised Kylie she would be there every step of the way if Ryan wouldn't be.

But Kylie was still nervous. She still wanted Ryan to be there. She couldn't do this by herself, and she wanted her child to know his father. Her took a bite of her turkey sandwich, and glanced at the dog on the floor who let out a quiet whine. Chance, an eleven-year-old Shetland sheepdog, stood at the foot of the bed, unable to jump up. The arthritis in his legs kept him from jumping onto high surfaces, such as Kylie's bed.

"I'm sorry, baby," Kylie said, getting off her bed to pick up the 40-pound dog. She set him in the middle of her bed and allowed him to find a spot to settle down before she sat back down. She reached towards her nightstand and grabbed the bag of beef jerky. Kylie never liked beef jerky. She didn't even eat meat. But this baby wanted beef jerky. It was normal. She had called up Natalie, her brother Jason's wife, and she had asked why the hell she wanted beef jerky when she hadn't touched red meat in 10 years. Natalie had responded with a laugh and explained that when your body didn't have iron it needed red meat, and that's what the baby was telling her. To eat beef jerky.

"Gross," Kylie shuddered, biting into the tough strip of jerky. "This is disgusting. I'm eating a cow."

Chance perked his ears to the side and let out a low bark, causing Kylie to giggle. "I know," she said, scratching under his snout. "I think this is a new low for me. I'm talking to a dog and eating beef jerky." She let out another giggle when Chance responded by standing up to lick her face, and then stole the piece of jerky from her hand. "You asshole!" she said, watching him eat the strip, chomping down.

Kylie let out a sigh and finished eating before she turned the light out to go to bed, wondering what was going to happen tomorrow. Wondering if Ryan was going to show up for her appointment.

* * *

Ryan let out a sigh as he climbed into a taxicab outside of JFK, a duffle bag in hand. He didn't have Kylie's phone number, but he did have the address to the New York Crime Lab, and that's the address he gave the taxi driver. He wasn't sure what hotel to stay at, and he wasn't sure how long he was staying. He didn't know the small details. All he knew, was Kylie was pregnant.

He wasn't sure if he was moving here, if she was moving there. Or if they were going to switch custody during the summers and holidays. One thing for sure, he wasn't marrying her just because. They needed to talk. They needed to figure things out.

His train of thoughts ended as the cab came to a stop. He paid the driver, and then climbed out of the car, swinging his bag over his shoulder as he stared at the Crime lab. It was definitely bigger than Miami's. The security was probably tighter as well. He glanced at his watch before heading towards the entrance.

After he went through security, an officer escorted him to Kylie's office, where he waited patiently for her. She was out on a call. An hour after waiting, she came into his view, but stopped when a blond man stopped to get her attention. He watched as she smiled and nodded her head, and then skipped away after the man lightly punched her in the arm.

She was heading towards him now, her head down, because she saw him sitting in her office. She opened the glass door and gave him a small smile, though they both knew neither of them were happy to see the other.

"Hi," Kylie spoke softly, walking towards her desk. She pulled her gun from it's holster, and undid took the magazine from it before locking it in a drawer in her desk.

"Hello," Ryan said, nodding his head, realizing Kylie had an OCD with her gun like he did.

"My appointment is in two hours, so. I guess you can just chill or something. I was going to work for another hour before we head on out," she said without making any eye contact with Ryan.

"Okay," Ryan smiled. "Do you mind if I keep this bag here?" he asked, picking his bag up."

"We can stop by my place and drop it off if you'd like," Kylie nodded her head. "Or do you have a hotel?"

"No," Ryan shook his head. "I was going to wait so I could get one close to your place."

Kylie nodded her head. "I've got a couch… if that's not awkward."

Ryan rubbed the back of his neck, but nodded his head. How could it get any more awkward than it already was? He sat down across from Kylie and gave her a smile. "Sure, I guess it would save me a few bucks," he shrugged causing Kylie to smile.

The glass door to her office swung open, and the same blond from earlier walked in, a smile on his face as he pushed his glasses up with his forefinger. He sat down at a desk adjacent from Kylie, and Kylie threw a folder on his desk. "Danny this is CSI Ryan Wolfe. He works at the Miami Dade Crime lab. Ryan this is Danny Messer. He shares an office with me, unfortunately," Kylie rolled her eyes.

"Nice ta meet yah," Danny said, shaking Ryan's hand. "Don't listen to Shorty, she loves workin' with me."

"Sike," Kylie said, turning to her computer. "Messer's a bit of an asshole when it comes to clues. I do all the work and he just takes credit."

"Who's better to work with?" Ryan laughed. "Danny or me?"

Kylie bit her lip, and looked down at her keyboard. "Neither of you," Kylie replied. "Don's my favorite one to work with."

"That's because you guys are siblings," Danny laughed. He turned to Ryan and gave him a grin. "Flack and Shorty fight a lot. It's great to watch. We get the popcorn out and everything."

"Niki," Kylie corrected. "Niki gets the popcorn out. You just act like an ass."

"I make the popcorn," Danny said, rolling his eyes. "So what brings you to New York, Sunshine?" Danny asked Ryan.

Ryan glanced at Kylie, unsure of what to tell him, causing Kylie to cut in. "He's visiting a relative and figured he'd meet up with me for lunch," she lied, turning her computer off. She pulled a bag of beef jerky from the top drawer of her desk and opened the bag to pull a piece out when she noticed Danny was staring at her. "You want some?" she asked holding the bag towards him.

"Shorty, you're a vegetarian," Danny said shaking his head. "What the hell you doing with a bag of beef jerky?"

"Eatin' it," Kylie said, grabbing another piece. "You sure you don't want some? I've got another bag."

"You're disgusting, you know that?" Danny asked her.

Kylie shrugged, as she pulled her phone from he pocket and glanced at her text message. "Don's got a body for you, Messer."

"Then why did he text you," Danny asked standing up.

"Because he couldn't get you on yours, dumbass. Maybe if you turned it on."

"Hey," Danny said, pointing at Kylie. "You watch your mouth before I kick your ass."

"Yeah right," Kylie snorted as Danny left their office. She shook her head and rolled her eyes. "Sorry about him," she giggled, shaking her head a bit more. "He's a showoff."

Ryan nodded his head in understanding. "It's cool," he said, biting the inside of his cheek.

"Right. Well, I guess we can go," she said checking the time on her phone as she stood up. "If we're gonna stop by my place."

"Alright," Ryan nodded his head, and stood up as Kylie did.

Kylie pulled her gun back out and set it back on her hip, before locking the drawer and heading out of the office, Ryan following. They were quiet as they stepped onto the elevator, and to the basement floor where Kylie's black 2009 convertible Eclipse was parked. Ryan nodding his head in approval.

"I figured you a yellow beetle kind of girl."

Kylie let out a giggle as unlocked her car. "Ryan, meet Luna. Luna, this is Ryan."

"You named your car?" Ryan asked, sitting down in the bucket seat. "It's a stick shift! Will you marry me?" he asked, running his fingers along the dashboard of Kylie's car. And then he realized he had just asked her to marry him.

Kylie let out a snort, and shook her head. "Do you have a name for your car?"

"No," Ryan shook his head. "My Hummer doesn't need a name."

"You have a Hummer?" Kylie asked, backing out of her parking spot. "That's a waste of gas. And space. There is no need for a fucking Hummer."

"It was issued to me, being as I'm a CSI in Miami," Ryan laughed. "A free car is better than no car."

"A Hummer is not a car. It's a diesel." Kylie shook her head, as she pulled out into the city streets. "Prepare to sit in traffic for a year," she groaned as she came to a dead stop in the middle of the street.

"Rush hour?" Ryan asked, as Kylie inched forward, and then came to another halt.

"No," she laughed, shaking her head. "This is actually not bad compared to Rush hour."

"Wow," Ryan laughed. "I couldn't get used to this."

"I usually don't drive, I take the train, but I was planning on going straight to the doctor's today…" Kylie's voice trailed off, as she obviously was shocked Ryan had showed up today. They had a lot of talking to do while he was here, and she was kind of hoping they could solve this quickly. Though she knew that wouldn't happen. One of them might have to drop everything for the other.

* * *

Kylie sat nervously beside Ryan in the waiting room of her OB/GYN's office. She didn't want to be here, let alone with Ryan. But Ryan knew this, and he had offered to fill out their paperwork for her. He had rattled off some questions which she had answered honestly, but she knew the harder questions were about to come up.

"Any diseases in your family?" He asked her, checking the "No" box for his paper.

"My Dad's is a diabetic," she nodded her head. "My nephew has Down Syndrome." Ryan nodded his head and checked "Yes" for Kylie, and then wrote the problems down.

"Can you…can you give that to our baby?" He asked her.

Kylie shook her head. "It was on his mother's side. His dad is my brother. But I mean, both people need to be carriers, I guess. I'm not a carrier though. They checked all of us."

"Alright," Ryan nodded his head, reading the next question. "Have you ever been pregnant before?"

"I'll just answer the rest of these myself," Kylie offered, trying to take the clipboard.

"Have you?" He asked again, moving the clipboard from her reach.

"It's not really any of your business."

"Yes it is," Ryan nodded his head. "Do you have a child?"

"No," she shook her head, letting out a sigh. "But I've been pregnant before."

"When?"

Kylie shook her head. "When I was 18."

"18?" Ryan asked, his eyes growing wide, as he checked yes for Kylie.

"I don't wanna talk about it, alright?" She rolled her eyes, and pulled her hair in front of her face.

"Okay," Ryan sighed, running a hand over his face as he continued to glance at the packet. "Are you taking any meds?"

"Percocet," she nodded her head, watching Ryan's eyes grow wide. The mother of his child was a crazy pill popper. "I'm kidding," she giggled. "Nope, drug free."

"Okay," Ryan said. "That's all the questions."

"Finally," she rolled her eyes. Ryan stood up and headed toward the secretary's desk to give her the info he had just filled out, and then he sat back down next to Kylie. She let out a yawn, and closed her eyes. "This is boring," she informed him, pulling her knees to her chest.

"I agree," Ryan nodded his head.

"Kylie," A nurse called Kylie's name, causing her to jump up, Ryan following her. They followed the nurse into a room, and Kylie climbed onto the table while Ryan sat in the chair in the corner of the room. "Well, Kylie. The Doctor is gonna come in here in a bit. You don't need to get changed. He's just gonna lift up your shirt."

"Alright," Kylie smiled, nodding her head as the nurse headed out of the room, leaving the couple in an awkward silence, until Kylie's doctor came in a few minutes later.

"Hello Kylie," the gray haired man asked, giving her a smile, and shaking hands with Ryan. "I'm Dr. Jim," he said.

"Ryan Wolfe," Ryan said as the Dr. let go of Ryan's hand and headed for the sink.

"So," Dr. Jim said, washing his hands. He pulled a stool from under the sink and wheeled over towards Kylie, who was already lying down. "Do we have any questions for me?" He asked glancing from Ryan to Kylie.

"Ugh," Kylie shrugged. "What about work?"

"Right, right," Dr. Jim nodded his head. "You are a detective, correct?"

"Yeah," Kylie nodded her head, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"Well, as long as you aren't chasing crazy people around you should be fine all the way up to your labor."

Kylie shuddered at the word labor, causing Ryan to stiffen up. She was just as scared about this as he was. "I'd say you don't really need to do desk duty as long as your smart about what you're doing. But we'll discuss this later on in your pregnancy."

"Well. What if… what if we decide not to keep it?" Kylie asked, trying not to glance at Ryan.

"There is always adoption," the doctor nodded his head. "There are safe ways to terminate the fetus, and if you decide to get pregnant later on it won't be a problem."

Kylie nodded her head and watched as the doctor turned on the monitor. "Do you have anymore questions?" The doctor asked.

"Yeah," Ryan nodded his head. "How long will it be before we know the sex?" he asked, giving Kylie a smile. He knew she had asked her last question because she wasn't sure if Ryan wanted to keep the baby, and he wanted her to know that he wanted this baby.

"Usually around week 30," Dr. Jim smiled, nodding his head. "We ready to hear your baby's heartbeat?"

"Not really," she shook her head. "You wanna trade places for 9 months?" She watched as he turned to grab some jell.

"Can you unzip your pants for me," he asked Kylie. She unzipped her pants, so he could start her sonogram.

Kylie closed her eyes as she waited patiently for the sound of her baby's heartbeat. Ryan had stood up so he could see the screen, and subconsciously grabbed Kylie's hand, who supportively squeezed his hand. What they were about to see and hear was going to be the most amazing thing in the world. She knew this from experience.

Kylie squirmed at the cold feeling on her belly, and watched as Dr. Jim tried to find the baby. After about 30 seconds, he found the fetus, causing Ryan's eyes to grow wide at the sound of the beating his baby's heart was making.

"Well look at that. 7 weeks pregnant," Dr. Jim smiled.

"Wow," Ryan whispered, mesmerized at the sight before him. Suddenly, the resentment towards Kylie had disappeared. She was carrying his baby, and it already had a heartbeat.

"That's awesome," Kylie smiled, watched the fetus move. "Look," she giggled. "He's waving. Or is that his little dinker?"

"He doesn't have a dinker yet," Ryan laughed at Kylie.

Kylie let out a soft giggle, and set her free arm under her head as Dr. Jim explained what they were looking at. When they finished, he cleaned Kylie's stomach up and left the room. Ryan watched as Kylie finished wiping the gel from her stomach and then threw away the paper towels. "Ready?" Kylie asked, jumping off the table.

"Did…"Ryan started, his hand over his mouth as he leaned against the counter. He wasn't sure how to ask Kylie what was on his mind without bringing up her past. "Did you have…an abortion?"

"No," Kylie whispered, shaking her head. "Not that it's your business, but I had a miscarriage."

Ryan nodded his head. "I'm sorry to hear that."

"No you aren't," Kylie replied, opening the door. Ryan followed her as she headed out of the hospital and back into her Eclipse. "You hungry?" She asked him, climbing into the driver's seat. "Because I could really go for some fries from McDonalds."

"I am," Ryan nodded his head.

"Awesome. We gotta drop the car off first, because finding a parking spot outside any McDonalds in New York," she laughed shaking her head. "Not a good idea."

Kylie pulled out of the parking spot she had lucked out in finding an hour ago, and headed towards her apartment complex. They reached the parking garage, and Kylie locked the car up before heading towards the exit so they could walk to McDonalds. Ryan followed her lead, obviously not aware of how to get around in the city.

"So," Ryan said after they sat down in an actually pretty clean, but busy McDonalds. "I think we need to talk."

"Yeah," Kylie nodded her head, pouring honey mustard on her two orders of large fries. "I've been thinking. You probably have been too. But I mean, I don't know. How do we do this?"

"I have no idea," Ryan admitted taking a bite of his cheeseburger. "I mean New York is your home, right? And Miami is mine."

"Yeah," she nodded her head. "Most people would try and make this work. But we're not most people. So we have to figure out what happens after the baby is born. Right? I mean this can't work, right?"

Ryan let out a sigh.

"Wait," Kylie said watching a woman walk by with a tray in her hand. "What's that?"

"A drink?" Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow.

Kylie sniffed a bit and shook her head. "That was a milkshake. Oh my God. A Milkshake and fries. Why didn't I think of that," she groaned, taking a fry and plopping it into her mouth.

"Would you like me to buy you a milkshake," Ryan laughed, giving Kylie a smile. He wasn't sure if that's how she really ate, or if it was just because she was pregnant, but he knew she could eat a lot.

"No," Kylie shook her head, taking a sip of her sprite. "So. What were we saying?" she asked him, tucking her dark curls behind her hair.

"We could work out a custody plan," Ryan suggested. "I mean it would suck because we live so far away. But he'd love to vacation in Miami for the summer. I'd be more than happy to stay with you during your pregnancy. Or you can stay in Miami. It doesn't matter to me. But if you'd like, I'd stay with you. I don't want you to go through this alone."

"I'm not alone here," Kylie shook her head. "I have my family here. I'd be alone if I moved to Miami for nine months," she admitted to him.

"So then I'll stay here for a bit. Until the baby's born."

"Okay, I'm all for this. Trying to make a nice happy setting for the baby. But what about your house? Your job? Money?" Kylie raised her eyebrows at Ryan and shoved more fries into her mouth causing Ryan to laugh. "What?" she asked after she finished chewing.

"You," he laughed, stealing one of her fries. "You're kinda cute when you eat."

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Can we be serious? This is serious."

"I'll have my job when I go back. I can find something temporarily while I'm here. I'll rent out my house. Though the significant downsizing to your one bedroom apartment might take more than 9 months to get used to."

"And the couch," Kylie added, finishing up her fries. "That was good," she nodded her head, placing the empty fry cartons on Ryan's tray.

"You'd make me sleep on the couch?" he laughed, standing up to throw away their trash.

Kylie shrugged standing up as well. "Maybe," she said, already heading towards the exit, a smile on her face. She had 9 months to make this man fall in love with her.

* * *

Niki rolled her eyes as she watched Kylie cook eggs in her kitchen, while Ryan slept in her bed. Ryan just wanted to have sex, and he knew Kylie would give it to him. He was getting it for free for 9 months. Niki didn't understand how Kylie didn't see this.

"Kales. You fuck him and then you cook him breakfast. Are you fucking stupid? He's using you," Niki said, stealing a piece of bacon. "And what's with eating meat?"

"I'm cooking breakfast for me. This thing inside me is making me so hungry it's crazy. I ate two things of large fries for lunch yesterday. Drenched in honey mustard. And I don't know why but I've been craving bacon." Kylie stopped stirring the scrambled eggs and shook her head. "Watch these while I go puke up my coffee."

"Kylie!" Niki shouted as Kylie hurried down her hallway and into her bathroom. "You aren't supposed to drink coffee during a pregnancy!" she yelled when Kylie went out of sight. She watched as Kylie's bedroom door opened, and a man with dark hair wearing sweats and a t-shirt walked out. Niki eyed him as he headed for the kitchen and gave her a smile.

"You must be Niki?" Ryan asked, holding his arm out to shake her hand.

"She told you about me?" Niki said punching him in the face.

"Ouch," Ryan screamed covering his nose where Niki had clipped him, he was lucky he didn't have a bloody nose, she hooked him pretty well. "What the hell was that for?"

"Knocking up my sister!" Niki yelled. "And then taking advantage of her. I'll fucking kill you."

"Kill me?" Ryan asked, rubbing his nose. "I'm a CSI."

"So is her brother!" Niki warned. "And his best friend, and her father is a retired detective. My family. Well they know how to kill people and get away with it. We'll all make sure you're never found again you piece of shit! You hurt her anymore and you'll be sorry for it." Niki stood up from the bar stool she'd been sitting on and stood inches from Ryan, her brown eyes meeting his. "She thinks you're gonna step up after the baby is born. You better not give her false hope, you asshole."

Ryan was about to reply when he heard the bathroom door open, and Kylie's feet padded down the hall and into the kitchen. "Morning," Ryan smiled, kissing Kylie's cheek.

"Hi," Kylie replied, returning to the pan. She poured the rest of her eggs onto a plate, and then headed for the kitchen table, pretending that her apartment walls weren't thin, and that she hadn't heard the altercation between best friend and baby daddy.

She hated that Niki knew her so well. That she knew Kylie really was hoping Ryan would stay with her once he held the baby. But she also knew Niki was right when she said Ryan was taking advantage of her.

And Kylie didn't really care. She wanted a happy ending. And if it meant going along with the way Ryan worked, she was game. But Niki wasn't having it. She wasn't going to let Ryan hurt her friend anymore than he already had. So if she had to spend the night here in Kylie's bed every night for the next 273 days, she would. There was no way in hell she was going to allow Kylie to be walked all over by a stupid Miami frat boy. No way in hell she'd let Kylie be in anymore pain than she needed to be in during this pregnancy.

* * *

_Alright so this one was kinda long. Maybe I should have done 2 chapters but whatver_.

**My reviewers:**

**Bloody Midnight** glad yah liked it.

**tanyaleefr **sorry I couldn't reply!

**Nik Nak17** thanks for the support


	3. Mistake 2 Moving to Miami

A/N: Just a small filler. There's a poll up for this story, if you wanna check it out.

Disclaimer: CBS owns the CSI characters, Nik Nak17 owns Niki.

* * *

Kylie let out a giggle as she swirled in Adam's black computer chair, a piece of beef jerky in her hand, Adam standing beside her, a smile on his face. He loved working late nights with her in the lab. They were almost always alone when they worked late, but he still never managed to get the guts to make a move on her.

"So what's up with the beef jerky?" Adam asked her, watching her take a bite.

"I dunno," Kylie shrugged. "I've been craving it lately."

"Right," Adam nodded his head. "You do know that you haven't eaten meat in 10 years?"

"I know," Kylie giggled, "But I can't help it."

"Okay," Adam nodded his head. He smiled when he saw Kylie give him a smile as well. "You're eyes are pretty when they change from gray to blue," he informed her, making her blush.

"How'd you know they do that?" she asked, looking down so he couldn't see her eyes change. They were changing because she was having fun with Adam.

"I'm a dork, Kylie," he smiled. "That's what I do." Kylie nodded her head, as Adam pulled her chin towards him, and gave her a smile. She wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. And she didn't stop him when he pressed his lips to hers, a jittery feeling twirling around inside her stomach. When he pulled away, she gave him a soft smile.

"Oh, Adam," she sighed quietly, pressing her forehead against his. "If only you did that 8 weeks ago."

"Why 8 weeks?" He asked, a confused look playing on his face.

"I…that's when I went to Miami."

"So?" Adam asked her. "What happened in Miami?"

Kylie let out a sigh, and brushed her hair from her face. "That's when…I…I slept with Ryan Wolfe."

Adam slowly nodded his head, making the connection to why Ryan had been here the past week. "So he's like…your boyfriend now?"

"No," Kylie shook her head. "I mean…I guess that's what is gonna happen. I don't…I'm pregnant."

Adam slowly nodded his head, and stood up. "And he's moving here," he stated more than asked. "That's great, Kylie. You've known that I've had a crush on you for months! And you go and have a one night stand with some Miami preppy boy?"

"Adam," Kylie sighed, watching Adam's face turn bright red with anger. "I'm so sorry. I am, I really am."

"No, Kylie," Adam started. He hated when people apologized for doing something. He had heard those words plenty times when he was a child, and they never meant anything. "If you were sorry, you never would have done it in the first place."

"Adam," Kylie said standing up as well. "I swear. I got drunk."

"I've heard that excuse before," Adam growled, hurrying out of the lab. Kylie let out a sigh, and shook her head. She wasn't sure what Adam's last sentence had meant, but she was sure she didn't like it. It sounded like he'd been hurt by women before, and she felt horrible that she was just someone else hurting him even more.

* * *

Kylie didn't like this new girl. Not one bit. But she needed to pick someone to fill in for her, and fast. Haylen Becall had been the only one who remotely knew what she talking about. It'd only taken Kylie a day to teach her the ropes, where it would have taken someone else weeks.

"So, what if I swab?" Haylen asked, a smile on her face.

"Well," Kyle smiled, pleased that this girl was asking questions. "Q-tips are up in the cupboard," she pointed behind Haylen. "And you know what machines to use for different tests?"

"Yes," she smiled. "I think I've got this!"

"Awesome," Kylie started, turning around, coming face to face with Adam. "Adam."

"Haylen," Adam asked.

"You know each other?" Kylie asked.

"We've met," Haylen smiled.

"What is she doing here?"

"Taking my job," Kylie told Adam.

"What?" Adam asked, shaking his head. "I thought pregnant people can work all the way up until they give birth or whatever."

"They can," Kylie nodded her head. "I'll be working. In Miami."

"Kylie are you fucking kidding me?" Adam asked.

"No," Kylie replied. "I'm having Ryan's baby. We're gonna go to Miami, and I'm going to work there."

"So. You're leaving? For good?"

"I just remembered I had to be somewhere," Haylen chimed in, trying to slip out of the lab.

"No," Kylie shook her head. "Adam, will you show Haylen the rest of the ropes? I've gotta finish packing my office up." Kylie headed out of the lab, dropping her lab coat on the hanger as she left. It wasn't how she wanted to leave things with Adam, but there was no way she was going to fix things by tonight. She and Ryan were leaving for Miami for 5 months. Ryan had made a deal with Horatio. He was going to work for the next 5 months, and during the last 2 months of Kylie's pregnancy, the two were going to come back to New York where Kylie wanted her baby to be born. And Ryan would be off for another 3 months. And after that they'd figure out everything else.

_"5 months is a long time to be away," _Niki had told Kylie, in front of Ryan, trying her best not to punch Ryan in the face. Everything Ryan said made Niki want to jump him. He had brainwashed her friend into thinking that she should go to Miami for 5 months. But when Niki and Kylie had been alone, Kylie promised her that she'd be quick to make his life hell with midnight cravings.

But as Kylie finished putting her pictures in a box, she knew Niki was right. 5 months was a long time. At least when she had gone to college, she had Niki right there. This time, she was alone.

* * *

Kylie let out a sigh as she folded the last of her clothes into the drawer Ryan had given her. She was finished unpacking, and she was hungry. Ryan sat on his bed, a baby book in his hand. "Did you know that in five months I'm going to have to tie your shoes for you?" He asked her.

"That's your biggest worry?" Kylie asked him, raising my eyebrow. "Mine is the hours and hours of labor. Just saying."

Ryan rolled his eyes, but scooted over when Kylie plopped down beside him. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," she nodded her head. "But I think I'm more tired." She crawled under the covers and let out a yawn. "So here's an idea. You cook me dinner while I take a quick nap."

"How about I order something?" Ryan laughed. "I'm not a cook."

"Sure," Kylie shrugged. "Do you guys have a decent wing place here? I kind of want a hot chicken wrap."

"Buffalo Wild Wings."

"Perfect," Kylie said, jumping up, a smile on her face. "I love that place. And it's perfect. The Panthers are playing the Rangers tonight!"

"Hockey?" Ryan asked. "We don't watch Hockey. The TVs are probably all going to be about the Dolphins."

"It's a sports bar. Panthers are Florida. They're gonna have it. If they don't, my pregnant boobies are gonna get it up there." Kylie sat at the edge of the bed to grab her sneakers, and began to put them on as Ryan headed towards his dresser to pick out a different shirt. And a few minutes later they had left to go to the bar.

* * *

Kylie was able to watch her Rangers kick the Panthers ass, and Ryan was sure that he was going to have to fight the old man sitting next to them. He and Kylie had almost gotten in a fight about the game before Ryan could get her out of there.

He knew that she wasn't happy about being in Miami. He wasn't entirely sure why she agreed to come. She hadn't really smiled since she'd been there. And though he knew he shouldn't be, he was listening to Kylie talk to Niki on the phone. His body pressed against the opposite wall as she did the dishes in his kitchen.

"Good," Kylie's voice spoke. "I mean, I've been eating like crazy. I'm putting money on a really, really big boy," she laughed. "How's Miami? It's…sunny, I guess. I mean I probably should have just drove Luna down here, because when Ryan is at work I'm basically stuck inside, unless he drops me off downtown. I guess I could do some shopping tomorrow... no I won't buy you a Cuban cigar… because you can get them in New York… you can so. My Dad buys them all of the time… what about a pair of sexy sunglasses? I need some, so I'll mail yah a pair too…and a postcard… Chance? Ehh, he got carsick, but he's digging having a back yard…. Alright, I'll talk to you later. Bye."

Ryan listened to Kylie let out a sigh, and finish the dishes before he entered the kitchen and gave her a small smile. "Hey," she said, closing the dishwasher.

"How was your day?" Ryan asked, awkwardly kissing her cheek.

"Boring," Kylie yawned. "I cleaned all three of your bathrooms and then I slept. And then I took a shower and slept, and then I did the dishes, and I'm about to eat a strawberry pop-tart with marshmallow fluff. Don't judge me."

"That sounds disgusting," Ryan laughed.

"It does," Kylie nodded her head. "But that's what I'm eating. Hey do you think you could drive me to a…like I don't know like we have Grandma's Bakery. It's Italian pastries and desserts. Do you guys have something like that around there?"

"We have a regular bakery?" Ryan offered, raising an eyebrow.

"It's about thirty minutes away, fresh bread."

"Do…do they…" Kylie's mouth dropped open at the shock of not being able to eat Grandma's secret Cannolis. "Do they sell Ricotta filled Cannolis?" she asked, her bottom lip quivering.

"I…no," Ryan shook his head, watching Kylie trying not to cry.

"I want a Cannoli," she whispered.

"Look, I'm sure I can make you one."

"You can't just make a Cannoli!" Kylie yelled. "I can make a damned Cannoli! I want a Grandma Cannoli!"

"Well," Ryan shrugged. "What would you like me to do about that?"

"Get me a Grandma Cannoli!" She cried, folding her arms against her chest. "I need a Grandma Cannoli."

"This is Miami. We don't have bakeries. I mean, people are health freaks around here."

"There's gotta be somewhere," Kylie said. "Let's Google it. Because I have a feeling I'll be craving some Biscotti's too. We need to figure this out. This is a huge problem."

"What?" Ryan chuckled, watching Kylie frantically scratch her wrist. "A problem?"

"Okay. Tuesdays Kylie goes with Niki to get Cannolis. Kylie needs a Cannoli. Okay, this baby, his mom grew up with eating Cannolis every Tuesday. Tomorrow is Tuesday, and Kylie's taste buds know this. Baby knows this. Kylie knows this. The only person not getting this right now is Ryan!"

Kylie tried her best not to cry. She wasn't even sure what was happening. One minute she was craving a strawberry pop-tart with marshmallow fluff, and the next she was crying over the fact tomorrow she couldn't eat a Cannoli.

Ryan let out a sigh, but wrapped his arms around Kylie. "I'll go and see if I can't find a bakery around here somewhere, alright?" he asked, as Kylie sniffled into his shoulder.

"Okay," Kylie sniffled, nodding her head. She wiped her eyes with her index fingers, and shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't know why I just freaked out like that."

Ryan nodded his head. He knew why. She was far away from the people she loved, and saw on a daily basis. She was in an unfamiliar city, with unfamiliar people, living with an unfamiliar man. And on top of that, her hormones were going whacked because of the baby. He knew this was tough for her, and he needed to make this as easy as possible for her.

"It's fine," Ryan said, cupping her head with his hands. "I'm gonna go get you some Cannolis, you just hold still, alright?"

"Okay," Kylie nodded her head, sitting down at the kitchen table. "Thank you."

"I'll be back," Ryan nodded his head, grabbing the keys to his hummer. Kylie watched as Ryan left the house, Chance setting his head in her lap.

"Thank you," Kylie said when he let out a sigh. "The only man that won't let me down." She patted Chance's head and let out a sigh. She had a feeling this was going to be a long five months. Her only friend was an aging dog.


	4. Accidents Happen

A/N: Okay... so two things. 1. The first part of this is kinda something like the opening scene from Wolfe in Sheep's Clothing, where the Russian guy beats Ryan up. It's not the same situation, but that's where I got the idea. And 2. The results for the baby were 5-2. And the winner is....you'll have to wait and see.

Disclaimer: I don't own. Thank you Nik Nak17 for letting me use Niki!.

* * *

Kylie let out a yawn as she climbed out of bed. She stood up and looked down at her slowly growing stomach. She was going to find out the sex of her baby in just two more days. She scrunched her eyebrows in protest at the sound of Ryan letting out a moan in the bathroom.

"Ryan?" Kylie asked, slowly approaching the bathroom wearing just a tank top and tight pajama shorts. She slowly opened the door and let out a gasp at the sight of Ryan leaning over the bathroom sink, his baby blue button shirt torn and filled with blood. "What the hell happened to you?" she asked, taking the hand towel from him and dabbing it with water. She lightly dabbed at his face.

"I'm fine," he breathed painfully.

"You're missing a tooth," she shook her head. She slowly unbuttoned his shirt, and reached for the salt and cup he'd already grabbed from downstairs. She poured some water into the cup and dumped salt into it before handing it to Ryan as she wiped his nose free of blood.

"You're gonna make a good mom," he sighed, wincing in pain as she bandaged his arm.

"You going to tell me what happened?" she asked, turning the shower water on for him.

"I got beat up on the street on the way home."

"Okay," Kylie nodded her head. "You get in the shower, and I'll use your kit and bag this stuff up, alright? Make sure you keep the water hot. Do you think any of this blood couldn't be yours?"

"It's all mine," he shook his head. "He grabbed my left sleeve though. There could be prints."

"Alright," Kylie nodded her head again. "What about your tooth? Maybe your teeth grazed his knuckles."

"In my pocket," he nodded his head, pointing towards his shirt. "Don't worry about this stuff. I'll bring it into the lab. If you do it, they may call it into question."

Kylie let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. She wanted to help out. "Can't you see if Horatio will hire me temporarily or something. As like an assistant. Anything to keep me sane! I'm dying over here, Ryan."

"I will talk to him about it," Ryan nodded his head, though they both knew he wouldn't.

Kylie nodded her head, "Fine," she sighed. "I'm going back to bed since I'm not wanted. Do you want me to make you an appointment for your tooth?"

"That'd be great, I'm going to be busy today."

"Alright," she smirked, unbuttoning his dress pants for him. She pulled them to his ankles, her tongue slightly sticking out, as she tugged at his boxers as well. "Now you can take a shower," she nodded her head, taking in the sight before her.

Ryan shook his head but gave Kylie a smile anyway as she skipped out of the bathroom. When he finished his shower, Kylie was already sleeping again. He realized quickly that it's all she'd been doing. She woke up when he did, cooked him breakfast and started the coffee, and then crawled back into bed. She woke up for lunch, cleaned a bit and fell back asleep. She woke up, cooked dinner, and if she was feeling up to it, she'd initiate in what he liked to call pity sex. They weren't making love, but they weren't fucking either.

They both had needs, and unfortunately for her she was pregnant, and unable to go out and find someone who'd sleep with her. He, well he'd be able to get a one nightstand. But he decided he wouldn't do that to her.

He quietly dressed himself and then left the bedroom to pour a cup of coffee he knew she had made him, and pull the bagel from the toaster before he left the house.

* * *

Kylie let out a sigh, as she sat across from Ryan in the red booth. She hadn't wanted to go out but neither of them knew how to cook Chinese food. And that's what she wanted. God forbid Ryan order in. No. Kylie needed to get out of the house, Ryan had insisted. They were going to go out and eat and then go to the movies. Even though Kylie had told him she didn't want to be seen in public with him, and threw a glass at his head.

"Will you smile?" Ryan asked her, leaning forward, and placing his hand over hers on the table.

Kylie moved her hand from his and set it in her lap, and shook her head. "I don't want to be here," she sniffled. "I don't want to go see stupid Avatar, and I don't want to eat popcorn, and I don't want to walk on the boardwalk. I just want to sleep."

Ryan set his menu down and leaned over the table to grab Kylie's chin. "You're not fat. You're not ugly. You're not growing a mustache. You're beautiful, and you needed to get out of the house. It isn't healthy to sit around all day. And if you're active now, the baby will be active later. Active babies make good smart kids and athletics."

Kylie rolled her eyes. "I hate Miami," she informed him.

"I know," Ryan laughed, taking a sip of his soda. "I hated it when I first moved too. Why don't we go to the beach tomorrow? It's supposed to be in the high 80's."

"I'm not wearing a bathing suit after I've just gained 30 pounds," Kylie shook her head rapidly.

"You'll look fine," Ryan laughed. "It'll be fun."

"80?" Kylie asked, shaking her head. "It's snowing in New York. I should be drinking hot cider right now, not making plans to go to the beach. I don't like this weather."

"It takes some getting used to," Ryan agreed.

Kylie let out a sigh. She didn't want to get used to this. She wanted to be home.

"So," Ryan cleared his throat. "Why did you… how come you didn't keep your first kid?"

Kylie shook her head and bit her bottom lip, swirling her straw around in her drink. "I didn't have an abortion," she told him unable to look at him. "My boyfriend pushed me down the stairs when I was 16 weeks. The baby didn't make it."

"Wow," Ryan whispered.

"Yeah," Kylie laughed, nodding her head. "It's just easier to say I didn't want him, I guess."

"That makes sense," Ryan nodded his head. "So are we gonna find out the sex of the baby?"

"I would like to know," Kylie nodded her head, giving Ryan a smile.

"What would you like?"

"It doesn't really matter. But a boy would be nice."

"I'd like a girl."

"You would?" Kylie asked, raising an eyebrow at Ryan. She had pegged him of the type of guy who wanted to throw the ball around with his son.

"I grew up with boys," Ryan nodded his head. "I always wanted a baby sister to protect from boys."

"I grew up with boys, I don't even know how to handle girls. They're bratty. And two-faced. And bitchy."

"Bratty and bitchy are the same thing."

"They aren't. Bratty is throwing a fit when you don't get what you want. Bitchy is being a bitch. There's a difference."

"So what if we have a girl?"

"Than we're going to have to teach her not to be a bratty bitch. That might be hard, with Niki in the picture."

"Ugh yeah, she's resituated my jaw more times than I can count."

Kylie let out a giggle, and shook her head as a waitress set their food in front of them. "Mmm, I love Chinese," Kylie said, biting into her food.

"I can tell," Ryan laughed, watching Kylie dig into her food.

Kylie blushed a bit, but ignored Ryan as she continued to eat. "Did you figure out who beat yah up?"

Ryan cleared his throat and nodded his head. "Yeah, a couple of thugs. They're pleading not guilty, so I have to go to court once they set a court date."

Kylie nodded her head, and took a sip of her soda. "I got you an appointment for Thursday. It was the earliest they could fit you in. But they did send a prescription for you at a drugstore for the pain until then."

"Alright," Ryan nodded his head. "Thank you."

"Not a problem," Kylie shrugged. "The least I can do when I'm alone all day."

"Well Wednesday when you go to the hospital, if you like, you can stop by the lab and show me the sonograms."

"I think I might," Kylie nodded her head. "I guess I'll take the bus then."

"I can drop you off on the way to work," Ryan suggested.

"Okay." Kylie nodded her head, as her phone began to ring. "Flack…what?" Kylie asked, letting out a sigh. "Adam. Calm down. What do you mean she rearranged it? So move it all back. I don't know, Adam. It can't be that bad. Well, I'm about 12 hundred miles away from the crime lab. How would you like that I fix it? Okay, well maybe you can talk to Mac. Would you like me to call him? Okay. Just relax. I will call him first thing in the morning. Good-bye, Adam," Kylie sighed hanging up her phone.

"Everything alright?" Ryan asked, watching the smile wipe form Kylie's face.

"Apparently the replacement me is driving my work buddy insane," she complained. "He has major OCD and she rearranged every testing object in the lab. And he asked her nicely to put them back but she gave him attitude saying her way was better. And he's going to have an emotional breakdown."

"Like you've had these past few weeks?" Ryan asked.

Kylie gave him a glare. "Worse. Worse than the Cannoli incident," she said, finishing her food. "Can we get candy at the movies?"

"Sure," Ryan nodded his head. "What kind?"

"Sour patch kids, and…skittles. Skittles are good for throwing. And candy cigarettes. And of course popcorn. And Dr. Pepper. And licorice to make as straws."

"Are we going to vomit after the movie too?" Ryan grinned, as Kylie's eyes lit up thinking about eating candy.

"I am, yes," Kylie nodded her head, letting out a burp. "I'm probably gonna have a rotten tooth, but I don't care! We should go, so we can stop at the dollar store. Can we do that?"

"Of course," Ryan said, dropping a 20 on the table before standing up.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Kylie shrieked, setting her head under the water. "This water is so warm! And clear!" she exclaimed when she came back up. "It's like bath water!"

Ryan gave her a smile, and nodded his head, as a wave crashed over their heads, causing Kylie to let out a shriek before she was pushed down to the sand.

"Never been to Miami beaches?"

"Well, I have," Kylie shrugged. "In college. I wasn't ever sober enough to remember how fucking warm it was." She began to float on her back. "This is awesome," she sighed, closing her eyes.

Ryan swam towards her and set his hands under her back, causing her to open her eyes. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" Kylie asked, scrunching her eyes in protest.

"Because," Ryan said, watching her slowly close her eyes.

"Please don't drown me," she begged, as Ryan grabbed her armpits and pulled her through the water. He pressed a kiss to her lips, and brushed his right hand along her stomach. A wave lifted them causing Kylie to let out a giggle, and stand upright. She wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled when he pulled her under the water with him.

"Let's go home and take a shower," Ryan grinned, Kylie nodding her head in agreement with his idea.

* * *

Ryan crawled back into his bed, and wrapped his arm around Kylie's naked waist, and nuzzled his face into the side of her neck. She slowly let out a yawn, and turned around to look at him. "What time is it?" she mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"2 in the morning," Ryan whispered. "Go back to bed. You can't sleep in tomorrow."

"Right," Kylie yawned again. "Can you believe…we're going to be parents in 25 weeks."

"I…I ugh, wanted to talk to you about that."

"Hmm?"

"You should move in here. After we go back to New York to have the baby. You should bring your things back here. We should…get married."

Kylie's eyes slowly opened. "Ryan," she sighed, shaking her head. "I don't know. I love New York."

"Think about it," he smiled, kissing her nose. "You've got 25 weeks."

Kylie nodded her head. She was excited that she only had 25 more weeks. Because in 15 they were going back to New York. 15 more weeks until she was with her best friend and her family. 15 more weeks until she could help Adam out with his problems.

"Go back to bed," Ryan whispered in her ear.

* * *

Kylie opened the door to the DNA lab where she had seen Ryan talking to a woman she hadn't been introduced to. "Well, yeah," she heard Ryan talk to the short blonde haired woman. She watched him shrug his shoulders. "I mean she's pregnant, but we're not dating. We're trying to work out a custody plan. I mean I'm trying to get full custody, but we'll see. So? That date?"

Kylie cleared her throat causing Ryan to turn around. "Kylie."

"Congratulations," Kylie growled, throwing the sonograms that she had brought for Ryan to look at, at him. "It's a fucking girl!"

"Kylie!" Ryan shouted as Kylie turned on her heels, and left the lab. He chased her outside of the lab and down the concrete steps, still trying to grab her attention. "Kylie come back! Let me explain."

Kylie turned on her heels and glared at Ryan. "Explain?" she asked. "Last night you were begging me to stay in Miami. If I remember correctly you proposed to me! And today I'm just some bitch you knocked up? It doesn't work like that! And if you think you're _ever_ going to see your kid after this, let alone get custody, you're out of your mind." Kylie snapped, before turning around to walk away from Ryan.

"Kylie!" Ryan called after her.

"Go to hell!" Kylie shouted, giving him the middle finger as she walked away. She turned to the left where she knew his car was parked and waited for him to go back inside before she grinned. She had pick-pocketed his keys from him, something she learned from Niki, the Mafia Bella.

"I'm so glad my best friend is a bitch," she grinned, unlocking the hummer, and jumping into it.

She didn't think twice when she pulled into Ryan's driveway, and unlocked his house door, that he would probably report the car stolen. But when she saw a police car pull behind her, she knew she was in trouble. "Fuck," she said to herself, opening the door to the Hummer, and stepping onto the ground.

"Ma'am, did you know this car was reported stolen?" The officer asked, stepping out of the car, his hand on his gun until he realized she was pregnant.

"What?" Kylie asked. "My boyfriend dropped me off at the hospital, and then I walked to his work to take the car home so he wouldn't have to leave. That was the plan. This is his car."

"CSI Wolfe has reported it stolen, Ma'am. And what's your name?"

"Kylie Flack," Kylie mumbled, grabbing her stomach. "Ouch."

"Are you okay, Ma'am?"

"Yeah," Kylie nodded her head. "The baby is just…" she winced in pain at another sharp pain coming from her stomach. "Ouch," she sighed again, leaning on the back of the hummer. She pulled her phone from her back pocket and dialed Ryan's cell phone, and got an angry greeting.

"I can not believe you had the audacity to steal my car, Kylie!" He shouted into her ear.

"Ryan," Kylie cried. "Something's wrong."

"What do you mean?" he asked, worry becoming evident in his voice.

"I mean I think something is wrong," she repeated. "I can't…it hurts to breathe.

"Ma'am!" The officer shouted, sitting beside her. "You're bleeding," he said, looking at the concrete under Kylie, which was stained with blood. "We need to get you to the hospital."

Kylie nodded her head, but couldn't stand up. Her stomach hurt too much to even move, let alone stand. And everything around her was becoming a blurred vision.

* * *

"Oh, Bella!" a voice rang in her head. What was her mother doing in Miami? She asked herself. She slowly opened her eyes, revealing a room full of people, and an oxygen thing in her nose. She glanced at her hand to see an IV stuck in her hand, and a heartbeat monitor on her finger.

"Hi," Kylie whispered, closing her eyes again.

"How are you feeling?" Mrs. Flack asked, squeezing her hand.

"Like I'm slowly dying," Kylie mumbled.

"Don't talk like that, Bella. You'll be fine."

Kylie opened her eyes and turned towards Niki, who jumped from the counter besides Kylie's bed and gave her a smile. She answered her unasked question. "You had some bleeding in your abdomen. And Brent gave you his blood and they put you in surgery to stop the bleeding before it could hurt your baby. Which is a girl, congratulations. But now the doctor is ordering you to stay on bed rest until the little devil comes out."

"Thanks," Kylie nodded her head, closing her eyes again. "Is Daddy here?"

"He's in the cafeteria with Brent and Donald," Mrs. Flack nodded her head.

"Can you go get him?" Kylie asked.

"Sure," Mrs. Flack nodded her head, standing up. She pressed a kiss to Kylie's forehead before leaving the room. Ryan and Niki were left alone with her.

"Your mom is the biggest worrier ever," Niki complained.

"Well," Kylie nodded her head. "I could have told you that."

"No!" Niki shrieked. "She was crying because you were in surgery. Like the doctor was like the surgery isn't what I'm worried about, it's getting blood back in her. And she's worried about the surgery. She's not even worried about Brent's blood being rejected. They tested him for AIDS, by the way."

"Ehw," Kylie giggled.

Ryan sat besides Kylie where her mother had been sitting, and set his hand over hers, which she quickly pulled away from him. This didn't go unnoticed by Niki. She was still upset with him for the day's earlier events. "I'm mad at you," Kylie informed him. "Don't think I forgot that, asshole."

"If you would have waited three more seconds," Ryan informed her. "I was going to tell Kate no, I couldn't go on a date with her, because I have a pregnant girlfriend."

"I'm not your girlfriend," Kylie said, turning towards Niki. "Are you and Donnie dating yet?"

"Donnie's an asshole," Niki replied. "So no. I am, however, flirting with Brent."

"That's sick," Kylie scrunched her face in protest. "What did Donnie do?"

"He was freaking. Sucked face with that Angell chick."

"Aw," Kylie said sarcastically. "Poor baby. Was that before or after you sucked face with Brent?"

"After," Niki mumbled, brushing her bangs in front of her face in embarrassment.

"You both are so stubborn," Kylie laughed, before letting out a fit of coughs.

"Tell me about it," Niki rolled her eyes. "It was pulling teeth getting Daddy Flack and Mom Flack to let me and Donnie come at all. I had to threaten Daddy Flack with hash brownies at the next family event."

"Hash brownies?" Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow at the girls.

"It's a long story that you don't deserve to know about," Niki snapped, rolling her eyes at Ryan.

The door to Kylie's room opened, four Flacks entering, Flack Sr. in the lead. "Hey baby girl," he smiled, sitting on the opposite side Ryan was of his daughter, and kissing her cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Like crap," Kylie shrugged. "I'll be okay though."

"Did they say when you can leave?"

"I don't know," Kylie shrugged.

"Well, we'll figure that out. Donald and Brent will go help Ryan get your stuff packed up from his place, and we'll figure out how we're going to get Chance back to New York."

"Wait," Ryan shook his head. "I thought we agreed to wait a bit to go back to New York," he said, turning towards Kylie.

"Well, that's nice," Flack Sr. nodded his head. "And now we are agreeing that Kylie should come back to New York." She turned towards Ryan and gave him a blank stare and then turned towards Flack. "Right, son?"

"Right," Flack nodded his head, avoiding eye contact with his father.

"Great. So now that we're on the same page."

"We're not on the same page, though," Ryan laughed. "Kylie's not going back to New York for another 15 weeks."

"She's going back when she gets out of the hospital," Flack Sr. replied, remaining calm.

"Can we not fight about me and talk like Kylie isn't here?" Kylie asked, turning from Ryan to her father.

Flack Sr. turned to look at his daughter. "Kylie. This does not concern you."

Niki let out a laugh, and shook her head. She loved when Kylie's dad tried to fight over Kylie with her boyfriends.

"Well, I'd like to be with Kylie every step of her pregnancy, and I had an agreement with my boss that I would stay 15 more weeks. I can't be with her if she's not here."

"I'm sorry, but you are just going to have to deal. It's 15 weeks."

"Yeah, so the next time I see her she's finished her second trimester, and I miss three doctor's appointments? This is my kid too."

"Well," Flack Sr. turned towards Kylie. "What do you want?"

"I wanna go home," she admitted. "But I also agreed to stay here. And that's what I'm going to do."

"You don't have to stay here, baby," Flack Sr. said, running his hand through his daughter's hair. "Mom and I can stay with you in your apartment and take care of you."

"I can do that too," Ryan replied.

"I'll be home before you know it," Kylie sighed.

"You're coming home," Flack Sr. insisted, standing up. "You're coming home, or I'm staying here."

"Daddy," Kylie sighed, shaking her head. "I'm gonna be fine, alright?"

"No," Flack Sr. shook his head. "Obviously you won't, or we wouldn't be in this situation."

"I'm not gonna fight with you."

"Puck, she'll be fine," Mrs. Flack said, grabbing Flack Sr.'s shoulder. "You're overreacting."

He let out a sigh and shook his head. He didn't want his baby girl to be hurt any more than she already was. But he knew she had to learn this guy was an asshole on her own. "Do what you want," he said, standing up. "That's what you always do."

Niki watched, wide-eyed as Flack Sr. walked out of the room. "Ugh. Kylie. You better go home."

"She can do what she wants," Ryan said, standing up. "She's not his little girl anymore."

"When you're daughter is in this situation, you'll understand," Mrs. Flack snapped at Ryan. "Until then, you don't get to judge my husband. He has a right to dislike you, and he has a right to want Kylie home. Where she belongs."

"She's right," Kylie nodded her head turning to Ryan. "I should probably go home." She bit her bottom lip and sat up. "I'm not gonna go home right away though. I mean it'll probably be a few weeks. But really. You don't want to be on his bad side."

Ryan nodded his head and cleared his throat; clearly agitated with the fact Kylie wasn't taking his side in front of everyone. "That's fine. We can…we can figure something out. I'll see if Horatio will let me go a few weeks earlier. You probably shouldn't be on a plane though, so we'll have to drive again."

Kylie nodded her head, and turned back towards her mom. "That seems like a fair compromise, right?"

"Right," Mrs. Flack nodded her head. "I'm sure your father will agree with that. I'm going to go find him. You're all coming with me."

"Yes ma'am," Brent said, following his mother.

Flack turned towards Kylie. "I'm glad you're okay," he smiled before heading out of the room, Niki following behind.

Kylie turned back to Ryan. "Sorry." They both said at the same time, causing them both to smile.

"I shouldn't have said those things to Kate," Ryan mumbled. "I was just upset you didn't give me an answer. About the proposal."

"One that wasn't a proposal. And two. Ryan. You saw my dad. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't live in Miami. Three. We aren't going to get married just because we're having a kid together."

"So we're having a girl," he smiled, changing the subject. "Looks like I won that."

"Yeah, yeah," Kylie rolled her eyes. Setting her hand besides Ryan's. "She isn't gonna be a girly girl though. I'm not letting her wear dresses."

"I can deal with that," Ryan smirked, pressing his forehead to Kylie's. "I'm glad you're alright," he whispered, pressing a kiss to her cheek.


	5. Workspace bros

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't even dream about it anymore. Okay, maybe I do sometimes.....

* * *

Kylie set her hand on her stomach, and waddled into the lab, a smile on her face. She had tried to get Ryan to let her out of the house for weeks, but he hadn't budged. Until this morning when he told her he'd meet her for lunch if she'd like. So now she was in the lobby of the lab waiting for him.

"Hey," she heard him from behind her. "Who's that beautiful girl in the cute purple shirt?"

Kylie gave him a smile, and patted her belly. "Hi," she giggled. "Are you ready? We're hungry."

"Ugh…I'm gonna need a few more minutes," Ryan sighed, shaking his head. "We got a lead, I gotta do a interrogation real quick."

"Okay," Kylie nodded her head. "I'll sit down and wait."

"I'll grab you something to drink. You can come sit in my office. It's air conditioned unlike out here."

"I'm fine out here Ryan," Kylie smiled. "I'll just sit out here until your done. Unless you wanna let me sit in on your interrogation."

"I'll show you to my office."

"Ry," Kylie sighed, rolling her eyes when Ryan set his hand on the small of her back, and pushed her towards his office. Though she hated it, she couldn't say she didn't like that Ryan was overprotective of her. She would have been fine sitting in the heat for ten minutes, but she appreciated that he worried about her.

"Ky," Ryan replied, setting her in his computer chair. "Stay here. Got it?"

"Where's my drink?" She asked him, spinning in the chair.

"What would you like?"

"Mountain Dew please," Kylie smiled, still spinning in the computer chair.

"Alright. I'll be back in two minutes with Mountain Dew."

"See you in 120 seconds," Kylie giggled. She let out a sigh as Ryan left the office, and she turned to look at the pictures on his desk. She smiled when she heard the door open again. "Is this you when you were a kid?" She asked turning around. But it wasn't Ryan who walked in. "Hi," she said, looking at a man she didn't know.

* * *

"Kylie, right?" the man asked.

"How'd you know?"

"You're pregnant and your sitting at Ryan's desk," the man said. "I'm Eric Delko."

"Oh," Kylie nodded her head. "Good to meet yah."

"So are you and Ryan a thing?" Eric asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No," Kylie shook her head. "I mean, we're just making the best out of a bad situation," she shrugged.

"Wow," Eric chuckled. "I didn't think he had it in him."

"What?"

"To have a one night stand with a beautiful girl," Eric smiled. "And get her pregnant. And he's sticking around? Wow, he's stepped up."

"Stepped up?" Kylie asked, raising an eyebrow. "What's that mean?"

"He hasn't had a steady girlfriend since…. wow I can't even remember. Did he take you to the ballet?"

"Ballet?" Kylie giggled. "No," she started to laugh, shaking her head. "I'm glad he's stepped up," she shrugged. "It doesn't mean we have to get married, but it's nice to know he's with me. He may do stupid things, but his heart's in the right place."

"Stupid things?"

"Like flirting with that Kate girl. And calling me a slut, and trying to fight my dad, and trying to get me to marry him," Kylie gave Eric a smile and twirled in the chair. "But he cares, even is he doesn't know what he should do."

"So you don't mind that he's a total fuck up? That he lies to keep his job? Or that he used to gamble?"

"He used to gamble?" Kylie asked, Eric nodded his head. "I don't mind," she shook her head. "He'll be a good Daddy. I'll be the one that teaches her right from wrong, and he'll be the one that makes sure no boys hurt her."

Eric let out a laugh. "Ryan? A scary Dad? He can't even fire his gun."

"I know about that," Kylie rolled her eyes. "And he didn't have the shot."

"Really? Is that what he told you?"

"That's what I'm telling you," Kylie informed Eric. "I'm confused. Aren't you supposed to have his back? Tell me he's a good guy? I mean the guys on my CSI team. We don't throw each other under the bus."

Eric let out a laugh and shook his head. "We're all family here, we just…we butt heads sometimes."

"Right," Kylie nodded her head. She smiled when she saw Ryan coming back, a glass with ice and Mountain Dew in hand, and a straw.

"Hey," he smiled, walking into his office. "Here's your Mountain Dew. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone? I'll be about 20 minutes."

"Okay," Kylie nodded her head, taking a sip from her glass. "Will you put your password in for me so I can play like Solitaire or something?"

"Sure," Ryan nodded his head, leaning over Kylie, to type in his password. "If you get sick, I'm right across the hall." He turned towards the interrogation room. "Come over if you feel like something's wrong."

"I'm fine, Ry," Kylie promised him. "I'll see you in 20 minutes. Stop worrying."

"Right," he nodded his head. "Okay. Don't leave my office Kylie."

"What?" Kylie asked. "Would these blue eyes betray you?"

Ryan gave her a look causing Kylie to wave at him. "Go do your interrogation. I'm starving."

"See yah in a bit," Ryan sighed, heading out of the office.

"That was nice of him to get you a drink," Eric shrugged. "Nicest I've ever seen him."

"Well, when a woman is pregnant with a man's child, the man tends to do anything the woman asks him too."

"I'll keep that in mind," Eric smiled. He stood up and shook Kylie's hand. "Nice to meet you, Miss Kylie."

"Bye," Kylie said, turning towards the computer.

* * *

Kylie leaned her head against the door of Ryan's Hummer and let out a sigh. "Do you and Eric hate each other or something?" she asked him, turning to look at him.

"What would make you think that?" Ryan asked, glancing at her for a quick second before turning his eyes back to the road.

"He was…he was trying to get me to resent you or something," Kylie shrugged. "He told me you gambled, and you were basically a pussy."

"What?" Ryan laughed.

"Yeah," Kylie nodded her head. "I mean I told him I didn't care, but he just seemed like he was trying to get me to leave you."

"Are you serious?" Ryan asked, glancing back at Kylie who nodded her head.

"Yeah," she whispered. "I told him your heart was in the right place, but he seemed to find the fact I believed you weren't a bad person…funny. He thought it was funny." She watched him clench his jaw, and grip the steering wheel a bit tighter. "I don't think you're a bad person," she promised him.

"What do you think of me, then?" Ryan asked her.

"Well, everyone makes mistakes," Kylie told him. "I don't know about your past, all I know is that right now, even though you don't really know how to be a good… father and boyfriend, you're trying. And it's more than I could ask you for. Your heart's in the right place. That's what I like about you. You do what you have to for the people you care about. But Eric…he just seemed like he resented you, and he was trying to get me to do the same. I mean he was nice. But it just…. it made me feel awkward. I didn't like that he was trying to make me second guess what I was doing with you. Why I was having your kid, yah know?"

Ryan nodded his head, and moved his hand to Kylie's thigh. "I'm here," Ryan started. "And I'm not gonna leave you. I'm here for good. We may or may not work out in a relationship, but I'm going to be here for as long as our little girl is alive. You're not getting rid of me."

"I know that," Kylie promised him. "I told him that. I just don't understand, I mean my team…we never throw each other under the bus. I can count a hundred times one of us was in trouble, and we all pulled through to help out the other person. We never would try to get someone to hate one of us."

Ryan pulled into a parking spot and turned the car off. He turned to look at Kylie. "Eric and I have a bumpy pass. We've got each other's backs, but that doesn't mean that we always get along. He was probably trying to look out for me in some weird way. If you want, I can talk to him."

"No, you don't need to do that," Kylie shook her head. "I just thought you had a right to know what happened today."

"Well, thanks for telling me. I appreciate it."

"Anytime. Can we eat now? Baby is kicking. She wants food."

"Yea," Ryan smiled, opening the car door. "You know, we need to figure out a name for her. We've only got a few weeks."

Kylie nodded her head, but shrugged. "We'll figure out something eventually," Kylie promised. "Right now," she said, heading towards the restaurant. "I want some spinach dip and tortilla chips."

"That sounds good," Ryan nodded his head, wrapping his arm around Kylie's waist.

* * *

Ryan stepped off the elevator, and looked around for Eric. He was pissed, and Eric was going to explain why the hell he had talked to Kylie. He headed through the lab, and spotted Eric, alone in his lab coat, analyzing evidence. He opened the door. "Why did you tell Kylie I gambled?" Ryan asked, causing Eric to look up.

"What?" Eric asked.

"Don't play dumb with me. You tried to get her to dump me. She told me about your little chat, and I don't appreciate you throwing me under the bus like that."

"Whoa man," Eric laughed. "Chill out."

"Chill out? You disrespected Kylie. You put her in an uncomfortable position, and you made her feel like she was making a bad choice. You had no right, what so ever, to talk to her about my past. A past she knew about, and you made seem like I was a horrible person. I don't care if you think I'm a bad person, or if you want to criticize me, but you do not go to Kylie and make her feel like she's made a bad choice. You got that? You have a problem with me, that's fine. Don't talk shit about me to her!"

Eric nodded his head. "I'm sorry, dude," he sighed. "I shouldn't have said what I said. But if it's any consolation, she told me you were a good guy. Nothing I said changed her mind."

Ryan nodded his head. "That's because, unlike you, she tries to find the good in everyone."

"Well good luck to you, man," Eric said. "Are you moving to New York for good?"

"We don't know yet," Ryan shrugged. "We're still trying to figure everything out."

Eric nodded his head. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow morning," Ryan informed him. "So I guess I'll see yah in a few months."

"I guess so," Eric said. "Give me a call when she's born. Congratulations."

"Thanks," Ryan said, shaking Eric's hand, before he left the lab.

* * *

Ryan watched as Kylie sat on his bed, and slid her feet into her sneakers. She looked up at him with a sad look on her face. "Can you tie my shoes for me?" she asked him nervously. She hated asking people for help. He nodded his head, and sat on the floor to tie her shoes for her.

"Are you ready for the drive?" he asked, looking up when he finished.

Kylie shrugged, and grabbed his hand to stand up. "I'll probably asleep the whole way," she told him, letting out a sigh when she finally managed to stand up without needing to use him as support. "This baby needs to come. I want to be able to see my feet again. And be able to sit without having to pee every 15 minutes. Oh great. This road trip it gonna be hell."

Ryan let out a laugh, and cupped her face in his hands, before giving her a kiss. "Mmm," he mumbled, grabbing her ass and setting her back on the bed.

"We gotta go," Kylie whispered, between his kisses. "My Dad will kill you if we're not in New York by 9 tomorrow night. And we're gonna have to stop at a hotel to sleep."

"I can drive straight through," Ryan promised her. "We'll be fine."

"I'm gonna need to sleep in a bed."

"Right," Ryan sighed. Sitting up.

Kylie pointed towards a bag sitting on the floor. "That's gotta go with us, and then I think we're ready to go."

"Alright," Ryan said, climbing off the bag. He grabbed the bag and turned back to give Kylie a wink.

"You need to help me get back up!" Kylie giggled, still sitting on the bed. "You pushed me back down!"

"Oh right," Ryan said, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. "Do you want me to help you down the steps?"

"I got it, jerk face," Kylie said sticking her tongue out. She grabbed the railing on the stairs, and headed down them, Ryan behind her.

"Did you use the bathroom?"

"Yes!" Kylie yelled, stomping her foot when she got to the end of the steps. "Though it wouldn't matter because we're still gonna have to stop in a few hours."

"Well," Ryan smiled, making sure all of the lights were off in the house. "Then I guess we're ready to go."

"I guess so," Kylie nodded her head, opening the front door. "On the road for 20 hours. Woohoo."

"Should we stop at a cheap motel or an expensive hotel?"

"Motel," Kylie said. "We can sneak the dog in at a motel."

"Motel it is," Ryan nodded his head, locking the door as Kylie headed for his car, Chance following behind her. He let out a sigh and glanced at his home, hoping he'd be coming back here. If Kylie asked him to stay in New York, he would. But he didn't want to.


	6. Labor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CSI characters. Nik Nak 17 allows me to use Niki Foxx. Check out her stories!!! Maybe if she gets more reviews she'll start updating more often :D

A/N: Next chapter will be longer, and more detailed. This is just a filler. And there's a poll for the baby's name up too.

* * *

Niki always thought surprise parties were the best thing ever. It'd been the only reason she agreed to allowing Mrs. Flack throw Kylie a baby shower. Because she wanted to surprise her best friend. She loved seeing the faces of people who weren't expecting something. And the fact Kylie had been adamant on not having one, made Niki even more eager to help Mom Flack throw one.

And now Niki was chugging back a beer at Pizza Hut, while Kylie complained that she had to pee already for the third time. "I can't wait until this baby comes. I want to be able to drink again."

"Any day now, right?" Niki asked, standing up. Kylie nodded her head, and used the table to help her get up.

"And then I'm never having any more again."

"You say that now but you'll have at least two more. You love kids."

"That was before I knew the pain of carrying one around. Can we go now? I wanna take a nap before I go to the lab tonight."

"We have one more stop," Niki said, standing up.

"Fine. Let's make it quick," Kylie replied standing up and following Niki towards the exit of the restaurant.

* * *

Kylie smiled at the baby shower banner hanging over her head, her hands clasped to her mouth. She knew eventually she'd have a surprise baby shower if she didn't give in to her mother's pestering, but she hadn't been expecting one until after the baby was born.

"Wow," Kylie laughed, shaking her head.

"Hah! You were surprised!" Niki stuck her tongue out.

"I totally was," Kylie laughed, walking towards her mother. She gave her a hug, and then kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Mom," Kylie laughed, turning towards the women who had been invited as well.

"Let's play a game!" Niki shouted, "Or open presents!"

"I think she's more happy with this shower than me," Kylie laughed, heading for the presents as well.

* * *

Kylie patted her belly as Ryan finished putting together their new crib, and set it at the foot of Kylie's bed in her bedroom. She had finished folding the clothes she had received from various people at her shower, including hundreds of Mets and Rangers clothes, all to the dismay of Ryan, who was a Red Sox fan.

"How much longer until she finally comes?" Ryan asked, sitting on the bed.

"Any day," Kylie giggled when Ryan pulled her on the bed besides him. She nuzzled her head into the side of his neck, and wrapped an arm around his waist. "We still gotta name her," she groaned.

"I like Elizabeth."

"Lizzy the lizard. That's what she'll get called."

"What about Beth?"

"That's a grandma's name."

"You are not helping me at all," Ryan laughed, lying back on the bed, bringing Kylie with him.

"Well I just haven't thought of the perfect name yet," Kyle shrugged. "It took my mom three days after I was born to name me Kylie. I almost left the hospital without a name."

"Seriously? My mom named me the day she knew she was pregnant."

"My mom had trouble naming all of us. Except Donnie."

"Well, obviously that's genetic," he laughed, kissing the top of her forehead.

"Hey! Don't make fun of your daughter's mother!" Kylie half joked.

"I'm sorry," Ryan laughed. "I like Sadie, actually. Sadie's my number one choice. Sadie Marie."

"Sadie's a good pick," Kylie agreed. "We'll see. I don't know yet. We've got a few weeks, I hope."

"Are you nervous?" Ryan asked, running his fingertips lightly along her arm.

"Yes," she admitted. "You?"

"Yeah. A lot," he nodded his head. "What if we're bad parents?"

"We won't be," Kylie promised him. "And if we are, it's not like she'll know until she's a teenager. And then every parent is a horrible parent. She'll love us though."

"I hope so," Ryan whispered.

"At least you don't have to have the sex talk with her," Kylie laughed.

"Exactly why I wanted a girl," he smirked.

"Exactly why I wanted a boy." She turned her head up to look at him. "You'll be a good dad, don't worry about it."

"You'll be a god mom."

"I know," she smiled. "I was voted most likely to have the most kids senior year. Unofficially, of course. Because that wasn't an _actually_ superlative."

"One is enough," Ryan laughed.

Kylie shrugged. "I don't think I'd mind more. Eventually. Like maybe when this one is 18 or something. But I'm patient. You need patience with children."

"I've got patience for evidence, and I'm alright with other people's kids."

"We'll learn," Kylie told him, closing her eyes and letting out a lawn.

"Oh. You're gonna so to sleep on me?"

"Yes," Kylie told him, snuggling into his side as he pulled the comforter over them.

"Goodnight," he whispered, kissing her nose.

* * *

Adam turned around to face a very pregnant Kylie, her hands on her hips, and a frown on her face. "Kylie!" he sighed in relief, hugging her. "Oh Kylie, you are a life saver! Look! Look at my desk!" He turned towards the desk where Haylen was sitting, a smile on her face.

"Why are your books on your desk?" Kylie asked, slowly approaching the table. "Oh my God! Adam is that a fingerprint mark on the glass" she pressed her nose as close as she could to the table. "It is! Aye Dios Mio!"

"What's the problem?" Haylen asked as Kylie squatted under the table, and opened up one of the cabinets.

"Where's the cleaning detergent?" she asked when she realized it wasn't there anymore.

"If I knew my desk wouldn't be dirty!" Adam exclaimed.

"Okay," Kylie nodded her head, and sat on the floor, when she realized she couldn't get back up. "I need you to grab my hand and help me stand back up." She held her hand out to Adam who let out a nervous laugh, but helped her stand back up. "Alright, good," she sighed when she was standing back up.

"Kylie!" someone yelled, opening the glass door. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be on bed rest! That means you shouldn't be up and walking around! What if you start to bleed out again? Hmm?"

Kylie rolled her eyes as Ryan lightly grabbed her wrist. "I'm fine. No bleeding," she sighed. "Besides it's better for me to be around people just in case something does happen. What if I'm all alone and I can't move and I'm bleeding everywhere and I can't get to a phone?"

"Kylie," Ryan hissed lowly. "I'm home with you all of the time. Come on. You're making me nervous."

"I'm fine. I feel fine. Everything's fine. I've been lying around in bed for weeks. Ry, just let me have some fun. Please?"

"We can have fun all you want. In your bed. I'll go to Blockbuster and rent some movies. I'll cook you some dinner, I'll buy you board games."

"How are you going to go to the store to buy food, rent movies, and pick out board games if you can't even figure out where Broadway is?" Kylie rolled her eyes. "Ryan, I'm fine. I promise if I start to feel sick, I'll lay down, and have someone drive me home."

Ryan let out a sigh, and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Alright. Fine. You can stay," he nodded his head and crossed his arms over his chest. "But I'm staying too."

"Ryan!" Kylie groaned.

"No, Kylie. 20 weeks ago you were in the hospital because you took a car and drove when you shouldn't have. You don't understand your limits. So you want to stay? That's fine. But I am too."

"Kales, you were in the hospital?" Adam asked, scratching the back of his head. "I ugh…I didn't…are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Kylie said, rolling her eyes. "God, you guys make a big deal out of everything! I'm fine, the baby is fine! We're fine. And I just fucking pissed my pants," she cried.

"Kales," Ryan shook his head. That's not piss. That's…your water just broke!"

"Ouch," Kylie cried. "I think that was a contraction!" She grabbed Ryan's arm and leaned over. "I don't wanna do this anymore!" she cried.

"Okay," Ryan started. "Take a deep breath, and just breathe through it okay? As soon as it's over I'll drive you to the hospital."

"You don't even know where the fucking hospital is!" Kylie shouted, scratching his arm. "Oh my God! I'm in labor! I don't wanna be in labor! I take it back, I don't wanna have kids!"

"I'll drive!" Adam offered. "That way you can sit in the back seat with her," he said, grabbing the keys to an NYPD issued car. "Let's go, before she has another one of those things."

"It's a contraction," Kylie growled, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Niki! I need to call Niki!"

"I'll call her," Ryan offered.

"No," Kylie growled. "You already did enough, thank you very much," she spoke sternly, shaking him free. "Like getting me pregnant."

"Was it really that bad?" Ryan asked her.

"Yes! I just thought I was dieing," she waddled out of the lab, following Adam.

"I'm sorry," Ryan said. "I'll give you a back rub when we get to the hospital, okay? Come here," he said grabbing her hand. "I'm right here, alright?"

"You're not in labor!" Kylie yelled. "You have no idea what is happening to my body right now! I need to call Niki!"

"Here," Ryan said, pulling his cell phone out, and handing it to Kylie after he dialed Niki's phone number.


	7. Rylie Rene

A/N: It was shorter than I anticipated but it's whatever.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Niki hurried into Kylie's room, and winced as she listened to her friend cry in pain. "Is it coming out!" she yelled, sitting beside her.

"No you ass wipe!" Kylie yelled. "It's a contraction!" Kylie let out a sigh, and rolled onto her side, and closed her eyes, while Ryan ran his hands through her hair.

"They're getting closer, that's a good sign, alright," Ryan promised, her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You'll be alright. In another hour or so you'll be ready."

"It's been ten minutes," Kylie told him. "I've got like 20 more fucking hours of this bullshit!"

"Just think. When this is all over we're gonna have a little girl."

"I don't want a little girl," she whined, shaking her head. "I want a large shot glass of vodka, and a nap!"

"You can get those things as soon as she's here," Ryan promised. "Here," he set his hand in hers. "I don't care if you gotta break it. Squeeze as hard as you need to."

"Scoot the fuck over," Niki said, moving Ryan out of the way. "Alright. Remember when you wanted to play street hockey with the guys because I was? And you got nailed in the face with the ball and your mouth was all bloody and you had a black eye and we went to the ER?"

"Yes," Kylie whispered, nodding her head. "This hurts worse than that," she cried. "I don't wanna do this! Why can't I just have a Sea section? That's what I want! Let them just cut it out of me!"

"Maybe we can get you an epidural?" Niki asked, looking at Ryan.

"Okay," Kylie sniffled. "Will that hurt?"

"No," Niki shook her head. "The needle will, but then you won't feel a thing. And then before you know it, this is over. And you'll have your little girl in your arms!"

"Oh the needle!" Kylie whined.

"Kales what's worse a needle or natural child birth?"

"Child birth," Kylie contemplated. "Then again I can hold that against her for the rest of her life."

A nurse came in, a smile on her face that all three people wanted to wipe off. "How are we doing Mommy?"

"I'm gonna kill her," Kylie mumbled, rolling onto her back.

"Sweetie, you shouldn't be on your back okay?" the nurse asked.

"Really?" Niki asked. "How the fuck else is she gonna pop this sucker out? She gonna stand up and do it?"

"Well…" the nurse started.

"Just get me a fucking needle!" Kylie shouted when another contraction hit her. "The largest one you've got! Please God make it stop! I don't wanna be hurting anymore!"

"Okay, Kylie," Ryan said, squeezing back into this spot when Niki stood up. "Deep breaths, alright," he whispered, grabbing her hand. He brushed her hair from her face for her, and kissed her neck. He winced a bit when she squeezed his hand. "It hurts," she said, wiping a stray tear from her face. The past three hours had gone well, she hadn't shed a tear, just cursed a lot. And now she was crying.

"My back hurts," she whispered, closing her eyes.

"Okay," Ryan nodded his head, standing up. "I'll rub it for you okay?"

"Okay," Kylie nodded her head. Letting out a sigh when Ryan walked over to the opposite side of the bed and crawled onto her bed, kneading his knuckles into her back muscles. "That's better," she told him, holding onto the plastic railing of the bed.

"Hey," a voice said, entering the room.

"Who is that?" Kylie asked, unable to turn around.

"It's Brent," he said, walking over to her right said. "Hey sis. How you doing?"

"Horrible," Kylie mumbled, leaning up to accept a kiss on the cheek. "Where's everyone else?"

"Don just went to pick up Ma and Pop. Sammie is on her way too, and Jason is dropping the kids off with his baby sitter. He and Nat will be here soon. Some guy is in the lobby. John Cardoza?"

"Jesse?" Ryan asked, looking up.

"Jesse?" Kylie smiled. "Oh let him in here! He's one sexy daddy!"

"Hey!" Ryan said.

"What?" Kylie asked. "Oh that wasn't me talking. That was my epidural."

"You didn't even get one yet!" Niki laughed.

"I'm just practicing for when I get high. He is hot though. He's hot for you. Like he's your type."

Niki pulled at her low cut shirt, and pushed her boobs up, and then ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry. Cardoza? Spanish? A Spaniard really knows how to rock a bed. Better then Mr. Flintstone. Arriba! Bring him in here!"

"Guys," Ryan rolled his eyes. "I'm in the room can we not talk about banging Spaniards?"

"Babe," Kylie said, looking at Ryan. "Go get your friend and bring him in here. I'm sure he's bored out of his mind in the waiting room by his self."

"Yeah Wolfe," Niki smirked. "Go get your friend."

Ryan let out a sigh, but climbed from the bed without saying goodbye. He headed into the lobby and nodded his head when he saw Jesse sitting with his right leg over his left. "Jesse," Ryan said, heading towards him.

"Hey," Jesse spoke, standing up to shake Ryan's hand. "Horatio said Kylie went into labor and I came here for the weekend to check on my grandma, so I figured I'd stop by and see how she's doing."

"She's not doing well right now," Ryan laughed. "She doesn't have a very high pain tolerance so she's screaming every half hour. You can come see her. I'm sure she'd like some more company other than her friend and me."

"Alright," Jesse nodded his head, grabbing the flowers from the chair beside him, and standing up and followed Ryan to Kylie's room.

"Jesse!" Kylie smiled when Ryan and Jesse came back into the room.

"Hey," Jesse smiled, handing her the roses, and giving her a hug.

"Roses, Ryan's never even bought me roses!"

"We've only known each other 9 months," Ryan rolled his eyes.

"So? I've only known Jesse 5. Jesse this is my brother Brent. And that's Niki Foxx. Foxxy, Jesse Cardoza."

"Hey," Niki smiled, jumping off the windowsill and holding her hand out.

"Nice to meet you," Jesse smiled, taking a glance at the obvious cleavage she was throwing in his face, causing Niki to grin. He obviously was falling for her tricks. She'd have him in an empty hospital room or supply closet by the end of the night.

"Same," she smiled. "Cardoza. Is that Spanish?"

"It is," he smiled. "Foxx is?"

"I'm Italian," she grinned.

"Ahh," he nodded his head. "No parlo molto Italiano."

"Aye. Erotico Spagnolo con uno Italiano? Dove l'armadio a mure e?" Niki asked Jesse, a grin coming on his face.

"You gotta buy me dinner before I do anything in a closet."

"There's a restaurant downstairs," Niki said. "How convenient. I'll buy you a two dollar bag of chips."

"That works," Jesse said following Niki out of the hospital room.

* * *

"Hello bella!" Mrs. Flack gasped, entering Kylie's hospital room. Ryan was still rubbing her back, she had tried her best to fall asleep between her contractions, but she hadn't managed.

"Hi," Kylie whispered, licking her lips, opening her eyes. "Oh!" her eyes widened when she saw a fast food bag in her mother's hand. "Wendy's? For me!" Kylie reached her arms out and snatched the bag. "I prefer KFC, or McDonalds. But this will do, this will do. You always have my belly in mind."

"I know you like their frosty and French fries," Mrs. Flack smiled, leaning down to kiss Kylie on the cheek. "When is your bambino coming!"

"I hope soon!" Ryan laughed, moving his hands to Kylie's shoulders.

"No," Kylie said, sitting up, and pointing at her lower back. "Right there, get in there real good. That's where those fuckers are going."

Ryan let out a sigh but didn't complain. Instead, he sat up as well and sat behind her, his knuckles already rubbing into her lower back. "Mmm," Kylie smiled, biting into her french-fries, and then dipping a handful of them into her frosty. "My baby daddy is rubbing my back, and my mother just bought me a frosty. Labor may hurt, but the reward is good! Where's Daddy?"

"He's talking with Donnie," Mrs. Flack said. "He'll be in shortly. How far apart are your contractions?"

"Not close enough," Kylie sighed, wiping her forehead. They're getting more painful though. The midwife said that's good."

"How long has it been?"

"7 hours," Kylie sighed. "100 more to fucking go."

"Language, bella!"

"Perdono," Kylie rolled her eyes returning her mothers Italian words with her own. "I get a free pass for cursing today, Mommy. I have an angry baby inside me trying to stay in."

Mrs. Flack rolled her eyes. "Where's Niki?"

"Getting banged by a hot Mexican."

"He isn't Mexican!" Ryan growled.

"Ryan's jealous," Kylie said. "He's not cute like Jesse. Well he is, but not for Niki. Niki likes Jesse. They're doing it right now. I probably should have warned her to wear a condom. Oh fucker," she sighed, setting her frosty on the table besides her, and lying back in Ryan's lap.

"You alright?" He asked her, brushing back her hair as she grabbed her stomach. He reached for a wet rag to set on her forehead, having gone through this enough times to understand what he needed to do to make it more comfortable for her. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes, letting out a deep breath, and wiping a tear from her eyes.

"No," she mumbled, sitting back up. She let out a sigh and turned to face Ryan. "I'm gonna try and sleep again," she mumbled. Ryan nodded his head, and crawled out of the bed.

"You know, if you get an epidural you can get some sleep and by the time you wake up, you'll be ready to go," Ryan suggested, pulling back the comforter for her.

"It's fine," she sighed, determined she was going to get through her labor without any pain meds of any sort.

* * *

Flack Sr. held his granddaughter in his arms, a smile on his face while Kylie slept quietly through the loud chaos in her hospital room. Niki and Flack were giving each other the cold shoulder, where as Ryan was lying peacefully in a chair besides Kylie, his eyes never leaving his baby girl. Jesse had already left, after he and Niki had done the nasties, and Brent and Jason were fighting over baby names for their new niece, while Mrs. Flack spoke loudly in Italian to her husband, who quite frankly didn't give a shit about what she was saying.

He was busy getting to know his grandbaby.

"She's a Carly!" Brent insisted. "Look at her tiny little hands!"

"All babies have tiny hands dipshit!" Jason yelled, smacking him.

"Guys, your sister is sleeping," Flack Sr. whispered, pressing his finger to his lips. "And so is your niece."

Kylie turned onto her other sighed and let out a loud sigh in her sleep, before pressing her head back against the pillow. "Everyone out," Mrs. Flack said suddenly, standing up when she realized Kylie was stirring in her sleep.

"Done," Flack growled, standing up from his chair, leaving before Niki could even respond.

Flack Sr. stood up with the baby and set her in the plastic crib. "I'll take her to the nursery," he whispered, looking towards Ryan. "Unless you'd like to hold her."

"I'll wait until she wakes up," Ryan nodded his head, letting out a yawn. "She's been passed around enough, and I've got 18 years with her."

Flack Sr. nodded his head. "That you do son," he chuckled, "Trust me, they'll go by quicker than you'll know it."

"I hope not," Ryan whispered, watching his daughter's grandfather and a nurse take her out of the room. He turned towards Kylie who turned again in her sleep.

"Ry?" she whispered, pulling the blanket on her up to her chin.

"Hey," Ryan smiled, leaning forward. He rested his forearms on the bed, and smiled at Kylie.

"Where's the baby?" she mumbled, her eyes still closed.

"She's sleeping," he told her. "Go back to bed. I'll wake you up when she's ready to be fed."

"I wanna hold her," she said, opening her eyes. "Is she beautiful?"

"Absolutely, one hundred percent amazing," Ryan smiled. "She's got your eyes, and a full head of my hair, and tiny little fingers."

"I wanna see her," Kylie smiled, running her pinky along Ryan's arm. "You think she's a Sadie?"

"I think she's a Rylie."

"I like that," Kylie nodded her head, giving him a smile. "Rylie Rene Wolfe."

"You're going with my last name, huh?"

Kylie nodded her head. "I was thinking I'd take it too," she whispered, grabbing his hand, and pressing hers against it. "Your hands are so huge," she giggled, folding her fingers in his.

"So. You want to marry me?" Ryan asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"There are conditions," she told him, scooting over on the bed, and tugging on his arm so he'd join her.

"Like?"

"We need to come here every Thanksgiving and Christmas. And when she's old enough we need to take her tubing and sledding and ice-skating."

"I like these conditions," Ryan nodded his head understanding how important family was to Kylie. "Although we gotta do every other Thanksgiving. My ma expects me there every other year. I can't let her down."

"I can do that," Kylie nodded her head.

"What's next?" Ryan asked her, pulling the blanket over them.

"We're having our wedding here."

"Okay," he nodded his head. "In Central Park."

"Sure," she nodded her head relieved with the fact he was okay with her wants. "Niki gets to visit us whenever she wants for as long as she wants."

"I guess I can deal with that."

"Good," she whispered, snuggling into Ryan's side. "That's all my requests."

"What about work?"

"I was thinking that I wanna be S.W.A.T."

"No," Ryan laughed.

"It would be fun," Kylie told him. "And I kind of sort of already put in an application and got the job."

"Without asking me?" Ryan asked, getting a bit angry. "Why would you do that, Kylie?"

"I didn't want to tell you I'd move to Miami if I didn't have a job set up, Ryan," Kylie sighed. "Please don't be mad at me. This is hard enough, leaving my family and friends. I wanted to make sure I'd have a job before I sold my apartment and just up and left for a fairy tale ending."

Ryan nodded his head, and pressed a kiss to Kylie's forehead. "Wait'll you see her," he smiled. "She's so beautiful."

"I bet," Kylie yawned as Ryan brushed back her nappy hair. "I need a shower," she mumbled.

"Yeah," he laughed, nodding his head.

"I wanna go downstairs and see her," Kylie said.

"She just fell asleep. You should too and we'll go see her when you wake up, alright?"

"Fine," Kylie sighed, closing her eyes.

* * *

Kylie gave Niki a smile as she came into her room, Rylie sleeping in her arms. "Hey," Kylie whispered, playing with Rylie's fingers.

"What did yah name her?" Niki asked, sitting in the chair Ryan usually sat in.

"Rylie Rene," Kylie mumbled. "You wanna hold her?"

"Sure," Niki nodded her head, taking her Goddaughter from Kylie. "How come Ryan isn't up you butt?"

"He went home to get me some clothes and shower. I think that I'm gonna move to Miami."

"What?" Nik asked, her mouth dropping.

"What do you think?" Kylie asked. "Should I?"

"I think Rylie needs a Mom and a Dad," Niki nodded her head. "I'd rather you be here, but whatever you do is for the best of her, right?"

"Yeah," Kylie whispered, trying not to cry. "I have a job lined up with S.W.A.T.," she told Niki. "I just don't know if I wanna go through with it. If I wanna leave my family. My home."

"You're leaving to make your own family, and your own home. You wouldn't stay there forever. I mean you could come and visit whenever, and I'll visit whenever. And maybe when she's a bit older you guys can move back."

Kylie nodded her head. "Ryan and I have talked about it. We'd come back every other Thanksgiving, and every Christmas. And of course you can visit whenever you'd like."

Niki nodded her head in agreement. "You're damn right I'll visit whenever. Maybe I'll help you move."

"You just wanna hook up with Jesse again," Kylie giggled.

"Oh yeah," Niki grinned nodding her head. "He's so fucking hot, Kylie!"

"You do know you hurt Donnie, right?" Kylie asked, watching Rylie sleep in Niki's arm.

"He'll get over it," Niki shrugged. "I need a Mr. Right Now, and he won't give me a Right Now."

"Wow," Kylie giggled. "I love you Nik, but the mental images you put me through sometimes," she shook her head.

"Hey," Ryan said, walking into Kylie's room, a light purple-buttoned shirt tucked into his jeans, his come over still damp.

"Nice hairstyle jackass," Niki said. "We in the 80's? You got a bald spot?"

"I'm taking my fiancé and my daughter out for a nice dinner," Ryan informed Niki. "This is my nice hair style. Special occasions style."

"You look nice," Kylie giggled, as Ryan kissed her on the cheek. "Where are we going?"

"Well first, you need to go change," Ryan said, handing her a dress. "I'll change Rylie's diaper and then put her in this cute little Miami Dolphins jersey and then we can go to dinner."

"I'll see you guys later," Niki said, handing Rylie to her daddy. "See you later," she said, kissing her forehead.

"Bye," Kylie said, crawling out of bed. "You look good in purple," Kylie told Ryan, heading for the bathroom.

"Hello Rylie," Ryan smiled, setting her on the hospital bed to changer her diaper. "First diaper change! Hopefully I do this right," he said, undoing the white diaper, and using a wipe to wipe her butt before putting a new diaper on. "Success," he whispered, staring down at his daughter clad in a diaper. "Mommy can put your clothes on. I'm not good with that. I don't wanna break you." Rylie let out a quiet shriek, and stretched out a bit, before closing her eyes. "Oh are you tired?" he asked, kissing her cheek. "Did Mommy feed you?"

"I did," Kylie said, walking out of the bathroom in a black dress that 9 months ago would have been too big for her. But now, her chest was about to fall out of the front.

"Oh you look sexy," Ryan admired, her as she headed for the bed to clothe Rylie. "Very sexy," he said again watching her bend over to put the jersey on Rylie.

"Your Daddy likes my butt, Rylie," Kylie said, reaching for a tiny pair of sweatpants that looked like jeans, and putting her legs in them. "Get used to him always staring at it."

"Not true," Ryan started. "I always stare at your boobs."

Kylie rolled her eyes, and picked up Rylie, and then turned to face Ryan. "Daddy gets to carry you," she grinned, handing over the baby.

"Great," Ryan smiled. "I guess I'll be carrying her for the rest f her life."

"Pretty much," Kylie giggled, nodded her head. "You are the one that asked for a daughter."

"I am, aren't I?" Ryan asked, heading out of the room. "Let's sign you out."

"Let's," Kylie agreed following him, excited to be out of the hospital, and pain free, though her first meal as a mother was going to be a salad. She needed to lose her baby weight before she could think about eating the way she had when she was pregnant.


	8. Feds Trump Locals

**A/N**: Hope you like. I took the finale of season 4, and I'm changing it up a bit, that's all. Hope you enjoy. It'll be in the next chapter too, I'm not quite finished yet!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI:Miami. Duff Gonales and Frank Rogers are not my OCs. I took them from a series called Standoff from Fox. It was only on for one season, and didn't make it. But these to are funny characters. You can watch all the episodes on Hulu if you'd like. Duff is played by Jose Pablo Cantillo, and Frank is played by Michael Cudlitz.

* * *

"MDPD!" Kylie Flack yelled, kicking in the door to the broken down house, the rest of the S.W.A.T. team following behind her. She had been working on this case for three months before they could finally get a warrant on a drug dealer who'd been selling acid to high school students. She headed into the kitchen, her gun drawn, and let out a curse when she saw who she was looking for lying on the floor in a pool of his blood, a gun lying besides him.

"This the guy?" A man dressed in black asked, putting his gun in his holster.

"No, Duff," Kylie rolled her eyes, "This is just some random guy in his house."

"You better call your husband," the man smirked, pointing to the dead body. "We're S.W.A.T. I don't do dead bodies."

"You're a pussy," Kylie said, pulling her phone out. This hadn't been the first time in the past seven months she had called in for CSIs to finish her case. And each time it pissed her off that they were taking her credit. She had once loved being part of the CSI team. Until she realized that sometimes they got in the way. Sure they put murderers behind bars. But whenever she called them in, they took her case, and also her paycheck.

"Wolfe," Ryan spoke, breaking her train of thought.

"Hey, we gotta DB," Kylie said, glancing down at the body. "It's probably been only a few hours he's not in rigger yet."

"Is it that guy that was selling acid you were talking about?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah," Kylie nodded her head. "How long will it take for you to get here?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Alright see yah then," she said, hanging up the phone. She turned back to her partner and gave him a stern look. "You better stop acting like a baby. It's a body, not a fucking ghost."

"You cuss like that around your kid, Flack?"

"My kid can't even say Mommy yet," Kylie rolled her eyes, smacking her partner in the chest, before leaving him in the kitchen alone.

"Oh come on, Flack!" Duff groaned. "This aint cool at all." He looked down at the body and scrunched his face in protest before hurrying out of the kitchen, tripping over a chair on his way out.

He headed out the front door to see Kylie standing in the front yard, her hand pressed to her temple, shielding her eyes from the sun. "Flack, you really need to get shades," he chuckled. "You been in Miami how long? N' you still don't own sunglasses?"

"Shut your face, Duff," Kylie laughed, smacking him in the chest again.

"Hey babe," Ryan Wolfe smiled, approaching Kylie and her S.W.A.T. partner.

"Hey," she said, turning towards Ryan, trying to hide the smile that was on her face. Though she and her partner, Duff Gonzales may have been slightly attracted to each other, she'd never act on it, even if Ryan was a bit jealous of the Latino with huge muscles in his arms, and the possible eight pack he was carrying under his shirt. She'd never cheat on Ryan. No matter how crazy he made her go.

"He's in the kitchen," Kylie said, realizing that the men were staring each other down. She pressed one hand back to her temple to shield her eyes from the sun as she squinted again, and with her right thumb, pointed behind her, towards the house. "Duff will show yah," she giggled.

"Will fucking not!" Duff said, taking a step backwards. "I'll meet yah back at the office, Shortcakes."

"Come on, Duff," Kylie said, nodding towards the house. "Don't make me raid this house by myself."

"I'll come back once that body's gone. Besides, you got your boy with you, you aint alone. I just remembered I got a thing I gotta go."

"Oh yeah? What thing? You got a princess class?"

"It's ball-room dancing, and the chick that runs it is hot. I'm about to get her number."

"Uh-huh," Kylie nodded her head. "See yeah around, no-balls Gonzales." Kylie shook her head as she turned back to smile at Ryan. "Hi hun," she said, kissing his cheek.

"Hey," he said, eyeing Kylie in her black army boots, black cargo pants, and a black t-shirt tucked in, with the words "M.D.P.D," on her chest. And on her back he knew was "S.W.A.T."

"Looks good on you, babe," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Thanks," she laughed, following him towards the house.

"Hello Miss Flack," Horatio Caine's voice rang behind the couple. Kylie turned and gave him a smile.

"Hey H," she said, waving to him. "How're things?"

"Great. How's Riley," Horatio asked, following them into the house.

"Good," Kylie smiled. "Waitin' on her to say her first words."

"Gonna be Daddy," Ryan smirked.

"You wish," Kylie rolled her eyes, leading them to the kitchen. She let out a laugh when she saw Frank Rogers, a new member of the S.W.A.T. like she and Duff, standing over the body, a confused look on his face. "How'd he die?" Frank asked turning towards Kylie.

"I don't know," Kylie shrugged, patting Frank on the back. "Come on. You owe me a chicken salad sandwich. Let's go."

"Fine," Frank shrugged, patting his stomach. "I'm hungry anyway. Nice seein' yah, Wolfe. Sorry. I'm taking your girl out for…" Frank's voice trailed off when he watched Calleigh Duquesne walk into the kitchen, a smile on her face, and her crime kit in her hand.

"Let's go," Kylie giggled. "Before you have a brain aneurism."

"See you at home," Ryan called as Kylie and Frank headed out of the house.

"Who was that blonde?" Frank asked when he climbed into the driver's side of the black, unmarked Ford Expedition.

"Her name is Calleigh," Kylie smirked. "You wanna marry her and rear her babies?"

"Shuddup, Flack!" Frank growled, turning the keys in the ignition to start the car.

"She's dating her partner, Franky."

"I already told you. It's Frank or Rogers."

"You still wanna help her make babies," Kylie shrugged. "Franky."

"I'm going to beat your ass."

"Will not. It is impossible for a Teddy Bear to beat on anyone."

Frank rolled his eyes, and shook his head. "Bears are the most angry beings out there, Flack."

"Teddy Bears are huggable. I would know. Riley's got about five hundred of them."

"Whatever," Frank rolled his eyes, pulling from the curb and onto the street.

* * *

Kylie smacked Duff on the back of the head with a stack of papers as she sat down besides him at the conference table, their boss explaining to them their next huge job. They had daily small tasks that popped up here and there, but when they were waiting around they had other things on their mind.

"There's a mole in the Dade crime lab," Kylie's boss said, turning towards her. "You know about this, Flack?"

"No," Kylie shrugged. "Why would I?"

"Wolfe's a suspect."

Kylie's eyes grew wide. "What!"

"Has he mentioned anything to you about talking with the FBI?"

"No," Kylie shook her head. "Why? What's going on? What kind of mole? Like with a gang?"

"He's apparently giving crucial evidence and what not to the FBI."

"Ryan wouldn't do that," Kylie shook her head.

"He's been in a lot of trouble before, Flack."

"Well, yeah. But he…. Rylie's changed him. I mean as crazy as that is he'd never do anything that would make him lose his job."

"Well, we need to figure out who's the mole, Flack. And you can't mention it to Wolfe." Kylie slowly nodded her head, knowing not to argue with her boss. "If you could, ask him a few questions, without making him suspicious."

"Yup," Kylie shrugged. "I'm telling you all it's not him. He'd mention something like working with the FBI, guys."

"No he wouldn't, Flack," Duff shook his head. "Not if they told him he couldn't."

"You're all being ridiculous," Kylie laughed. "But whatever. I'll go along with it."

"Kylie," her boss sighed. "Don't be angry with us."

"I_ am_ angry with you," Kylie said standing up. She took her gun from it's holster, and unloaded it. "Ill be back tomorrow," she shook her head. "Don't worry I'll interrogate my fiancé to figure out if there's a fucking mole in the lab."

"Kylie," someone sighed, trying to follow her as she left the room.

"Don't follow me," she shouted, leaving the conference room, her fists clenched.

* * *

Kylie set Rylie in her crib and let out a yawn as she headed for the door and turned out the lights in the nursery. She shut the door and headed towards her bedroom when she saw Ryan walk up the steps. "You get her when she wakes up," Kylie told him, giving him a kiss.

He picked her up and wrapped her legs around his waist, and carried her into their bedroom.

"I don't feel like it," Kylie told him when he set her on the bed and tried to tug at her sweatpants.

"What's wrong?" he asked her, lying besides her.

"I'm tired," she yawned. "I gotta wake up early. We've gotta warrant tomorrow morning." She grabbed the baby monitor from her night stand and turned it on before setting it on his. "I'll get her ready for daycare tomorrow," she promised him, crawling under the covers.

"Are you ever gonna be in the mood?" he sighed, wrapping an arm around her. "It's been months."

"Are you ever not gonna be in the mood?" she rolled her eyes. "Ryan I'm so tired all of the time. I go to work, come home and I'm up all night with Rylie while you sleep. Please just wake up with her for me tonight so I can get some sort of sleep before I go to work."

Ryan let out a sigh and then yawned himself. "Something else is bothering you."

"Nothing else is bothering me," she said, rolling onto her opposite side, and closing her eyes. "I just want a night of peace for once."

"Well that went out the door the second you got pregnant, Kylie."

"Well I'm the only one who gets up with her. Maybe if you did every once and a while then I'd want to have sex."

"Maybe if you had sex with me you'd feel better."

"Wow. Are we seriously fighting about nothing right now!" Kylie growled, sitting up. "This is ridiculous, Ry. I just want a night of fucking sleep! I'm going insane. I haven't slept well since she's been born."

"You act like I don't help out, babe."

"You help out when it's convenient for you, not for Rylie."

"She's six months old, she should be sleeping through the night by now. And she would if you let her cry it out."

"She's not sleeping through the night because she's hungry and her diaper is wet," Kylie defended her reasoning for still taking care of their daughter in the middle of the night. "You'd get that if you woke up with her."

"I help with her whenever I can."

"Really?" Kylie asked, raising an eyebrow at Ryan. "When was the last time you changed her diaper?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly," Kylie growled. "Wake the fuck up with her or you're sleeping on the couch."

"Whatever," Ryan rolled his eyes. "Maybe we shouldn't have rushed into this."

"Rushed into what?" Kylie asked. "Into getting pregnant and being adults?"

"Never mind, forget it."

Kylie rolled her eyes, and laid back down, ignoring Ryan as he tried to wrap his arm around her.

"Babe."

"I'm not your babe," she mumbled, scooting away from him.

"Babe. Come on. I'm sorry."

"You just basically said you regret Rylie and you expect me not to be pissed."

"I didn't say anything like that. Come on. What's really bothering you?"

"You!" Kylie shouted. "God, you just always want to have sex and you get pissed when I'm too tired for it. You really don't understand how tired the baby makes me."

"I'm sorry I haven't been helping out," Ryan sighed. "But I will from now on. Starting tonight, okay?" He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him, brushing a strand of hair from her face. " I promise."

"Have you heard anything around the lab about the FBI?" Kylie suddenly blurted.

"FBI?" Ryan asked, scrunching his eyebrows in protest. "No. Why?"

"Duff said there's something going around in the lab or something. He asked me to ask you about it. He's scared they're gonna have him and Frank fired. Since he used to work with 'em," she started, making up a horrible lie. She sucked at lying.

"Oh. Nah I haven't heard of anything. Is that why you're so stressed out?"

"Kind of," she sighed, rolling over to face Ryan. "I know you think he's an asshole but he's my partner. And I really only trust he and Frank with my life. I don't want to be stuck with someone else on the line."

Ryan nodded his head. "If I hear anything I'll let you know," he whispered, kissing her forehead.

"Thanks," she sighed, closing her eyes and letting out a yawn. "Good night babe."

"Night," he laughed shaking his head when he watched her close her eyes and fall asleep instantly.

* * *

Ryan walked down the steps to hear his daughter smacking her hands against her high chair as she uttered out baby jibber while Kylie talked to her. "I know," he heard Kylie's voice as Rylie let out a shriek. "You want your Daddy. He's still sleeping. Momma's gonna have to do Ry Ry."

Ryan smiled as he heard Rylie giggle and Kylie let out a curse. "Rylie Rene," Kylie sighed. "Your cheerios don't go on the floor. They go in your mouth. I'm gonna make you drink from a bottle again if you aren't ready to eat like a big girl. And we all know you hate milk."

Ryan stepped into the kitchen and watched Rylie's head turn to the side as if she were trying to understand what Kylie had just told her. "Morning," Kylie yawned when she saw Ryan appear in the kitchen. "Sleep well?"

"No," Ryan laughed.

"I did," Kylie giggled, pouring a cup of coffee for Ryan. "I gotta go in early. She's all ready to go can you drop her off at day care when you leave?"

"Yeah," Ryan nodded his head.

"Thanks," she smiled giving him a kiss. She turned towards Rylie and gave her a smile. "Be good for Daddy you little porker," she said, pinching Rylie's cheeks. "Mommy loves you," she whispered, kissing Rylie.

Rylie waved as Kylie headed out of the kitchen. "Looks like it's just us, Rylie," Ryan said, sipping at his coffee. "You better not poop until I get you to day care." Rylie ignored him, and picked up a cheerio, and shoved it in her mouth. "Mm!" she managed to say, setting another in her mouth.

"Alright," Ryan yawned. "I need to take a shower. You're gonna have to go in your playpen while I do that. Or you can chill in your bouncy thing." Just then his cell phone rang. "Hey," he said knowing it was Kylie.

"I forgot to tell you that if you get in the shower, Rylie can sit in there with you. Just bring in a toy for her and she'll be good," Kylie informed him.

"She won't drown?" Ryan asked.

"No," Kylie laughed. "Babe I've been doing it every day for about three months. She'll be fine just make sure she doesn't get soap in her eyes. And don't make the water too hot. She doesn't like sitting outside the door in her bouncy chair. She'll just cry."

"Thanks," Ryan nodded his head. "I'll talk to you later."

"Bye," Kylie said hanging up the phone.

"Alright," Ryan sighed, standing up. "Let's go take a shower Ry."

* * *

Kylie let out a nervous sigh as she followed Duff and Frank into the lab. She didn't want to do this. Especially not after she lied to Ryan the night before. But she needed too.

She ignored the stares the lab techs were giving the team as they walked into Horatio Caine's office. "Hey, H," Kylie sighed, shaking her head.

"Hello, Miss Flack. What can I do for you?" Horatio asked her.

"We're here about the mole. Jimmy said you gave us the okay to ask a few questions."

"Yes," Horatio nodded his head. "Go ahead."

Kylie nodded her head. "Alright boys, set up in the conference room."

"Kylie could I talk with you for a quick moment?" Horatio asked, as the rest of the team left his office. Kylie sat across from him and gave him a smile. "Jimmy. Thinks the mole is Ryan."

"He does," Kylie nodded her head. "The only reason I agreed to this was so I could get him out of the clear, H. You and I both know it's not him."

"I'm counting on you to figure it out, Miss Flack."

"I will," Kylie promised Horatio. "Is Ryan round?" Kylie asked Horatio, turning around to look outside of his office.

"He just got back from a scene. He should be somewhere around here."

Kylie nodded her head and stood up. "I'm going to go look for him."

"Good luck, Miss Flack," Horatio mumbled as Kylie left his office. She headed down the lab, and stopped when she saw a man dressed in a navy blue suit talking to Ryan. She entered the lab and walked to stand besides Ryan.

"What's going on?" she asked, looking from Ryan to the man.

"Kylie Flack," the man grinned. "Long time no see, eh? What the hell are you doing here in Miami?"

Kylie squinted a bit and shook her head. "What are you doing here, Mark?" she asked, folding her arms over her chest.

"Well, I'm with the Feds now," the man grinned. "You a squint now?"

"S.W.A.T.," Kylie started. "You got a problem with squints, Mark? Last time I checked you thought they were... What was it you said? Sexy?"

"Yeah, save for the thief ones."

"What do you want, Mark?" Kylie asked him.

"Someone stole 1200 dollars from a federal case. In this lab."

"Right," Kylie nodded her head. "I should have known. Always trying to get promotions. Always need to make more than what you've got. What's this one for? Supervisory Agent? A girl? She need a boob job?"

"Well if I was with you, I wouldn't need this promotion then," he smirked, looking at her chest. "I hear you just had a baby."

"Yup," Ryan interfered. "With me." He wrapped his arm around Kylie as if to protect her from the man standing in front of them.

"Boy or girl?"

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Like you care. And if you knew I had a baby, my father probably also told you what it was. Do me a favor and leave me alone please?"

"I can't do that, Kylie. Not when your boyfriend here is a suspect in my case."

"It's my case, back off it Mark."

"Fed trumps locals," the man shrugged, exiting the lab.

Ryan turned towards Kylie and raised his eyebrow at Kylie. "You wanna tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Ugh, that was an ex of mine," Kylie shrugged. "We went through the police academy together. He obviously is a Fed now. And there's someone in here ratting on you guys. Jimmy put Frank Duff and I on the case. But now that the Feds are here…"

"Feds trump locals," Ryan nodded his head.

"Ryan they think you stole the money. That's the only reason I agreed to do this. I know you didn't."

"I didn't."

"I know that," Kylie sighed. "Which is why we're trying to find this mole. So we can figure out why she or he would tell them that. I swear Ryan, we're gonna find out who really did it. I don't care about the whole Fed trump local shit. But you should know. When they find interrogate you they're going to use your gambling and your eye problems. Don't be shocked, okay?"

"How do you know?"

"Because I've been with the Feds before. They're sneaky and they will lie to get an answer."

Ryan slowly nodded his head, and watched Kylie glance at her phone. She must have had it on vibrate, he concluded when she pressed it to her ear. "Flack," he watched her answer the phone. "What…okay…no, no he's with me right now…where... we'll be there soon."

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked as soon as she hung up the phone.

"Rylie's in the emergency room. She's been vomiting. Her fever is 103."

"That's close to…"

"Yeah," Kylie sighed. "They're dipping her in an ice bath," she whispered. "I'm gonna go, you can stay if you'd like."

"No," Ryan shook his head. "I'm going."

Kylie nodded her head, and blinked back a tear before Ryan could notice she was worried. "You wanna drive?" she asked. "I only have the squad car with me. The boys'll be pissed if they don't have a ride back."

"Okay," Ryan nodded his head. "I'll take one of the Hummers then."

Kylie nodded her head, and followed Ryan out of the lab, both calling their bosses to let them know why they had left work on short notice.


	9. I know it when I see it

A/N: I kinda just did whatever with this one.

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami. Kevin Foxx belongs to Nik Nak17, thanks for letting me use him!!

* * *

Kylie nervously bit her bottom lip, and tapped her foot while her daughter cried. Her feet were blue from the ice bath, and her lips were chattering. She watched as Ryan took his shirt off, and grabbed Rylie from the crib that the nurse had brought into the room for them. She shivered when she saw Ryan move the IV from her right side to her left, and pressed her body against his chest.

"Shhh," he whispered, rocking her as she screamed.

"Good news," the nurse smiled, coming into the room. "Her temp's at 99.9. We're hoping it won't go back up again. We'll see. She's scheduled for an MRI tonight. Fevers occur when you're fighting off an infection, so we need to figure out what's going on. But for the most part, it should just subside itself."

"And the bad?" Kylie asked, biting her lip, knowing there was more that the nurse wasn't telling them.

"She's tiny for six months, and we just want to make sure she hasn't got any major problems going on inside, that's all. We want to keep an eye on her and make sure she's all right."

Kylie nodded her head, and stood up to see her daughter.

"She should get warmer with you holding her like that, Mr. Wolfe. I'll come in, in a bit again and check on her. You shouldn't keep her like that too long, we don't want her fever to get any higher."

Kylie watched the nurse leave the room as she kissed the top of Rylie's head, and brushed back her brown hair, while Rylie still cried, obviously still freezing cold. "Hey, baby," Kylie cooed, grabbing her fingers. "Don't cry missy." She pressed a kiss to each of her tiny fingers and began to hum. She watched as Rylie let out a yawn and closed her eyes, her wailing coming to a silence. "She was fine this morning," Kylie whispered, shaking her head.

"Things happen," Ryan shrugged. "At least you get to see me holding her without my shirt," he grinned.

"Yeah," Kylie rolled her eyes. "Since you don't do that at home."

"Well, if it turns you on, I may have to get on that."

"It does," she admitted, blushing a bit, giggling when he flexed a muscle for her. "Ryan," she sighed, becoming serious. "We're doomed."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we haven't had sex since before she was born. And it's gonna be…. weird when we actually get around to it. I mean. Even before we were just doing it to get each other off. Neither one of us were really…"

"Into it?" he asked her. She slowly nodded her head, and watched as he swayed from side to side. "Is that why you've been stalling it?"

"Sorta," she blushed.

Ryan slowly nodded his head. "I love you, Kylie," he told her, as she avoided eye contact. "I love you because you gave me my daughter. And this thing hasn't been a fairytale. We both know it. But when he had sex that first time, we were obviously attracted to each other. If you hadn't lived in New York, we probably would have dated any way. And the reality is we both want to make this work. Other wise I wouldn't have asked you to marry me, and to come to Miami. And if you didn't want this, you wouldn't be here."

"I know," she whispered. "But I feel like you're just settling for me. Like you don't wanna be with me forever, but hey if I'm willing why not?"

"I'm not settling for you," Ryan informed her.

"We never had a proper date," she mumbled. "So you just feel like you don't have to work in this relationship. And you can't fight that because it's true. You don't help out with Rylie, with groceries, with paying the bills. You'd don't do house work. You do nothing and I do everything. And that's because we're doomed because I slept with you without making you woo me."

"So I'll woo you now. It's never too late to try is it?" he asked her, giving her a smile. "We'll find a babysitter that we like and we'll schedule her for a coupe nights here and there and we'll do date nights."

Kylie gave him a small smile and nodded her head. "I guess we could do that," she whispered, watching Ryan's face scrunch in disgust. "What's wrong?"

"The Feds are asking the nurse where we are," Ryan said, staring out of the open door and across the hall where the nurses' station was.

Suddenly, two men turned around and headed into the room. "What a nice sight," Agent Mark Delgado grinned, as Kylie's head rested on Ryan's bare shoulder, and Ryan held Rylie's bare skin against his. "Too bad I have to break apart the Kodak Family. Wolfe, I need you to come with me."

"What?" Kylie asked, her head rising from Ryan's shoulder. "Seriously? His daughter is ill."

"We need to ask him a few questions, Miss Flack," the older of the two men said in a soothing voice.

"You can ask him right here," Kylie pushed. "He's not leaving his daughter to go back to the lab to be harassed when his daughter is in the hospital. She needs her Daddy."

"Sorry," Mark said, shaking his head.

"She's right," Ryan said, looking at Rylie. "I'm not gonna leave her when she's sick like this. If you want to ask me questions here, that's fine, but I'm not leaving this room." Ryan sat down on the hospital bed, and resituated Rylie so he was holding her as if she was a newborn.

Kylie sat besides him, and kissed Rylie's forehead as she rested her feet under her butt.

"Too bad, Wolfe. Don't make me bust the cuffs out."

"Do you have a warrant?" Kylie asked suddenly. "If not, then you should leave. My fiancé has agreed to answer questions, if you allow him to do so here. I wouldn't expect you to understand, seeing as you don't have any children. But our daughter could have gone into a coma today because her fever was so high, we're not leaving her."

"Let it go, Kylie," Ryan said, grabbing his phone from his jeans pocket. "I'm gonna call H."

Mark let out a frustrated sigh. "Fine. Kylie can you leave?"

Kylie glanced at Ryan, who nodded his head. "You're alright with her by yourself?" she asked.

"Yeah," he promised. "She's just sleeping. You wanna grab something to eat?"

"Sure," Kylie nodded her head. "What do you want?"

"Whatever you're in the mood for is fine," he assured her. "And a change of clothes would be nice. Some sweats, maybe?" She nodded her head, and kissed Rylie's head once more, before standing up, and grabbing her flip-flops and Ryan's keys. "Love you," he called as she walked out of the room.

"Got her whipped," Mark nodded his head. "How'd you manage that? If I recall, she wasn't a very easy girl to get to do anything."

Ryan clenched his jaw as he was unable to make fists at the moment. "Don't talk about her like that. She's not property to own. She's a woman."

"You were the last one to handle the evidence, CSI Wolfe," the older man spoke, trying to ignore the hostile environment. "How much money was there?"

"All 64,700 of it," Ryan promised. "I made a new seal, signed my name, like I'm supposed to, and put it back in the evidence log."

"1200 of it is now missing. You were the last to handle it, Mr. Wolfe. Doesn't that seem suspicious?"

"Obviously I wasn't because I didn't steal that money. I have no need to."

"Your fiancé isn't wearing a ring."

"You're supposed to spend three months salary on a ring. I make much more than 1200 in three months. I'm perfectly capable of affording a ring. I live in a beautiful house, I have spending money left over. 1200 is nothing to me. Can't even get me a nice SUV."

"Maybe Kylie stole it then. She seems to walk into the lab whenever she likes. Maybe you were working late one night, and when you left for a second, she took it."

"You can check the visiting logs, Kylie has never visited me late at night. She took the S.W.A.T. position to be home no later than 6 and weekends off, so someone would be home with our daughter. Our daughter comes first. Before our work lives. And by stealing that money, my daughter wouldn't be coming first. How would I be a father if I'm locked up?"

"Well you wouldn't be a very good one," Mark smirked, causing Ryan to abruptly stand up.

"You're lucky I've got my kid here," Ryan growled, sitting back down. "I didn't steal the money. I have nothing else to say."

"No more questions anyway." Mark and the man stood up, and left the hospital room, leaving Ryan alone with Rylie.

* * *

"Hey," Kylie smiled, dropping a duffle bag and a diaper bag on the ground. "I know you said sweats, but I decided you should wear basketball shorts and a wife beater." She handed him a bag from McDonalds and sat on the bed next to him, her eyes landing on the crib across from them.

"She's sleeping," he promised, grabbing some fries from the paper bag. "She hasn't woken up since you left."

"No fever?" Kylie asked him.

"Still 99.9."

"What did Mark ask you?"

"He is determined on me being the one who stole the money. I didn't Kylie. I swear I didn't."

"I believe you," she nodded her head, kissing his cheek. "Because if you did and I found out, I'd kill you."

"That's why I wouldn't," he laughed. "You know. We were having a serious conversation before they got here."

Kylie blushed a bit. "I thought we were finished."

"Were we?" he asked, pressing his lips to hers.

"Hey Blue Eyes," a voice spoke from the door.

Kylie moved her head from Ryan to see Kevin Foxx standing in the doorway. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

"Nik called me. Told me your kid was in the hospital. I was in the city making some business deals, and she asked me to stop by." He walked into the room, setting his cell phone on his hip, revealing a 9 mil behind his back. Kylie didn't seem threatened by the gun as she stood up and hugged Kevin. "Ryan this is Niki's brother Kevin Foxx. Kev, this is Ryan Wolfe."

"Lemme see her," Kevin said, leaning over the crib. He shivered seeing the baby in just a diaper, sleeping on her stomach, her ass raised in the air. She had a monitor hooked to her finger, an oxygen tank in her nose, and an IV in her left hand. "Oh poor little Bella," he sighed shaking his head. "Is she gonna be okay?"

"I hope," Kylie whispered, rubbing her neck. "She hasn't had a high fever in a few hours."

"That's good, then," Kevin smirked, nudging her with his elbow. "She's strong like her Mom. Stubborn too, I bet. She throwing shit yet? Joey says JJ throws his sippy cups at the wall now."

"Yeah," Kylie nodded her head. "Thanks for stopping by. Let Niki know she needs to come down with you next time."

"Will do, Blue Eyes," he said giving her another hug. "I gotta get going, I've got a meeting in twenty. Take care, alright?"

"Okay," Kylie nodded her head, walking Kevin to the door. She turned back around when she heard Rylie let out a small noise. "Hey princess," Kylie smiled leaning over the crib to watch Rylie stretch. "Feeling better?" Rylie gave Kylie a smile, and let out a yawn as Kylie pulled her from the crib. "Oh you're still warm, baby."

"At least she's not crying, right?" Ryan said, watching Kylie set their daughter on the hospital bed, and lying besides her.

"I wish she could talk," Kylie mumbled as Ryan lie on the opposite side so Rylie was lying between them. "So she'd tell us what hurt."

Ryan watches as Rylie rolled onto her stomach and let out another yawn, her eyes closing, her ass slowly raising, causing both Ryan and Kylie to laugh. "Why does she sleep like that?"

"A lot of babies do," Kylie shrugged.

"Since when did you become baby expert?"

"Since my mom keeps me on the phone for hours at a time telling me how to raise our kid," she rolled her eyes. "How did you think I knew it'd be okay for her to eat cheerios so early and to shower with us? I'm honestly not surprises she didn't fly out here on the first flight."

"Don't speak too soon," Ryan laughed. "She can still come out."

"God, I hope not," Kylie sighed, playing with Rylie's hair. "She has more hair than you," she giggled.

"And I have a lot," he laughed. "She's gonna have thick straight hair."

Kylie nodded her head. "Yeah," she whispered.

"So. I called my brother today, and he gave me a number for his babysitter. You wanna call her?"

"Not yet," Kylie whispered. "She's too young for it. I don't even like leaving her at daycare, let alone with a teenager. And we'd have to charge her like 12 bucks an hour. Babies are head for teens to do, Ry. I don't wanna spend money we don't have."

"So if we went out for two hours we'd pay her 25, big deal."

"Plus dinner. We will Ryan. Let's wait until she's at least crawling though."

"Alright," Ryan nodded his head. "Doesn't hurt to call her now though. She can watch the baby on a Saturday maybe. While we're cleaning up and stuff. That's what my brother did with his other babysitter. So she can get to know the baby, and we're there if anything goes wrong."

"How come I never met your brother if he lives here?" she finally asked.

"I didn't think you wanted to," Ryan shrugged. "Do you want to?"

"Yes. You've met my family. He's gonna be at our wedding when we have one, won't he?"

"Well...yeah," Ryan nodded his head, grabbing her hand. "We'll go out to dinner with he and his wife, alright? If you want we can do something with their kids too. Like the zoo or something. I bet Rylie will like seeing the animals."

Kylie nodded her head, and kissed Rylie's head. "Sure," she whispered.

"What's with all the sudden interest?"

"I didn't even know you had a brother that lived here," she shrugged. "And…I mean he didn't even wanna meet Rylie?"

"He does," Ryan assured her. "I just never thought about it. I don't know. We don't really talk a lot. He didn't even know I had a kid until I called him. I meet up with him on Christmas and give him my niece's present and that's about all. He doesn't even fly to Boston to visit my mom. His wife…she's controlling. And he let's her control him."

"Oh," Kylie whispered. "I don't wanna be controlling. I just want Rylie to know her family."

"I know. I get that. You grew up with a large family. We'll meet them, alright?"

"Okay," she nodded her head. "Thanks."

* * *

Ryan watched the door as a couple of nurses came in. "She still sleeping?" one asked, grabbing her IV wire and untangling it.

"No," Kylie shook her head. "Her eyes are closed because she's awake."

The second nurse let out a snort, and covered her mouth as the first nurse glared at her.

"She's sleeping," Ryan tried not to laugh.

"We're gonna get her ready for her MRI," the second nurse whispered, slowly picking Rylie up after Ryan stood up from the bed.

"Can we go with her?" Kylie asked, standing up as well when Rylie started to cry.

"I'm afraid not. We'll keep a good eye on her though," the first nurse said without much compassion.

"Do you even know her name?" Kylie asked.

The first nurse look at the second one with a skeptical look on her face. "Don't look at me I know her name," the second one laughed, rocking Rylie until she stopped crying. "It's Rylie," she smiled.

"Babe," Ryan whispered, wrapping his arms around Kylie. "She's gonna be fine, okay? Just relax. Let the nurses do their job."

"Right," Kylie sighed. "I'm sorry."

"We'll be back in about fifteen minutes, alright?"

"Kay," Kylie nodded her head, watching the nurses leave with her baby. She let out a sigh and sat back down on the bed.

"She's gonna be fine. It was probably just a bad virus."

Kylie nodded her and sat down on the hospital bed. "I hope," she sighed. "I don't want her to be sick, Ryan."

"I know," Ryan said, sitting next to her. "She's gonna be fine."

"Is she?" An exhausted voice came from the doorway. Kylie didn't need to look up to know it was her mother.

"Mom you didn't need to come" she rolled her eyes.

"I know. Dear, any excuse to come visit, I will take."

"We're just all really busy Ma. We've got a lot going on at work."

"Well. Great, I can baby sit. I'm sure you need a date night or two."

"Ma," Kylie sighed.

"Come over here and hug me," she said, opening her arms for Kylie. Kylie let out a sigh and stood up to wrap her arms around her mother.

"Thanks for coming," Kylie spoke, kissing her mother's cheek.

"Your welcome Bella," Mrs. Flack smiled. "Your turn Ryan," she smiled, hugging Ryan. "Where is my granddaughter?"

"She's getting an MRI," Kylie started. "She'll be done in a few. How long are you staying?"

"A few days, I suppose," Mrs. Flack shrugged. "Between you and I, your father's been driving me insane. Hockey season is over, and he has no clue what to do with himself, Bella. Never get old."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kylie smiled, watching Ryan grab his phone.

"Wolfe," he said, clearing his throat and scratching his bad eye. "What? Yeah. I'll be there. No, I don't really know. She's in an MRI now, I'll come by after. K. Thanks."

"H?" Kylie asked, biting her lip.

"Yeah. They're lookin' for me."

"Go ahead. I'll call you as soon as they lemme know. It'll be hours."

"Are you sure?" He asked her.

"Yup. Just don't get arrested," she half-joked, giving him a smile.

"I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?" he promised, giving her a hug. "I love you."

"Ditto," she said, watching him leave.

"What was that Bella? Don't get arrested?"

"Nothing, Ma," Kylie sighed. "It was a joke. Come on, sit down. Your granddaughter should be ready soon."

"Has she gotten any bigger? Is she crawling yet?" Mrs. Flack asked, a smile on her face.

"She's pulling herself up," Kylie nodded her head. "Not crawling yet. How's Liam?" Kylie asked suddenly. "I haven't seen him in forever. How's he doing?"

"Great," Mrs. Flack smiled. "He's got a new special ed teacher, he loves her. He's talking better. His sentences are more understandable. He's happier."

"Great," Kylie smiled. "Gosh, I miss him so much. He's my little buddy."

Mrs. Flack nodded her head. "He's asked about you. He wants to come visit."

"Of course," Kylie nodded her head. "We could do a road trip with him. He'd love that."

"He would," Mrs. Flack smiled. "Are you happy here?"

Kylie shrugged a bit. "I'm happy wherever my baby is, Ma. I don't really care about the rest as long as she's got a good life."

Mrs. Flack nodded her head, and smiled when a nurse brought back a sleeping Rylie. "Slept through the whole thing. We should get the results in about 8 hours. Her temps 100 again, we're gonna have to keep an eye on that."

Kylie nodded her head, and took Rylie from the nurse a smile on her face. "What do you think she's got?"

"From experience, probably just a bad virus," the nurse smiled. "I wouldn't worry."

"Thank you," Kylie smiled, wiping Rylie's hair back. "You're a lot nice than that bitch."

"Kylie Marie," Mrs. Flack scolded.

"She's right," the nurse laughed. "Anne's a bitch to the parents. I should go though before she gets on my case for being too nice."

Kylie gave the nurse a smile, and stood up to set Rylie in her crib, Mrs. Flack sitting in a chair in the corner, watching the twinkle in her daughter's eye as she held her own daughter.

* * *

Ryan let out a sigh as he sat across from Mark, and shook his head. "I have a right to see the evidence that is being tried against me. Where is it? I wanna see." He glanced at his watch and then let out a sigh. Kylie still hadn't called him.

"Need to be somewhere, CSI Wolfe?" Mark asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Where's this evidence?" Ryan asked.

"Follow me," Mark sighed, annoyed with Ryan.

Ryan followed him into a lab where a woman in a blue coat was recording evidence. "You can look but you can't touch it," Mark said, leaving the lab. Ryan slowly approached the microscope.

"Here," the girl said, pushing the microscope over to him.

"I can see just fine."

"Is it true you've got keratitis?" she asked him.

"Give it," Ryan said, looking into the microscope, clenching his jaw. "Someone broke my seal. That's against protocol…" Ryan looked through the microscope a bit longer. "I now cornstarch when I see it," he mumbled, pulling away.

"Latex gloves have cornstarch."

"We don't use it. It can contaminate our evidence. You're looking at someone else. Like I said." He pulled his phone from his pocket, and dialed a familiar number. A number that he knew would be able to figure out the rest for him.


	10. CSI for a Day

**A/N:** I totally winged this chapter so that I could start the next one hahah. Hope you like it though!!

**Disclaimer: **Not mine.

* * *

Kylie let out a giggle as Ryan leaned forward at the dinner table and gave her a wink. It'd been three days since Ryan and Calleigh figured out that a member of the Feds had actually stolen the money to place blame on the lab. And Rylie had just gotten out of the hospital two days ago. Kylie's mother had insisted they go out tonight so she could have alone time with her granddaughter, and Ryan and Kylie could have time to their selves.

"So," Ryan cleared his throat, recalling the fight he and Mark had gotten into about Kylie. "Delgado. What's up with him?"

Kylie's smile wiped off her face as she shook her head, her fingers running circles along the wine glass. "We dated during the police academy. Come to find out he was using me because my Dad's got connections high up. Friends with the Chief in Police at the time. He figured Dad could pull some strings once we were family," Kylie rolled her eyes. "So he proposed and he got pissed when I told him no. My Dad was pissed too, but whatever, he's a douche. I knew that. He'd get angry over the smallest things, and wonder why I didn't love him."

"Did he ever hit you?"

"No," Kylie shook her head. "He wasn't that stupid. He'd get angry if I didn't wanna go out with his friends, or sleep with him, and he'd scream, but he knew if he ever touched me he'd be done. I don't know, I wasn't with him long," she shrugged. "Every now and again we bump into each other. Because my Dad still talks to him, and every once and a while he tries to apologize and win me over. Almost never does though," she smiled, taking a sip of her wine.

Ryan nodded his head. "You seem to have a couple bad catches."

Kylie rolled her eyes. "Two," she said. "I'm not some poster board for low self esteem women. I had a thing for bad guys when I was younger," she shrugged. "Now I got a thing for CSIs," she winked.

"Really?" he grinned, sitting up straight. "I've got one for S.W.A.T. girls. You wouldn't happen to know any would you?"

"Oh wow. I do actually. I think you'd like her. She's got dark hair and blue eyes."

"Really? I bet she's really pretty."

"Oh she is, she is," Kylie nodded her head. "Tough little cookie too. She's got a cute little baby at home too. Brown hair like her Daddy. But everything else is her Mom."

"The baby sounds cuter than she does," he grinned.

"Could be," Kylie shrugged.

Ryan gave her a smile. "You ready to head home?" he asked, signing the check and setting it at the edge of the table.

"I guess," Kylie sighed. "My mom is getting on my nerves. She's too clingy."

"She loves you," Ryan said, standing up. "I'm glad she let us go out. That was very generous of her. Rylie is not the easiest baby to take care of," he sighed shaking his head. The past two nights he had woken up with the baby, and had just a bit of an idea of what Kylie had been dealing with the past six months.

"Well, now you know what I've been dealing with these past months."

"I know. Trust me, I'm gonna help out more, I promise." Ryan grabbed Kylie's hand, and wrapped his arm around her waist as they headed outside.

* * *

"How was dinner?" Mrs. Flack asked the couple as they walked through the living room.

"Great," Kylie smiled. "How was Rylie?"

"Good," Mrs. Flack promised. "I'll wake up with her if you'd like," she winked at Ryan.

"Gross, Mom!" Kylie shivered, hurrying up the stairs, Ryan following her. Ryan shut the door behind them, and undid the orange tie around his neck while Kylie kicked off her shoes.

Ryan approached her, and slowly unzipped the back of her dress, his hands connecting with her skin. Kylie turned around and gave Ryan a smile, and began to unbutton his shirt, her dress falling off, giving Ryan a full view of her in a purple bra and matching underwear. He grabbed her wrist, and pressed his lips to the palm of her hand as she sat on the bed. Ryan sat besides her, and pulled her feet into his lap, causing her to giggle. She rested her head on her pillow, and closed her eyes, a smile on her face while Ryan rubbed her feet.

"I can get used to this," she laughed.

"Yeah?" Ryan asked, his hands traveling up her left shin, and towards her thigh. He pressed his lips to her stomach, causing her to shiver. "What about that?" he smirked; pressing kisses all the way up her stomach, and between her chest.

"Mhm," she sighed, a moan escaping her mouth when he kissed the hollow of her neck. She flipped him on his back, and straddled his waist, her hands running along his stomach before unzipping his dress pants, and eagerly pulling them off. She pressed her lips to the top of his boxer line, and ran her tongue from one hipbone to the other, before tracing his left side with her tongue.

"Shit," Ryan mumbled, his hands running down her back, and in her underwear. "You're really gettin' me hot," he informed her, when her teeth met with the crook of his neck.

"Good," she whispered in his ear, her hand tugging at his boxers. She felt his leg muscles tighten beneath her as her hands made their way back up to his chin. She thanked the glasses of wine in her, when her teeth clashed with his.

Ryan rolled her over onto her back, already knowing that they'd be fighting for the dominant position the whole night, as he bit at her lip, and undid the clasp on her bra. He pulled his mouth away from hers, and kissed her chest again, causing Kylie to relax a bit as her eyes rolled in the back of her head, her hands instinctively running through Ryan's hair as he rubbed one breast with his hand, and sucked the other one.

"Oh, cac," Kylie screamed at the feel of Ryan's fingers entering her. "A Thiarna," she said, gripping his back. He gave her a weird look, unsure of what she was saying, but assumed it was good, as she pushed her body closer to his. "Ryan," she suddenly whispered, her eyes opening when he pulled away from her.

"Kylie," he whispered back, giving her a kiss.

"We need a condom," she blushed. "I don't want another baby."

Ryan let out a laugh, and leaned over her to grab a condom from his nightstand drawer. "Trust me babe, I learned from last time."

XXXXXXXXXXX

Kylie kissed the top of Rylie's head as she sat in her high chair, and sat at the table where her mother had cooked breakfast. "Looks good, Ma," she said, taking a bite of her eggs.

"Your welcome baby," Mrs. Flack nodded her head. "I figured you could use a few extra hours of sleep. All the screaming you were doing last night must have exhausted you."

Kylie blushed a bit, and looked down at her plate embarrassed that her mother had heard her late night activities. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about," Mrs. Flack continued when she saw Kylie's cheeks flush.

"Where's Ryan?"

"He got called into work," Kylie informed her mother. "He should be home soon. Unless they get a break through."

"I never understood you," Mrs. Flack whispered, shaking her head. "All of you. Puck. Donald. You three just don't care about your lives when others are in danger. I never understood. Doesn't it scare you that Ryan may not come home one day?"

"That's why you and Dad always fought," Kylie nodded her head.

"I didn't want you to become like him," she informed her daughter. "You or Donnie. Your father was enough for me to worry about. Don't you understand me now?"

"Ryan is a good cop. Just like Daddy was. No doubt there's gonna be some close calls. With both me and Ryan. But we're good cops Mom. We're stubborn people, and I'll be damned if I ever leave Rylie without any parents."

"Now that you're in S.W.A.T. though, Kylie. Your job is so dangerous. And you're so far away."

"Ma," Kylie sighed. "I'm going to be fine. I've got two great guys covering my back. I've had a lot of scary things almost happen. And because of Duff and Frank, I'm still here. Someone's gotta put the bad guys away, Mom. And I'm one of those people. Dad was one of them. Donnie is. Niki. Ryan."

"I know. But you're my baby, Kylie."

Kylie bit her lip when she noticed her mom was crying. She always knew that she got her emotional side from her mother, while she got her looks from her father. "Don't cry, Mom. You're worrying for nothing."

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Flack shook her head. "What happens if you and Ryan… where's Rylie gonna go?"

"We haven't talked about that," Kylie whispered.

"Things happen, Kylie! And you need to be prepared for them!" Mrs. Flack yelled as Ryan entered the kitchen.

"Nothing is going to happen, Mom!" Kylie yelled back.

"What's going on?" Ryan asked, picking Rylie up from her high chair when she began to cry.

"Nothing," Mrs. Flack hurried off.

"Kylie," Ryan spoke, giving her a skeptical look.

"She's pissed because she thinks we should have a plan for Rylie. If we…"

"We do," Ryan scrunched his eyebrows.

"I wasn't going to tell her I asked Don and Niki to take care of her," Kylie mumbled. "She'd be heartbroken."

"Then why don't we ask her?"

"I love my parents. But…I just trust Donnie and Niki. I don't wanna think about this."

"Fine," Ryan said, handing Rylie over. "She just pooped."

"Rylie say Daddy," Kylie said, holding Rylie out. "Dadda."

"Now you want her first word to be Dad," Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Oh, Rylie," Kylie sighed, plugging her nose. "Nasty little girl."

"Like Mommy, like daughter."

"Yeah, yeah. Where's my Mom when I need her?"

* * *

Ryan sat across from Kylie. "You really wanna help?" he asked, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Yes," she smiled, her eyes twinkling. "Ryan. I was born to be a CSI. If you're short today, I wanna help."

Ryan nodded his head. "Alright," he smiled. "Calleigh is getting you a kit."

"Awesome," Kylie smiled. "Instead of finding the deceased, I get to figure it out!" she said, clapping her hands together.

"Well. You're in a good mood," he said, giving her a wink. "Does it have anything to do with last night?"

Kylie rolled her eyes and blushed a bit. "I'm in a good mood because I get to investigate," she said, standing up from the glass table. "So. What's the case? Guy eaten by shark? Nanny found dead in the pool?"

"12 year old," Ryan cleared his throat, causing the smile from Kylie's face to disappear.

"Well," Kylie whispered. "Good thing I'm a good CSI." She gave him a wink, and grabbed his hand to tug him from his chair. "Come on. The quicker we finish this the quicker we can get home to Rylie. My mom is only good to handle for a few hours."

"I was thinking the quicker we could sleep. But Rylie sounds good too," Ryan joked, causing Kylie to smack him in the chest. "I'm kidding. She's my baby girl," he laughed.

"Better be," Kylie warned, smiling as Calleigh came into the lab.

"Hey Kylie," Calleigh smiled. "I brought you one of our back up kits. Don't worry. I've stocked it fresh for you. The guys seem to forget how to do that."

"Oh yeah. I can believe that," Kylie laughed. "Thanks Calleigh."

"No problem. I'm excited to work with you again."

"Yeah I'm excited to be working CSI," Kylie smiled.

"Really? You should come back. I'm sure Horatio would love to have you on the team."

"No," Kylie shook her head. "S.W.A.T. is guaranteed weekends off save for the occasional threat. Rylie's gotta have at least one parent with a schedule. Besides if I worked with that lunatic plus lived with him. I'd kill him." She nodded her head towards Ryan.

"I heard that!" Ryan called ahead of him as the two girls giggled.

"So you guys getting married any time soon?" Calleigh asked her, setting her kit in the back of the Hummer.

"Nope," Kylie shook her head at the same time Ryan had said no.

"Oh. Okay?" Calleigh asked.

"Ryan's to\o cheap to propose right," Kylie rolled her eyes.

"I am not," Ryan rolled his eyes. "I already told you I'm not gonna do it when you're expecting it."

"Whatever," Kylie rolled her eyes, climbing into the Hummer. "Excuses, excuses, excuses, Wolfe." She giggled, closing the door behind her. Ryan sat in the backseat and leaned forward to blow in Kylie's ear, causing her to flinch in response.

* * *

"Julian Morgan," Frank Trip started as Kylie, Ryan, and Calleigh ducked under the crime scene tape. "12 years old. Mother found him when she came home from the grocery store."

"Poor baby," Kylie whispered, kneeling besides the body. "What were you doing home alone?"

"Hey! You taking my job Mrs. Ryan Wolfe?" Alexx Woods asked approaching the body as well.

"Oh no," Kylie shook her head. "I'm just thinking aloud, Alexx." Kylie stood up, and glanced around the yard. "Basketball." She nodded towards the ball sitting in the middle of the grass.

"Who plays ball in the grass?" Calleigh Duquesne asked, she and Ryan walking towards the ball.

"Good eye," Horatio Cain spoke, approaching Kylie.

"I try," Kylie grinned. "Frank. Did Mrs. Morgan say where Julian was supposed to be?"

"His friend Billy's. Across the street."

"Where is Billy?" Horatio asked.

"I'll go find out," Kylie offered, grabbing her kit. "I'll come," Ryan offered.

"I got it, Ryan," Kylie rolled her eyes, heading under the crime scene tape.

"I know. But if Billy has something," Ryan started, hurrying behind her.

Kylie stepped onto the porch, and lightly knocked three times before waiting patiently for a woman with long dark hair and big brown eyes to answer the door. "Hi, I'm Detective Flack, this is CSI Wolfe," Kylie started nodding her head to Ryan. "Your son's friend, Julian was killed today, ma'am. Mrs. Morgan said Julian was supposed to be here while she went out?"

"Si," the woman slowly nodded her head. "I'm just the housekeeper," she whispered, her Cuban accent thick. "I go get Miss Anne."

"Okay," Kylie smiled, nodding her head watching the woman hurry away. "She knows something," Kylie told Ryan.

"How do you know?" Ryan asked her.

"She was picking her nails," Kylie informed him, smiling when a woman hurried towards the door.

"What's going on?" The blonde asked, glancing from Kylie to Ryan. She rolled her eyes at Kylie but gave Ryan a smile.

"We're here about the murder of your son's friend," Kylie spoke sternly. "The one that was supposed to be here today."

"Julian's dead?"

"Yes. Do you mind if we ask Billy some questions? Maybe he saw something?"

"Go ahead," the woman nodded her head, stepping aside so Kylie and Ryan could walk in. "He is upstairs."

Kylie hurried up the steps, Ryan on her toes. "Single Mom thinks your hot," she whispered.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"She was undressing you with his eyes," Kylie informed him. Glancing around to see Billy sitting on his bed, his door wide open, and a football in his hands. "Billy?" she asked, stepping into the room.

The young boy turned his head, a frightened look on his face as Kylie gave him a soft smile. "Julian's dead. Isn't he?" the boy asked.

"Yeah," Kylie nodded her head. "I'm Detective Flack. Were you playing basketball with Julian?"

"Yeah," Billy nodded his head. "Julian wanted to, and my Mom said we had to get out of the house for a bit so Mercedes could clean the house. I heard it, and I ran. It's my fault. I should have stayed."

"It isn't your fault," Kylie shook her head, sitting on the bed. "Accidents happen, Billy. That's why Mr. Wolfe and I are here. To figure out just who did this. We need your help though."

"Okay," Billy whispered. He slowly stood up and walked towards his drawer. "I had to change," he told Kylie. Ryan stood, resting on the threshold of the boy's bedroom while Kylie talked to Billy.

Billy pulled out a purple bath towel and set it on his bed, causing Kylie to stand up. She opened her kit up and grabbed a pair of latex gloves. "There was a lot of blood."

Unsure of how that was possible, seeing as Julian hadn't any blood anywhere in the front yard, she watched the boy open the towel, revealing a very bloody Florida Gators football jersey. "There was someone else there. Playing basketball wasn't there, Billy?" Kylie asked.

"Yeah," Billy whispered. "Cyndi. She goes to our school. Is she dead too?"

"I don't know, Billy," Kylie whispered. "I'm gonna find out, okay? Can you tell me what scared you?"

"There was a gun shot," Billy said. "I just ran."

"Okay," Kylie nodded her head, glancing at Ryan. "That's alright. You did a good job. Thanks Billy. But I need one more thing from yah, is that okay?"

"Sure," Billy shrugged. "I need to take the shoes you were wearing."

"Kay," Billy nodded his head, kicking his shoes off. Kylie took a picture, and then picked them up, Ryan leaning over her shoulder.

"Blood," he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks Billy. I gotta go, okay?" Kylie smiled, handing him a card. "That's my number. You call me if you remember anything else."

Billy nodded his head as Kylie processed his shirt and the towel, and then handed the evidence bags to Ryan. "You were good with him," Ryan started heading down the steps, Kylie behind him. "Very patient, and understanding."

"Well. He's scared," Kylie shrugged. "I think someone shot Cyndi, and Julian tried to save her. He gets hit in the back of the head with the gun, and the killer takes off."

"That's a good theory. I guess we'll have to wait and see."

Kylie nodded her head as they crossed the street to head back to the original scene. "We've got a missing girl," Kylie said, clearly effected by this crime. "This could be her blood we've got on Billy's shirt, or it could be the killer's."

"Good job Miss Flack," Horatio nodded his head.

"Fingerprints on the basketball should confirm they were playing with someone else then," Calleigh nodded her head.

"Should," Kylie nodded her head. "Hey, Alexx," Kylie said kneeling besides the body.

"Yeah baby?" Alexx asked.

"Hearing aid," Kylie said.

"How did you spot that tiny little thing?" Alexx asked, pulling a very small clear circular device from Julian's ear.

"My nephew is partially deaf," Kylie explained. "These things record sound. My brother caught my nephew's teacher selling drugs to the students with it. It's a long shot, I know."

"But we may just have a recording of this boy's death," Horatio said, setting his sunglasses on his eyes.

"Wow, babe," Ryan grinned. "Two big break throughs in fifteen minutes. You're making me look bad."

Kylie blushed a bit, but stood up, ignoring Ryan's comment. "I'll call the company who makes these, and get a warrant for the recording."

"Great," Calleigh nodded her head. "I'll do fingerprints and Ryan you can do DNA."

"So," Kylie started. "Basketball. Alexx. Air pump?"

"That could be just what hit baby boy here in the head," Alexx nodded her head. "Better watch out, honey. Your girl is about to steal your job."

"So where do you hide an air pump?" Calleigh asked.

"Sewer?" Ryan asked.

"Read my mind," Kylie whispered, patting Ryan on the back, stepping off the lawn.

* * *

"You killed two 12 year old children, Bill," Kylie started, folding her arms across her chest. "And you want me to give you a deal? No way. Scum like you deserve to rot behind those metal bars."

"It was an accident. The gun went off! And Julian started beating me!" Billy Jenson Sr. swore. "Anne and I didn't want Billy hanging around Cyndi. Her parents are into drugs. We just wanted to scare her away. But then Julian came at me. And Billy. He was so scared."

"You killed your son's best friends in front of him. You should have protected him from yourself," she growled, standing up, pressing her knuckles against the glass. "Cyndi and Julian fought, didn't they? Julian held onto your neck and he choked you while Cyndi clawed your hands for the gun. It went off, and her guts went all over Billy's shirt. And he ran while Julian tried to fight you."

"It was an accident."

"It doesn't matter!" Kylie snapped. "Keep telling yourself that it was an accident. You still put two little kids in the ground. Their parents are never going to get to see their babies grow up. And neither are you. Because if you don't get the death sentence, it won't matter. You're gonna be in jail for life. Get him out," Kylie nodded towards a uniformed cop.

"You okay?" Ryan asked her when she sat back down.

"I don't get how you can kill a kid," she shook her head. "Let alone two right in front of your own son. His two best friends."

"This is the first tough case I've had since Rylie's been born," Ryan agreed. "They get to you. Especially now that we've got our own little girl."

"Speaking of," Kylie nodded her head, patting Ryan's knee. "Can we go home? I miss her."

"Yes," Ryan nodded his head standing up. "Let's go before H finds you and offers you my job."

"Don't be pissed because I'm a better CSI," she kidded, holding onto his hand.

"Seriously though. You had that thing solved before we even left the scene."

Kylie shrugged. "Don't worry. I'm not gonna take your job babe. I'm fine with S.W.A.T."

"Good," he laughed as he clocked out.


	11. You Just Know

a/n: talics, flashbacks.

discliamer: thanks Nik Nak17 for lettin' me use Niki Foxx. Check her stories out. she's got a new one and it'spretty epic.

* * *

Ryan set Rylie on the moon bounce at the local fair, while Kylie watched, trying her best not to be an overprotective mother. Rylie's first birthday had been 6 months ago, and she was already walking, which made Kylie uneasy. She tried her best from keeping the toddler from falling, but failed miserably. Rylie was a natural adventurer. Tell her no, and she'd do it.

She didn't like the idea of her daughter in a moon bounce, even if Ryan was in there with her. Something about the feeling in her gut had made her un-sure of coming at all today, but Ryan had talked her into it. So she pushed the feeling aside and got ready for the fair. Though now she was regretting it. Her stomach was turning. Something was off.

She pushed her feelings aside and forced a smile when she saw Rylie attempting to run while Ryan walked slowly behind her. "Ma!" Rylie smiled, hurrying towards her. Kylie gave Ryan a look, as if to say to hold on to her, causing him to immediately set his hand on Rylie's back, knowing if she fell Kylie would yell at him. "Dump!" Rylie smiled when she reached her Mommy. She jumped in the air, and then held her hands out for Kylie to pick her up.

"I saw," Kylie smiled, picking her up, and setting her on her hip. "You jumped very high, baby." She kissed Rylie's cheek as she nodded her head, and continued to blabber on, excitedly in her own made up language.

"I'm hungry," Ryan mumbled.

"Me too," she said, letting his arm wrap around her waist. "You wanna go home or grab something?"

"Let's grab something," Ryan nodded his head as they headed for the car.

* * *

Kylie let out a deep breath as she pressed the Velcro on her Kevlar vest. Rarely did she get nervous when she and the team were going to make a bust. However, rarely they were going to arrest a drug lord. _The_ drug lord, of Miami, actually. She was nervous. Bullets were guaranteed to fly, and there were guaranteed to be casualties. If not, deaths.

She hadn't told Ryan about the bust they'd been planning. She didn't want to worry him. He would try and talk her out of doing her job, and she didn't want to hear it.

"You ready for this shit, Flack?" Duff asked, applying his S.W.A.T. helmet on his head, and buckling it.

"Flack," a voice called, entering the locker room. Kylie turned to look at her sergeant. "Got a visitor at the front desk."

"Wolfe?" she asked, putting her gun in her locker and locking it, undoing her vest as well. Whoever it was, they didn't need to see her in her gear.

"No," he shook his head. "Not really sure who it was."

She nodded her head, as she walked out of the locker room, and towards the main lobby. "Excuse me?" she called when she saw a man sitting in a chair.

"You Flack?" he asked finally standing up.

"Yup," she nodded her head. "Can I help you?"

"Yeah," he nodded his head, licking his lips. "Drug bust. Call it off."

"I can't-" she didn't have time to finish her sentence. 3 seconds. 1 Mississippi, hand in his pocket. 2 Mississippi a gun in her face. 3 Mississippi, down on the floor.

Duff heard the shot from the locker room and hurried towards Kylie, his heart pounding at the pool of blood surrounding her. "Flack!" he screamed, his hands looking for the wound. "Oh God! It's her head, its her head, Serge. Get an ambulance!" He couldn't touch her head. He knew any slight movement and that bullet would go father than it already was. Brain injuries weren't something you risked.

"Flack if you hear me, you stay in there, okay?" he shouted, squeezing her hand, his other hand on her neck making sure she kept a pulse.

"Her heart rate is slowing! Call a damned ambulance!" he screamed at the secretary, this time his fist meeting with the cold marble ground.

* * *

Darkness filled the pit in his stomach. He couldn't explain it, other than he got it one other time when he was 4 and Kylie had fallen into the deep end of the pool when she was at summer camp. He'd been at home with his Mom. He didn't remember it much, other than being sick. His Mom told him all the time how he'd vomited repeatedly. How he told her something was wrong with Kylie, and how he pretty much saved his sisters life.

Kylie had gotten it once too, when they were 13 and he had been held at gunpoint over his bike. Science couldn't explain it. No one could. The two weren't some types of freaks, but they knew when something was wrong.

His stomach turned, and his heart race quickened, causing him to sweat a bit as he tried to find his cell phone to call his sister. He knew by the way his palms were sweating and he held back the vomit he knew he needed to spit up; she was in some sort of trouble.

No answer.

"Fuck," he groaned, at the feeling in his stomach. He dialed his brother's number and waited patiently for an answer.

"Brent."

"Don, Kales is in trouble," Brent spoke, letting out a sigh of relief.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when she almost drown and I got real sick? It's happening right now. Something's wrong I just know it."

"I'll call Ryan."

"I need to go out there," Brent started. "I need to see her. I gotta make sure she's alright."

"Wait until I call Ryan," Flack sighed.

"You can't tell Mom. She'll freak. Don't tell her."

"I won't. Don't do anything stupid until I call back."

* * *

Ryan hurried into the hospital emergency room, his eyes scanning for a familiar face, Eric hurrying behind him. "Hey," Duff spoke nicely to a man he had hated since the day he met him. "She's in surgery. She was…it's not good," Duff shook his head, trying his best not to cry.

Ryan slowly nodded his head, glancing at the blood on his shirt. He knew it was Kylie's and that made his stomach turn even more. "What happened?" he asked.

"Someone was askin' for her," Duff shrugged. "Next thing I know I'm running from the locker room into the lobby and she's on the ground, Wolfe. I don't know. Security tapes aren't a help. He made sure to stay out of sight."

"Calleigh and H are gonna find anything that he left behind," Eric promised. "I'm going to see if I can get her clothes."

Ryan nodded his head and folded his arms across his chest. She needed to be okay, he thought, rubbing his left eyebrow. "After her surgery I'll come back to the lab to help."

Eric slowly nodded her head. "From experience? She's gonna need you," he whispered. "Good luck. I hope she's okay."

Ryan nodded his thanks and turned towards Duff. "How was she when she was put on the ambulance?"

"Not breathin' Wolfe," Duff shook his head. "They're sayin' she might go in a coma."

Ryan shook his head, and turned away from Duff, doing his best to hold in his feelings. He wanted to punch the wall standing before him. He wanted to let out a scream, but he knew he couldn't.

His head turned at the sound of his name being called, his breathing hitched when he realized it was the Flacks, already in Miami. They must have flashed their badges at the airport to get the first flight to Miami without a wait in the check in line. They hadn't even checked into a hotel yet, he knew by the luggage Flack Sr. and Jr. were carrying.

"Is she okay?" Niki Foxx asked Ryan, pushing in front of Flack and Brent to reach Ryan. "Where is she?"

"She's…she's not okay," Duff spoke.

"Who the hell are you?" Niki snapped, glaring at the man.

"Duff Gonzales," he informed her. "Let me guess. You're the bitch friend."

"Kylie calls me her bitch friend?"

"He does," Duff pointed at Ryan.

Niki punched him in the stomach, and then turned back to Duff. "Where is she?"

"In surgery," he started. "It's not good guys. It's not good. I'm sorry."

"Where was she shot?" Brent asked, approaching Niki.

"Behind her ear."

"Oh God," he said, cupping his hand to his mouth. "Oh my God."

"Shhh," Flack Sr. whispered patting Brent's back. "She'll be fine."

"No she wont," he cried. "She's not fine. I just know she's not, Dad."

"Anything Niki and I can do," Flack spoke, setting his luggage on a chair. "Interrogating suspects, anything you need. We want to help."

"We can use it," Ryan nodded his head, folding his arm across his chest. "Just. Right now. She's gonna need you guys here when she wakes up. Because she will. She… she has too."

"She does, and she will," Flack Sr. informed everyone standing around. "Now it's the waiting game. We wait until she is better. She is gonna need us here. So everyone swallow up those tears, and stop thinking negative. Donald."

"Yeah dad," Flack said, nodding his head towards his father.

"Take Niki and Brent to a hotel get us booked," he said, pulling his wallet from his back pocket.

"No, Mr. Flack," Ryan shook his head. "You guys are more than welcome in our home. We've got a guest room, and we can put a blow up mattress in Rylie's room and I can sleep on the couch."

"No, no, no. We're not here to impose."

"I'm probably going to be here anyway. And it's no big deal. Kylie would want you to stay with us."

"I'd rather stay in a hotel than stay anywhere near your hairy ass," Niki informed Ryan.

"I'd rather stay in a house," Brent rolled his eyes. "Get over your hairy ass phobia."

"I'm with Brent," Flack informed Niki.

"Fine. I'll sleep in a hotel by myself," she replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Excuse me. Mr. Wolfe?" a female asked, making her way into the crowd.

"Me," Ryan nodded his head. "What's going on? Is she okay?"

"She managed to get through surgery, but I can't promise anything else, sir. The bullet was so far into her brain, the doctor couldn't get it out without doing any brain damage. He managed to stop her brain from bleeding out, though. That's a good thing. Depending if she wakes up, he'd like to perform another surgery."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. If?"

"She… there's a chance if she doesn't wake up within the next two hours she could slip into a coma. Not a chance, a definite. And the longer she's in it…"

"The less likely it is for her to wake," Ryan nodded his head. "Can we see her?"

"Yes," the nurse nodded her head. "She's in ICU. We usually only allow three at a time, but no one else is with her. So as long as you're quiet."

"We will be," Niki promised, squeezing Flack's arm.

* * *

Ryan's heart pounded when he saw Kylie hooked to the breathing tubes, and other various wires. He fought back tears that threatened to escape his eyes. He watched Brent plop down by her side, his hand immediately connecting with hers.

"Hey," Brent said, glancing at his sister. "You gotta wake up. Right now. Right now, Kales. You need to or else you're gonna go into a coma."

"She can't hear you," Niki snapped, hiding back any emotions that also threatened to escape from her.

Ryan watched quietly unable to approach his fiancé, knowing the moment he set his hand on her forehead and brushed back her dark hair, he'd break. And he couldn't do that. He needed to stay strong for Rylie.

_"Kales," he chuckled, watching her twirl in a circle to show off the strapless black dress that ended about two inches above her knees, which she had picked out for this event. Date night was seldom for them, but every so often they managed to get out and have time to their selves. Sometimes it was a movie, others it was dinner at Applebees. Tonight, Ryan had given her hints at a surprise dinner. She'd need to buy a new dress. And she had, now she was showing it off for him._

_ "Yeah?" she asked, as she finished twirling, and fell into his arms. "You wanna see how it looks on the floor?"_

_ "Later," he laughed, pressing his lips to hers. "We have dinner reservations to make."_

_ "You gonna tell me where?" she asked, plopping onto the bed and slipping on a pair of shiny red heels with a bow on the side where the buckles were. _

_ "Those are sexy," Ryan grinned, watching her buckle the left one. _

_ "Really? You think?" she giggled, setting her left foot against the inside of his right ankle, and seductively running it up the inside of his leg, past his knee cap, up his inner thigh and stopping near his groin. _

_ "God," he groaned, closing his eyes. "You are really horny tonight."_

_ "I know," she giggled, tucking her dark curls behind her right ear, and biting her lip. She lie down against the bed and let out a small "Mph," her left hand puling her dress up to give Ryan a view of the black thong she was wearing underneath. He was debating canceling the reservations, of just pulling all of their clothes off, and fucking her, but he couldn't. He had a plan, and he needed to stick with it. No matter how badly Kylie wanted him to cancel the reservations and have his way with her. _

_ Though this was a rare time when Kylie actually tried to seduce him, he knew that later on that night she'd be more than willing to repay him for his hard work in planning the best wedding engagement on earth. _

_"Babe," he whispered, trying his best not to give in to her temptations. "I promise I'm all yours after dinner."_

_ "Fine," Kylie pouted, clearly not satisfied with Ryan's reaction. _

_ "Good," he smiled, tugging her by her hand to help her up. "And just so you know," he informed her, grabbing her wrists and pinning her against the nearest wall, his lips meeting with her neck, his tongue sliding down her throat, and his right hand squeezing her inner thigh under her tight slightly revealing dress. His thumb slid between the fabric and against her flesh, causing her eyes to close, and her breathing to become quicker and louder. "I'm the better tease," he whispered in her ear, pulling away from her. _

_ "You think that?" she asked, snapping out of her trance, realizing Ryan had purposely done that without any intention of having sex. She stepped closer towards Ryan, and unbuckled his black leather belt, her hand sliding into his pants, but not his boxers, and squeezing his erection. "I'm not the one who's got a stiff one in his pants," she giggled, letting go, and walking out of the bedroom leaving Ryan in awe._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_ "It was good," she promised him, squeezing his hand as they walked along the beach, her heels in his opposite hand, and his suit jacket wrapped around her arms to keep warm. They'd watched the sunset after dinner, and were now walking along the Miami beach with just the moon as their light. "We should probably get home though," she sighed, clearly not amused with the idea. "Rylie's probably still up and driving Melanie insane."_

_ "Just one thing," he grinned, tugging at her hand to keep her from walking any further. "Sit down."_

_ "In this dress? Ry are you kidding?"_

_ "No," he smiled. "Sit down, right here. Sit on my jacket."_

_ "Fine," she sighed, watching him shrug his jacket from her arms and plop it into the sand for her to sit on. _

_ "I love you," he whispered, sitting on his knees in front of her._

_ "I love you too," she smiled, grabbing his hands. She gave him a smile, and pressed her forehead to his. "A lot," she whispered._

_ "I know," he laughed nervously. "That's why I wanted tonight to be perfect."_

_ "Every night is with you," she giggled, giving him a kiss. _

_ "Yeah but this one is extra special."_

_ "Why?"_

_ "Because," he sighed, pulling away from her head and looking in her eyes. "I know we agreed on gettin' married one day, and we haven't really talked about it since Rylie was born, which was like 8 months ago…"_

_ "10," Kylie corrected him, a giggle escaping when she saw the look on his face. "Sorry. Continue. No more interruptions."_

_ "Right," he slowly breathed. "I wanna make it official. I wanna start planning and set a date and I wanna call you Mrs. Wolfe." _

_ "Oh, Ryan!" Kylie gasped, her hand connecting with her mouth when she saw him pull out a midnight blue velvet box from his pants pocket. She watched him open the box revealing a white gold engagement ring, with a small diamond in the center, with a few diamond accents around it. "Oh my God," she sighed, a smile on her face as she wiped tears from her face. _

_ "Kylie will you marry me?"_

_ "Yes!" she shrieked, wrapping her arms around his neck, pushing him against the sand, and giving him a kiss as she lay on top of him "Yes, yes, yes, I will marry you," she cried, giving him another kiss. _

_ "I love you," he laughed at her excitement. _

_ She cupped his face and gave him another kiss, this time her tongue slipping into his mouth for a romantic intense kiss, her body pressing against his as they lay in the sand. "Let me see it!" she shrieked, pulling away and sitting up. _

_ She waited patiently for Ryan to sit up and recover the box from the sand and slide the ring on her left ring finger. "Oh it's so pretty," she smiled. "Babe it's pretty. I love it."_

_ "I'm glad," he smiled, wiping some more tears from her face for her. "You're make up is running."_

_ "I don't care," she smiled, giving him another quick kiss. _

_ "What do you say we head home and celebrate," he smiled, standing up, and helping her stand as well._

_ "Okay," she laughed, as Ryan handed her his jacket and her shoes before scooping her into his arms. She set the jacket and shoes in her lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you," she giggled as he tried his best to carry her towards concrete ground. "I can walk though."_

_ "No," he shook his head trying to catch his breath. "I got this," he groaned, slowly putting one foot in front of the other. "We'll be good as soon as I get on the sidewalk."_

The sounds of flat lining filled the ICU room, causing Ryan to shake from his thoughts of Kylie. Everyone had been rushed out of ICU, save for himself, and he was wishing he had left with everyone else. She wasn't Kylie. Her pale pasty skin was unnatural, and he could smell the strong scent of…of death almost. He was familiar with that smell, and he didn't like that he could smell it now.


	12. What You're Not Supposed To See

**A/N: I decided to leave it at Flack Sr. because I want the brothers to go in the next chapter..**

**Disclaimer: CBS owns the characters :( Thanks to Nik Nak17 for allowing me to borrow Niki Fox**.

* * *

Ryan sat quietly alone in her hospital room, unable to speak. Just five days ago, they'd been planning their wedding. They had argued over which side of Central Park they'd have their reception, what kind of cake they wanted. Kylie wanted chocolate, he wanted vanilla. She had told him she didn't want seating arrangements, and he had asked where his parents would sit. She had replied with a dry, "Wherever the fuck they want."

He'd blown it out of proportion. She didn't care where he sat, but he had taken it as she didn't want them there. They were both stressed out to no limit, and he had now regretted ever picking a fight with her.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, grabbing her hand. He watched the mother of his child lay motionless, unable to answer his words.

_"Well I just want to make it simple!" she cried, her fists clenched in tiny balls, her face turning red not because Ryan had embarrassed her, but because he angered her. "Look the seating arrangements are stupid if we do a buffet, Ry. No one needs to be in a particular place to have their food served. That way people can just eat wherever they feel like. "_

_ "My mom wants arrangements, and she doesn't want a buffet. She thinks it's….tacky. And I agree with her."_

_ Kylie threw the plate that she'd been holding, into the sink and ignored the loud clatter it made. "You wanted vanilla cake and I fucking let you get your cake! This is not your mother's wedding! It's mine! If I want a buffet, you'll give me a mother fucking buffet without complaining! If I want to wear a cheap white dress, then I'll wear a cheap white dress. God Ryan. The whole point of this simple wedding was to not have any stress and you and your mother….you just wont let any of the decisions I make go. My mom and I already talked. I've dreamed of my wedding since I was a kid. And it's not the way you want it. But you know what. I don't even care anymore. You and your mom can plan it. I'll just show up when you need me. Whatever."_

_ Ryan watched in awe, unable to process where her attitude was coming from he'd been trying to give her the wedding she wanted, but his mother had convinced him, her way was the right way. And now, Kylie wasn't even happy about her wedding. _

_ "Fine," Ryan nodded his head. "Wedding's called off." It was the only way he knew how to react. If things couldn't go perfectly, then he decided they wouldn't go at all._

_ "Fine."_

_ "Fine."_

_ "Great!" She yelled, finally comprehending what had just happened, ripping her engagement ring off, and throwing it a him before leaving the kitchen._

He could hear the silent muffles of her crying that night, and he had felt horrible. They hadn't talked the next morning before they left for work, and that night the only thing she had said to him was _"changer her diaper."_ Usually when she asked, she would politely add a please. But this had been an order. The next day, before he could even make it up to her, she'd been shot.

He pulled her ring from his pocket and silently set it back on her left ring finger. Where it belonged. "I didn't mean any of it. I promise. When you wake up, we'll have a buffet and chocolate cake, and no seating arrangements. Just wake up. Please just open your eyes, babe. Rylie needs her Mommy."

Niki opened Kylie's door, Rylie holding her hand, and gave Ryan a dirty look. She'd been the only one who knew the engagement had been called off. Kylie didn't want to tell her mother that Ryan had called it off. Instead, she would wait until Ryan came to his senses. She was too embarrassed to call of a wedding to the man she'd had a baby with out of wedlock. She didn't like the idea of people talking behind her back.

"Hi Daddy," Rylie smiled, skipping towards Ryan and crawling into his lap. "Sweeps, sweeps, sweeps," Rylie whispered, looking at Kylie. "Why she sweep wike da princess?"

"Mommy's gotta get strong," Ryan whispered, brushing Rylie's hair from her face, and pressing his lips to her cheek. "Let's give Mommy a kiss and let Niki sit with her for a little, okay?"

"Tay," Rylie nodded her head. "Might, sweepy Mommy," she whispered, leaning forward on the bed. She pressed her hands against the edge of the bed for balanced and leaned forward with the help of Ryan to plant a sloppy kiss on Kylie's lips. "Wubby yew."

"Bye," Ryan whispered, kissing Kylie's forehead.

Niki waited until Ryan left to sit besides Kylie. "This is weird," she whispered. "You're like…dead. But you aren't. I guess that means you are like able to hear me or something. I don't know…"

_XXXXXXXX_

_"Fuck you!" Kylie shouted, her face bright red. "I called dibbs on him already!"_

_ Niki Foxx slowly shrugged her shoulders, and looked away. "Sorry Kales. He asked me out. I wasn't gonna say no."_

_ "Slut! You know I like him and you did that to me! I hate you!"_

_ Twenty minutes ago Kylie Flack had walked past the local ice-cream shop where everyone hung out, and saw Niki flirting hardcore with Kylie's latest crush, Jason McCarter. She had stormed in, grabbed the soda Niki was sipping from and poured it over her head. At first she felt bad, and she thought she had over-reacted. But now that Niki wouldn't apologize, Kylie was glad that she had done it. _

_ "So what? Every time a guy asks me out I gotta say no because you have dibbs on him?" Niki growled back at her best friend. _

_ "I turn down guys you've been with!" Kylie shouted. "And that's practically the whole fucking school!"_

_ "What one of any of the guys that I've dated have asked you out?" Niki rolled her eyes._

_ "Tyler did like three days ago!" Kylie shouted, causing Niki's eyes to widen._

_ "I don't believe you."_

_ "Well it's true," Kylie grinned, folding her arms across her chest. Now Niki understood why she was so pissed. _

_ "I can't believe you!" Niki growled._

_ "I can't believe you!" Kylie shouted back. "I turned Tyler down, you didn't turn Jason down!"_

_ "Oh get over it! That would be so weird anyway your brother's name is Jason."_

_ "So? You're still a bitch!"_

_ "Tell me something I don't fucking know!" Niki shouted._

_ "I know you're running with the Mob!" Kylie growled, giving her friend something she didn't know just as she had asked for._

_ Niki's eyes widened, and then narrowed, her fists clenching. It'd been true that she had been running various errands for her mobster family the past few months. But she had done it discretely, knowing that if any of the Flack's found out, she'd be done. _

_ Without needing Niki to ask, Kylie opened her mouth, and folded her arms across her chest. "You got in a car with someone a few months ago," Kylie started. "Really late, and I realized the guy driving it was one of the guards that hangs around our Uncles restaurant. Ever since then, I see you leaving your house, riding your bike places."_

_ "You never…"_

_ "Followed?" Kylie asked cocking one eyebrow. "Once," Kylie nodded her head. "I know about the drug import coming in tomorrow."_

_ "Did you tell-"_

_ "Daddy?" Kylie asked. "Nope," she shook her head." Because I'm a good friend. Unlike you."_

Niki sniffled a bit, and wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry that I had you lie to your Dad all those years ago. I never apologized about that," she whispered watching Kylie sleep. "I've never apologized about any of the stupid things I did to you. And I'm sorry, all right? Is that what you wanted to hear?"

She sat, unable to comprehend that Kylie wouldn't respond.

"Rylie's gotten so big since I saw her like what? 16 months ago? Is that how old she is? Wow. We've gone a whole year without each other. You were supposed to come home for Christmas next month, Kales. You gotta wake up for Christmas. And for your wedding. You're gonna still have it, right? I saw Ryan slip the ring on your finger. Kales, Rylie needs you. I know we talked and I know that if anything happened I said I'd take care of her but I can't. I can't do it, Kales. She's too much like you."

The sound of the door opening caused Niki to pull her hand away from Kylie's and quickly wipe away the tears filming in her eyes.

"Hello Miss Foxx," a nurse smiled.

"Hey Trinity," Niki sniffled, trying to hide her face.

"I need to take Kylie for her cats can. Don't worry. I promise I won't tell anyone you were crying."

"Thanks," Niki whispered, nodding her head. She glanced at Kylie one last time before she stood up, taking a deep breath and exhaling. She wiped the rest of her tears and then glanced at the nurse.

"No runny make-up," she promised. Niki nodded her head and turned back to Kylie.

"You better get good results," she ordered Kylie, leaving the room.

* * *

"Hey baby girl," Flack Sr. whispered, his hand resting over his daughter's. "Mommy couldn't come," he informed her, sitting down in the steel chair. "I actually got on a plane before I told her anything was wrong, but she couldn't make it. I told her you would understand. She had doctor's appointments all week this and next. They think something is wrong with her lungs. You know us old folks, always got something wrong."

Flack let out a deep breath and silently watched Kylie's chest move thematically up and down, with the force of the machines that were working to keep her alive. Save for her chest moving up and down, there was no indication she was alive.

"As soon as you wake up, we're gonna bring you home, babe. Ryan said he wouldn't mind. Your mother misses you. She's worried sick. I told her you were all right, but I think she knows I'm lying."

Flack Sr. let out a shaky breath, unable to look at his daughter. He'd seen his son marred and broken before, but seeing his baby girl so helpless was unbearable.

_"Daddy," Kylie giggled, her hands wrapping around Flack Sr.'s leg. _

_ "Daddy has work," Flack Sr. informed Kylie. "I'll be back and then we can play. I promise,"_

_ "Mommy doesn't play, Daddy. Can you just stay home from work forever? And never go in? Ever? Pleasseeeeee, Daddy?" Kylie begged, squeezing herself tighter to his leg. _

_"I can't baby," Flack Sr. sighed, pulling Kylie from his leg. He picked her up from the ground and pressed three kisses to each of her cheeks and set her on the couch. "I gotta go baby. Be good for Mommy."_

_ "Okay," Kylie nodded her head, smiling while she watched her Daddy leave._

_ "Kylie!" Mrs. Flack called from the kitchen. Kylie rolled her eyes, but crawled from the couch and hurried into the kitchen, the pony tail Flack Sr. had did for her bouncing as she ran. _

_ "Hi Mommy," she smiled, crawling into a chair at the kitchen table across from her twin brother. She was trying to be good to her Mom like her dad asked. _

_ Though twins were hard as babies, Mrs. Flack had to admit, having two children as close as Brent and Kylie made things easier while the rest of the kids where at school, because the two could keep each other occupied while she did house work. _

_ "Kylie, do you want turkey or ham on your sandwich?" Mrs. Flack asked, heading towards the fridge to make Kylie a sandwich. _

_ Kylie made a disgusting face at the thought of a turkey or ham sandwich. _

_ "Mommy, Kylie likes peanut butter and fwuff sammiches," Brent informed Mrs. Flack. _

_ "We don't have any peanut butter, Kylie. Ham or Turkey."_

_ "Peanut butter," Kylie spoke sternly, looking Mrs. Flack in the eye._

_ "If you don't pick, I will."_

_ "Peanut. Butter, Mommy. Please," she said, giving Mrs. Flack a smile. _

_ "Turkey it is," Mrs. Flack said, turning to make the sandwich._

_ "I won't eat Turkey or Ham," Kylie shrugged, taking a sip of her apple juice. _

_ Mrs. Flack set the sandwich in front of Kylie, who crossed her arms over her chest, and shook her head._

_ "You aren't moving until you eat."_

_ "Then I'll stay here forever and ever," Kylie shrugged, watching Brent finish his sandwich._

_ "Who will I play with then?" Brent asked, turning towards Mrs. Flack._

_ "Not Kylie," Mrs. Flack shrugged, grabbing Brent's plate and set it in the sink while Kylie sat quietly, staring at the turkey sandwich, determined not to eat it._

_

* * *

_

"Remember when you where a baby?" Flack Sr. continued. "Not a baby. Four maybe. You loved peanut butter and fluff sandwiches. And you refused to eat the turkey sandwich Mommy made you sit there," he laughed. "God you where such a stubborn baby. You get that from me. Mommy would do everything in her power to make you listen but you just wouldn't," he chuckled.

_Kylie had sat, her arms firmly crossed for hours, leaving the sandwich Mrs. Flack had made her for lunch untouched. Like her father, when she had her mind set to do something, she did it. No matter how much pain or sacrifice, once it was set in her mind she did it. This included sitting in a hard wooden chair three sizes too big for her without using the bathroom or eating. _

_ The second she informed Mrs. Flack that she wouldn't be eating her lunch, she had been determined not to move until her father came home._

_ Her brothers and sister had eaten dinner in front of her, save for Brent who felt bad because he knew t was Kylie's favorite dinner. Chicken tenders and fries. Kylie had stayed strong, doing her best not to fall under her mother's temptation of the smell of her favorite foods and visuals of her family eating them. _

_ The real test of not budging was about to happen, when she heard the front door creak, and her father kick his shoes off. "Daddy?" she whispered, turning her head to the side._

_ "Kids, I'm home," he called letting out a yawn._

_ "Daddy!" Kylie exclaimed, pressing her hands against the table to stand up,_

_ "Don't you move," Brent warned. "Mommy will win!"_

_ Kylie shook her head, and set her thumb in her mouth, tugging at her ponytail as she waited patiently for her siblings to greet Flack Sr. until he realized she wasn't there to greet him._

_ "Kylie?" her Daddy's voice called._

_ "Kitchen, Daddy! I'm stuck!" she whined._

_ Flack Sr. stepped into the kitchen and turned on the light, to see Kylie sitting with a sandwich sitting in front of her. "What are you doing!" he exclaimed, walking towards her, and pressing a kiss to the top of her head._

_ "Daddy, Mommy wouldn't make me peanut butter and fwuff and I told her I wouldn't eat turkey sammiches! But she made it anyway. I don't wike Turkey sammiches. I wike when you make me peanut butter and fwuff."_

_ Flack Sr. couldn't help but let out a laugh, and shook his head. He knew his wife was probably furious with Kylie. She didn't understand when to stop pushing boundaries, and Mrs. Flack had very little buttons to push. If you pushed the wrong ones, she'd explode, and Kylie definitely did her best to push her buttons._

_ "Daddy?" Kylie whispered when he didn't reply._

_ "I gotta pee."_

_ "Go ahead," he laughed, standing up and taking the plate. _

_ "Will you make me peanut butter and fwuff?" Kylie asked climbing from the chair, and patting her belly as it let out a loud rumble. _

_ "Yes," he nodded his head. "Go potty."_

_ "Okay," Kylie smiled, nodding her head, and skipping away. _

"You put your mother through so much," Flack Sr. laughed again, his lips pressing against Kylie's cold forehead. He brushed back her hair, and smiled at his daughter. "I'm sure Rylie does he same with you. I bet she pretends like she's a daddy's girl but she really loves you the most. You were the same way with us. You and Brent both could play us against each other."

"I know," Jason Flack laughed, entering the room. "God she knew how to get you to say yes," he grinned, stuffing his hands into his jean pockets, and sitting on the opposite side of Kylie.

"Would you like a moment alone, son?" Flack Sr. asked, his eyes leaving Kylie and looking at his eldest child.

"Could I?" Jason asked, looking at Kylie. "Just a couple minutes," he whispered.

"Take as long as you need," Flack Sr. nodded his head, standing up. "It's time for me to take a nap anyways."

"Thanks Dad," Jason whispered, watching his dad leave. He turned back to Kylie. "Where do I even start, sis?" he whispered, letting out a deep breath, squeezing her hand, unsure of what to say. He'd been through this with Don before, but he never needed to say anything.


	13. Her Brothers

**Disclaimer: **Don't own 'em!

**A/N**: Don't hate me for the ending, the next chapter will make up for it!

* * *

Ryan sat across from the first suspect they had in three days, and only the second since the shooting five days ago. He'd been waiting eagerly to find Kylie's shooter, and if the GSR test came up positive from the unknown trace found on the dashboard of his car, then Ryan would no doubt, kill the son of a bitch right there.

Calleigh sprayed the cotton swab she had used to gather the trace from his car, and watched as it turned a misty blue color. She glanced at Ryan who scratched his eyebrow, his face scrunching in disgust.

"What's that mean, homie?" the Cuban sitting across from Calleigh asked.

"You shot my fiancé!" Ryan shouted, pulling the kid by the collar of his lime green polo shirt, and grazing the kid's jaw with his fist. He didn't stop even when he saw Tripp and a uniform head towards the interrogation room. Instead, he pulled the kid against the nearest glass wall, his knee connecting to the kid's stomach once, twice, three times before Tripp was even in the room, and he got two more good hits to the face before he was pulled away.

"Wolfe!" Tripp shouted when he continued to try to fight Tripp's grip. "Calm down, man."

"He shot her!" Ryan shouted. "He fuckin' shot her!"

"That's right, homie," the kid grinned. "Not only did I take her down, you just took yourself down, man. Wait'll the big dawgs find out I helped ruin two cops." He gave Ryan a smug grin, before spitting on Ryan's shoes.

"That's a confession. Book him," Calleigh nodded towards the uniform cop, who handcuffed the kid, and headed out of the lab. Tripp finally let go of Ryan, who immediately fell to the ground, unable to control his emotions any longer. He wasn't able to let go of anything he'd been holding in, in fear that Niki or one of he Flacks would walk in, and he needed to keep his composure.

"Close the blinds, please, Frank," Calleigh whispered, not wanting anyone to see Ryan in a vulnerable state.

* * *

Jason sat still unable to talk, staring at his baby sister. He and Kylie had never been close. They had always loved each other, but had never spilled secrets or hung out as children. Jason had made it clear to Kylie that he didn't want her up his butt, but if she ever needed him, he'd be there for her, and vice versa.

_"Jason!" Kylie shouted from the bleachers. Jason had just gotten hurt. He lie I the middle of the wrestling match, unable to move, and she wasn't sure why. Two minutes ago he had been wrestling as if everything was fine, and now he was lying helplessly in the middle of the mat._

_ "Miss you can't go down there," a man stopped her when she reached the bottom of the bleachers._

_ "He's my brother," she said, trying to brush past the older man. _

_ "I'm sorry. I can't let you past."_

_ Kylie glanced at Natalia, Jason's girlfriend and wrestling manager, who was sitting behind the table for the scoreboard, unable to move in shock. "I'mma wrestling manager," Kylie lied, "I was grabbing water for one of the guys," she lied holding up her water bottle._

_ "Okay," he nodded his head, allowing her to step past the bleachers and head towards the mat. "Coach!" she shouted. "He okay?"_

_ "He aint breathing," Nat's father informed Kylie. "You need to get outta here."_

_ "No!" she shouted. "He needs me," he glanced at the athletic trainer who was on his phone calling the ambulance. Recalling what her health teacher had taught her less than a month ago, she opened his eye lids. "His pupils are dilated. He's got a concussion. Did he hit his head?"_

_ "I don't think so," Coach shook his head. "Kylie you need to back up. He doesn't have a strong pulse."_

_ "That's because he's in a coma!" she shouted. "Jason," she whispered, opening her water bottle, and dumping some water over his head. "Jason wake up!"_

_ "Kylie relax back up."_

_ "No," she cried. "Jason. Jason."_

"You sat with me," Jason whispered. "Until I woke up. I'm gonna sit with you. We're all gonna sit with you until you wake up. We've been takin' shifts. You gotta wake up, Kylie. Rylie's been asking for you non-stop. She's too young for you to go, Kales."

Flack opened the door, his head poking in. "My turn, dude," he whispered, walking in. "Pops says he wants to go out for lunch."

"I'm not hungry," Jason shook his head. "But you can sit with her."

Flack slowly nodded his head, taking Jason's seat after he stood up. "Rylie's with Niki in the cafeteria," he informed his brother.

"Alright," he nodded his head, kissing Kylie's forehead before he left.

_ "Gross!" Kylie shouted, watching Flack run gel through his hair. "Ehw."_

_ "What?" Flack asked, turning around from the bathroom sink to face his baby sister in the hall. _

_ "Shelby!" Kylie cringed. "Ehw!"_

_ "What's the matter with Shelby?" Flack asked, grabbing his father's aftershave and rubbing it along his chin. "She's hot."_

_ "She's a fucking slut, Don!"_

_ "And Niki isn't?"_

_ "Niki is totally different!" Kylie shouted. "Shelby's probably got like HIV or something. Niki at least has the decency not to fuck just anyone."_

_ "She's made that clear," Flack rolled his eyes. "Obviously she doesn't wanna fuck me."_

_ "Are you kidding me!" Kylie laughed. "She talks about you all the time, asshole. You guys need to open your fucking eyes! Jesus Christ. You're both gonna be 80 years old, and miserable because you don't get you guys are perfect!"_

_ "We are not," Flack rolled his eyes. "If you excuse me. I have a date to get ready for."_

_ "I swear to god, if you let her see your dick, I will chop it off. That girl is so dirty!"_

_ "Shut up," Flack rolled his eyes, brushing past his baby sister._

"You were right. Shelby was so gross," Flack laughed, looking at his sister. "She tried so hard to get with me, but I left her hanging at the movies, and came home with Niki that night. I didn't tell you that but Niki and I hooked up that night. And then the next day she was with that Tyler fag. I hated him when we were kids."

* * *

"Hey," Brent whispered, sitting besides Kylie. He hadn't seen her in the five days she was in the hospital. He had refused to see his twin sister so helpless. It had torn him up inside to know she was in a coma. But now that he realized she could possibly die, he needed to say goodbye.

He set his hand over hers, but was weirded out by the cold, lifeless feeling, and immediately pulled it away, and attempted to brush her hair from her forehead.

"I…I love you," he whispered. "And I think I'd die soon after you. I can't live without you. I mean yeah I could. We do it now. But I mean I can't do it knowing you're dead. So… you know? I bet alotta people keep sayin' this. But you gotta wake up, Kales. If you don't…well if you don't, I won't make it much longer without yah."

He wiped a tear from his face, and shook his head, unable to speak any longer, his heart pounding when he suddenly felt something rub against his elbow. He looked to see Kylie's hand gripping his elbow, his eyes darting up to see her eyes opened.

"Kylie," he whispered, standing up to press the red button above her head. "Kylie can you hear me?" he asked her, watching her slowly nod her head, her eyes widening in fear. Something in her mouth was choking her.

A nurse came in and quickly ran to her bed, and took the breathing tube from her mouth. "Kylie can you hear me, doll?" the girl asked, brushing her hands over Kylie's forehead. "I need you to do me a favor and not talk, okay? If you have anything to say, you write it down. I'll get you a pen and paper."

The nurse hurried out of the room, causing Brent to give Kylie a smile. "Hey," he whispered. "How are you?"

Kylie shook her head and grabbed her throat, before pressing her hands to her head, and indication she was in pain. "You didn't miss much," he whispered. "Besides Rylie chattin' us up a storm. Got your mouth that girl."

Kylie gave Brent a confused look, and shook her head. She didn't know a Rylie. In fact. She didn't even know her name. The nurse from earlier came into the room, and handed her a pen and a small pad of paper, while a doctor came in, and checked her eyes.

"Do you know where you are?" he asked Kylie.

She slowly nodded her head, realizing by the gown she was wearing she was in a hospital. But she didn't know her name, what year it was, who Rylie was. She knew the man sitting next to her was her brother, but she couldn't remember his name.

"Okay," the doctor nodded his head. "Trinity, we're gonna need to schedule her for the first available Cat scan."

"Sure thing, doc," The nurse smiled.

"Can you talk, sweetie? Or does your throat hurt?"

Kylie slowly opened her mouth. "I…don't. Know…my name," she slowly whispered, coughing a bit.

"Okay. That's normal," The doctor nodded his head. "Your name is Kylie Flack, sweetie. You were shot in the head. Do you know what profession you are?"

"A cop?" she whispered.

"Yes. You are a cop. Do you know who shot you?"

"I don't remember being shot." Kylie turned towards Brent. "I know you're my brother," she whispered. "I don't know your name."

"It seems you've lost the part of your memory," the doctor nodded his head. "You've got memories but you can't put names with faces. Or dates with events."

"I'm Brent," Brent whispered. "Do you remember me?"

"I know you're my brother," she whispered again. "I couldn't remember your name."

"Do you remember Rylie?"

"Not the name," Kylie whispered. "Sounds like mine though."

"She's your daughter."

"Oh God," Kylie cried. "I can't remember my daughter?"

"I'm sure if you see her, you'll remember," the nurse promised. "I can bring her in here."

Kylie slowly nodded her head. "I wanna see her."

"Okay Doll," the nurse smiled. "I'll be right back."

Kylie slowly nodded her head, and rested against her pillow, her eyes slowly closing. How could she forget her own child?


	14. Memories and The Brain

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**A/N: Long time no nothing from me. I'm getting back into the swing of things, I promise! Enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

They waited patiently as the doctor sat them down in a conference room, all confused as to why they were here. They just wanted to see Kylie. They had heard from the nurse that she was awake, and everyone was confused as to why they couldn't just go see her.

Rylie crawled from Ryan's lap, onto the table and crawled towards her Uncle Don, who was holding and empty plastic water bottle. She grabbed the bottle from him and slammed it against the table, a giggle escaping her mouth. "Ry Ry," Ryan whispered, grapping Rylie by her legs to pull her back. "Come here sweet pea. Let's be quiet so the doctor can talk, alright?" He placed Rylie in his lap and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, before turning back towards the doctor.

"What's going on?" Niki asked, leaning forward against the table. "She's awake right? So why can't we see her?" She turned towards Brent. "You talked to her right? Is she okay?"

Brent let out a cough, and turned his head away from Niki as quick as he could.

"Kylie is okay," The doctor promised. "She's just having some problems remember things. When she woke up, she knew that Brent was an important person in her life, she just couldn't remember his name. And when we asked her about her daughter, she broke down in tears because she couldn't remember having one. We've given her a Catscan, and an MRI of her brain. We've asked her simple questions to get a feel on what she remembers. She doesn't remember any of you, sadly. I'm sure when she sees you memories will come to mind, but she won't be able to place you with a name. You're going to have to be patient with her, as we're not sure if she remembers everything, or just some things.

"So basically we're all strangers," Jason chuckled. "That's great. My baby sister isn't gonna know who the hell I am!"

"Jason," Flack Sr. mumbled. "Relax pal. At least she's awake."

"Yeah she's awake!" Niki shouted. "But she's not Kylie! She can't remember us? She can't remember who we are? How does that even happen! I'm her best friend. She's not supposed to be able to just forget all about me!"

"Patients who are in a coma forget things sometimes," The doctor tried to explain.

"So then it's you're fault!" Niki growled, standing up. "You're the one who operated on her! You're the one who messed her up! Fix it! Fix her!"

"Niki," Flack Jr. whispered, grabbing Niki's arm lightly in support. "Nik. She's gonna get better. We just all gotta help out."

"I want to see her," Niki and Ryan spoke at the same time.

"Okay," the doctor agreed. "She asked to see Rylie first," he spoke. "I wouldn't recommend sending all of you in there at once."

"Ryan and Niki. You go first," Flack Sr. spoke, taking charge before everyone could begin to argue over who would see Kylie first.

"Come on," Ryan whispered, picking Rylie up before leaving the room as quickly and quietly as possible.

* * *

"Hey," Niki spoke, opening the door, Rylie on her hip. Ryan followed in closely behind.

Kylie gave her a small smile, and waved as she sat in the hospital bed. "Hi," she whispered, holding her arms out for Rylie. Rylie eagerly accepted the offer and crawled into her mother's lap. "Mommy!" she shrieked, planting a kiss on Kylie's cheek. "Wated up! Yay! I turn 2 soon!"

"I know," Kylie smiled. "And me and Daddy are gonna have a party for you. With chocolate cupcakes, and Yo Gabba Gabba."

"Really?" Rylie gasped, clasping her hand to her mouth. "Cup dates yummy," she gigged.

"Yes they are," Kylie agreed, nodding her head. She ran her fingers through Rylie's thing brown hair, and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, before turning towards Ryan and Niki.

"How are you doing?" Ryan asked her.

Kylie's face scrunched up in confusion, and she shook her head. "I'm not really sure," she laughed pathetically. "Can… can I talk to her by myself for a few minutes? Would you mind?"

Though he did mind, he shook his head. Though it broke his heart that Kylie wasn't quite sure who he was, or that she wanted to speak with Nikki first, he let his mouth shut. He cleared his throat, and slowly nodded his head. "I'll be right outside the door, alright?"

"Thanks," Kylie whispered, watching him leave her room. She turned towards Niki, and blinked back a small tear. "I couldn't remember Rylie," she whispered, the guilt evident in her shaky voice as she admitted her thoughts and fears to her best friend in the whole entire world. "Even after they told me her name. And they told me I had a baby. There's not a memory of her. And I'm trying to remember anything. I just can't see her face. I see me pregnant. I see me holding a baby. I just can't see her face."

"Just like you can't see my name?" Niki asked, biting her lip as she spoke

Kylie let out a sigh. "If I could, I'd remember," she whispered. "But I know we're best friends."

"How do you forget you're on daughter, Kylie!" Niki shouted.

"I wanna remember!" Kylie shouted, tears falling down her face, as she held on to her daughter. "I wanna be able to tell you I remember your name! And that I remember my baby's first steps like it was yesterday! Or what she was wearing the day I was shot! I wanna remember everything, Niki!"

Both Niki and Kylie grew silent for a second, Kylie's face turning a bright red. "How did you do that?" Niki whispered, folding her arms over her chest. "How did you remember?"

"I…" Kylie shook her head. "We fought a lot, didn't we? When we were kids? We yelled at each other. It just…it hit me, I guess," she mumbled.

"Well that's good. Maybe you can remember every one else too. I'll help you, alright?" Niki walked towards the side of the bed, and pulled the chair up towards it.

"Let's start with her dad," Kylie whispered.

"Daddy?" Rylie asked, turning to look at Kylie.

"Yeah, Daddy," Kylie nodded her head.

"Okay," Niki agreed. "Daddy. What do you remember about him?"

"We live together," she whispered. "In Miami. And we don't really fight a lot, but when we do it gets bad. And we're supposed to get married soon," she stopped and glanced at the engagement ring on her finger. "He tries."

"Good," Niki nodded her head. "Is there a name popping up?"

"No," she whispered, biting her lip. "This is so hard, Niki," she whispered. "I feel so drained."

"Well, you just have to try."

"I am trying! It's hard!"

"Take a break then," Niki whispered. "Do you wanna talk to-" she stopped herself before she could say Ryan's name. "Do you want me to bring him in for you?"

"Could you?" Kylie asked her sweetly. "That would be nice."

"Okay," Niki nodded her head, standing up.

Kylie watched her leave and waited patiently for Ryan to come in. "Hi," he smiled when he finally did come in.

"Hi," she replied, giving him a smile. "Miss me?"

"God Kylie, you have no idea. The stress you've put me in," he chuckled, wiping his face with the palm of his hand. "Don't you ever get shot again."

Kylie gave him another smile and nodded her head. She grabbed his hand, resting hers over his. "When do I get to go home?" she asked.

"When the doctor knows there's not anything major wrong with your brain."

"What? Like not knowing your name?" she spoke sarcastically. "I just wanna go home. I wanna be a family again. I don't care if I don't remember things again. I just want to be in my own bed, with you and Rylie. I want to give her the best birthday party ever, and I want to just…live."

"I know," Ryan whispered. "I promise. I'll take you home as soon as they say you can leave. They wanna put you in therapy. Do exercises to get your brain flowing. They think it'll really help your memory."

Kylie slowly nodded her head, Rylie still in her lap. "I don't get it," she whispered. "Everything's there. I remember us. I just…it's like your name is right there, and every time I reach out to grab it, it gets farther away."

Ryan let out a sigh when he realized Kylie was crying. "It's okay," he assured her, wrapping his arms around her. "It's going to take time. And you're frustrated. You're not gonna remember anything when you're frustrated. You just need a break, alright? Just relax. And try later."

"Mommy, no cry," Rylie whispered, tugging on Kylie's hospital gown.

"Sorry baby," Kylie laughed, wiping her eyes.

"We're gonna be okay," Ryan promised. "Even if you never remember my name ever. That might be good though. Because now I can't get yelled at for not doing chores," he kidded, causing Kylie to punch him in the chest. He let out a laugh, which made his fiancé smile. "There's that beautiful smile I fell in love with," he whispered, wiping the rest of her tears away as she blushed. He pressed his lips against her smile. "We're gonna make it, alright?" he whispered against her ear.


End file.
